Little Secret : Fuuma Corps' Competition
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Danzou sudah mati, siapakah yang akan menjadi direktur selanjutnya? Sai, ataukah Sasuke? Atau malah BIOS? Last Chapter UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter ****1**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Fuuma Corp.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke****'s POV**

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun" Kata cewek berambut indigo itu sambil merengek kearahku. Aku hanya mengerling kearahnya dengan kerlingan malas sambil tetap berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang lumayan ramai di depanku.

Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang agen rahasia dari sebuah organisasi yang di bentuk untuk mengumpulkan informasi dari seluruh dunia dan mencegah terjadinya perang. Tetapi, karena nampaknya keadaan dunia sangat damai sekali (paling tidak untuk saat ini) organisasi kami dalam status nonaktif.

Jadi, sekarang aku, bersama pacarku, Hinata menjadi detektif swasta. Aku masih kelas 12 dan begitu pula dengan Hinata. Saat ini, aku akan menuntaskan pencarian orang paling berbahaya bagi organisasi saat ini. Aku belum tahu namanya tetapi kami biasa menyebutnya dengan Firmware AMI.

Sejak benang merah antara kami dan Firmware AMI, yaitu Natsue telah mati terbunuh, aku harus mencari petunjuk tentang orang tersebut dari awal lagi. Bersama dengan saudaraku, Bootloader (entah kenapa dia belum muncul juga sampai saat ini) aku mencari Firmware AMI dengan menuntaskan kasus-kasus sederhana bersama pacarku yang juga anggota organisasi.

"Tidak usah. Untuk mencapai ilmu tertinggi dalam analisis menebusnya dengan seumur hidup pun tidak akan bisa. Kau harus belajar dari pengalaman jika kau mau belajar analisis secara cepat" Kataku pada Hinata. Kami berdua baru saja kencan (yah...! kencan) ketika kami menemukan sebuah kasus pembunuhan di tengah jalan, dan aku baru saja memecahkan kasus tersebut.

Hinata memang mempunyai sedikit kepandaian dalam ilmu analisis, meskipun refleks otaknya dalam memikirkan sesuatu terlalu lambat sehingga dia membujukku untuk mengajarkannya gimana menganalisis dengan cepat. Tapi, yah...! Itu juga berasal dari pengalaman.

"Aku bukan kamu tahu, seseorang yang bekerja sebagai detektif swasta dan bisa berlatih hampir terus menerus dengan kasus. Aku punya kehidupan lain" Keluhnya.

"Tugasmu bukan untuk memecahkan kasus atau apa. Kau ingat codename milikmu : Cleaner. Tugasmu adalah membersihkan organisasi dari hal yang tidak diperlukan saat ini, kau bisa menggunakan diplomatikmu untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan pada organisasi..."

"Dan bla... bla... bla..." Katanya langsung menyela pembicaraanku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku melihatnya ngomong hal itu sambil berwajah mengejekku. Dia selalu mengeluh tentang tugasnya yang tidak sebagus aku. Terang saja, pangkatku adalah MBR, pangkat tertinggi kedua setelah BIOS (yang juga belum kuketahui siapa dia sebenernya) dan jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Apakah hubungan dalam organisasi itu dilarang?" Katanya dengan nada khawatir. Dia juga selalu mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak jelas semacam itu. Satu sekolah kami sekarang tahu bahwa kami berdua pacaran dan nampaknya dia jadi khawatir setelah melihat film tentang agen yang tidak boleh ada perasaan saat bertugas.

"Tidak, tapi nampaknya bahkan jika itu dilarang, aku masih akan tetap menjadi pacarmu karena kamu gak bakalan aku kasih tahu tentang organisasi ini" Kataku dengan nada datar. Aku secara tidak sengaja menemukan kebiasaannya dalam menonton video hentai dan dia menjadikanku pacar untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan tersebut. Tetapi, aku malah jatuh cinta sama cewek imut berambut indigo ini dan nampaknya usahaku untuk merubah kebiasaannya menjadi sia-sia karena dia tetap mencandui hal itu.

"Heh...! Gimana kau bisa tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku padahal waktu itu aku sudah melihat mayat itu?" Kata Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

"Brainwash" Jawabku enteng saja. Hinata nampak terkejut begitu mendengar ucapanku tadi dan langsung memukul bahuku berkali-kali.

"Kamu jahat. Masa harus brainwash sih?" Kata Hinata sambil memukul bahuku.

"Dengar...! Itu hanya pilihan terakhir, kau tahu. Jika memang organisasi tidak mengizinkan hal itu, aku akan brainwash kamu untuk selalu tetap bersamamu" Kataku sambil memegang tangan Hinata agar tidak memukulku terus menerus. Kulihat wajah Hinata nampak bersemu merah mendengar ucapanku barusan. Aku memang tidak pandai merayu sih, itu semua kukatakan dengan ekspresi datar dan nada bicara enteng, tapi nampaknya Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan ekspresi datar milikku ini. Ekspresi akan mudah dibaca oleh musuh, sehingga aku sudah belajar untuk menghilangkan ekspresiku sebelum aku menjadi MBR.

"Eh...! Gimana dengan saudaramu itu, Bootloader?" Tanya Hinata. Aku hanya angkat bahu tidak tahu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Dia telah menghubungiku beberapa bulan yang lalu dan nampaknya setelah Natsue meninggal dia akan mencari sendiri benang merah antara dirinya dan Firmware AMI" Kataku. Orang itu, dia mengajakku untuk berlomba siapa yang menemukan Firmware AMI terlebih dahulu. Sejak dulu dia memang gitu, selalu bersaing denganku meskipun aku selalu yang menang. Terbukti sekarang pangkatku lebih tinggi darinya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia akan muncul ketika mendapat petunjuk" Kataku. Apakah mungkin bootloader sedang terlibat dalam suatu penyelidikan tentang Firmware AMI juga. Aku tahu kalo dia tidak sehebat aku dalam melakukan ilmu analisis, tetapi jika dia menemukan suatu petunjuk yang penting sebelum aku menemukannya? Itu pasti akan merangsang rasa ingin tahunya.

"Kuharap dia tidak akan menyelesaikan urusan ini sendirian. Firmware AMI benar-benar orang yang mengerikan" Kataku. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekilas, dia orang yang sangat pandai dalam melakukan analisis. Dia bahkan mempunyai keahlian menembak yang jauh diatas rata-rata. Selain itu, dia juga yang pernah mencapai tingkat BIOS (tingkatan tertinggi dari agen pada organisasi) beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yah...! Kalian harus bekerja sama untuk menuntaskan orang itu"

**-0-**

"Hei...! Kau tahu gak sekarang jadwalnya apa?" Kata cewek berambut pink begitu aku memasuki kelas bersama dengan Hinata. Aku baru saja naik ke kelas 12, dan baru masuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi nampaknya para sensei tidak mau memberi kita waktu libur yang banyak sehingga jadwal belajar kami sangat padat.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada presentasi" Kataku dengan nada enteng. Hinata nampak terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Ngawur ah...!" Katanya sambil meletakkan tas dibangkunya sendiri. Aku hanya angkat bahu dan meletakkan tasku disamping Hinata. Hinata tampak mengubek-ubek tasnya sambil memeriksa apakah ada yang tertinggal.

"Etto...! Bahasa Indonesia, Kimia dan Fisika" Kata Hinata. Cuman tiga? Iya sih, cuman tiga mata pelajaran. Tetapi setiap mata pelajaran waktunya hampir tiga jam. Dan itu bikin muntah.

"Waaa...! Kimia kan ada PR presentasi. Gimana dong?" Kata Sakura yang langsung panik ketika mendengar jadwal dari Hinata tersebut. Aku pun melirik jam dinding yang lagi nangkring di depan kelas sambil duduk di tempatku. Pukul 07.15, mungkin memang benar akan ada presentasi.

"Kimia jam pertama kan?" Kataku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

"Tenang saja, mungkin tiga jam pertama ini akan ada presentasi. Dan tampaknya, presentasinya akan seru sekali saat ini" Kataku sambil menyeringai sinis ketika aku melirik ke luar jendela. Yah...! Disana terparkir sebuah BMW yang sepertinya biasa saja. Tetapi, nampaknya itu edisi khusus.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Sasuke-kun?" Kata Hinata dengan rasa penasaran. Yah...! Tidak seperti Sakura, Hinata sudah lama bersama denganku (hampir minggu kami kencan dan 90% kesempatan bertemu kasus) sehingga meskipun aku mengatakan hal aneh, Hinata nampaknya juga sedikit percaya padaku.

"Yah...! Lihatlah keluar, mobil apa itu?" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah mobil yang sedang di parkir diluar. Hinata pun hanya memandang kearah luar dengan mata lavender teduh miliknya.

"BMW kan? Kenapa dengan BMW itu?" Kata Sakura dengan nada heran.

"Yah...! BMW adalah mobil luar negeri dari Eropa. Dan seperti mobil Eropa lainnya, kemudi BMW ada di sebelah kiri karena di Eropa kita melajukan mobil di lajur kanan dan lajur kiri untuk mendahului. Tetapi BMW itu sepertinya mempunyai kemudi di sebelah kanan dan nampaknya itu adalah edisi khusus" Kataku. Sakura tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapanku barusan sehingga dia hanya melongo mendengarkan ucapanku. Ya ampun...! Kenapa dia dulu bisa jadi OSIS sih?

"Jadi, menurutmu itu adalah mobil perusahaan. Karena membeli BMW yang edisi khusus itu cukup mahal bagi perorangan. Sehingga kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah mobil perusahaan yang akan menawarkan kerja bagi kita, atau mobil universitas?" Kata Hinata yang nampaknya mulai mengerti tentang analisisku barusan.

"Mungkin mobil perusahaan, selain itu, aku tadi melihat seseorang dengan almamater perusahaan lagi berlatih presentasi di ruang guru. Mungkin dia yang akan presentasi" Kataku sambil menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi.

"Yah...! Ternyata kamu menyembunyikan petunjuk yang satu itu" Kata Hinata sambil sedikit merajuk. Aku hanya memuta bola mataku melihat wajah merajuknya tersebut.

"Yah...! Analisis yang hebat, tapi kenapa dia tidak datang sampai sekarang?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30.

"Mana aku tahu?" Kataku. Dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapan Sakura, kenapa mereka tidak kunjung datang ya? Apakah mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?

"Aku mau ke kantin sebentar" Kataku sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas. Sekarang kelasku berada cukup jauh dari ruang guru, tetapi lebih dekat ke kantin sehingga untuk urusan perut, lebih nyaman kali ini. Hinata nampak berdiri sambil sedikit pasang muka mengejek kearahku sebelum akhirnya berlari kecil menyusulku.

"Ciee...! Maunya nempel terus nih" Kata Sakura yang hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Hinata.

"Kau memang payah bila urusan berbohong, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis tapi masih ada sedikit guratan ejekan dalam ekspresinya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sambil terus berjalan dengan tangan yang masih ada di kantongku.

"Yah...! Kau kan hanya menilaiku saat kebohonganku terungkap, kalo tidak terungkap kau tak bakalan tahu kan?" Kataku sambil menyeringai kearah Hinata. Oke...! Aku memang akan ke ruang guru untuk mengecek apakah orang perusahaan itu jadi presentasi di kelas atau akan ada presentasi kimia setelah ini. Aku pun berjalan melewati kelas-kelas yang nampaknya sudah ada gurunya. Pasti itu kelas 11 dan kelas 10, sedangkan yang kelas 12 hampir semuanya kosong.

Bila begini, maka pastinya acara presentasi ini akan diadakan di aula. Nampaknya dengan mobil sekecil itu, tidak mungkin untuk memuat banyak orang yang akan presentasi di setiap kelas sehingga cara paling efektif adalah mengumpulkan setiap siswa kelas 12 untuk di aula.

"Eh...! Katanya ke kantin?" Kata Hinata sambil menarik bajuku begitu aku telah sampai di depan kantin. Aku pun menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, bukannya tadi dia tahu kalo aku bohong soal ke kantin?

"Kau laper?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Hinata.

"Lain kali kalo mau berangkat sekolah itu sarapan dulu lah. Meskipun aku pernah berkata kalo waktu kondisi lapar, otakmu dapat konsentrasi penuh, itu bukan berarti kau gak usah sarapan sebelum sekolah. Entar kalo kamu pingsan aku juga yang repot" Kataku. Hinata hanya manggut-manggut sambil manyun mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Ya udah deh, aku mau ke ruang guru. Ntar kamu langsung aja ke aula. Presentasinya nampaknya akan ada disana" Kataku sambil terus berjalan menuju ruang guru. Yah...! Mungkin agak sedikit mengejutkan bila aku ikut campur dengan presentasi menyebalkan ini, tapi ini sedikit aneh, aku baru beberapa bulan ini naik ke kelas 12 dan ini merupakan presentasi perdana. Harusnya ini presentasi dari Universitas atau Perguruan tinggi, tapi kok dari perusahaan? Apakah perusahaan yang satu ini nyasar atau gimana? Seharusnya mereka mendatangi SMK kan? Kenapa kok malah mendatangi SMA?

"Jangan bercanda kau, Arashi" Suara kekesalan itu masuk kedalam telingaku. Aku pun menoleh kearah sumber suara tersebut. Nampaknya dari perpustakaan, kutengok sebentar siapa yang meneriakkan kata tersebut. Seorang cewek dengan jas almamater perusahaan nampaknya sedang mendamprat seorang cowok dengan almamater yang sama yang sedang menghadapi sebuah laptop. Nampaknya mereka yang akan melakukan presentasi. Tapi kenapa malah bertengkar disini? Di perpustakaan lagi. Aku pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi" Kataku dengan sopan. Cewek itu pun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihatku sedang berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan. Wajahnya cukup manis dengan rambut jingga miliknya, meskipun masih ada guratan kemarahan dan kekesalan diwajahnya. Aku bisa melihat perempatan berwarna merah yang nongol didahinya seperti dalam tokoh anime (thanks buat Hinata yang membuatku menjadi suka nonton anime)

"Ada apa?" Semburnya dengan galak. Ampun deh...! Ini orang yang ditugaskan presentasi pada siswa SMA? Yang ada semuanya malah takut lagi.

"Ano...! Kalian berdua mau presentasi tentang perusahaan kan?" Kataku sambil berjalan mendekati kearah cowok berambut coklat yang nampak lesu tersebut. Cewek itu pun kembali tenang sambil duduk disebelah cowok itu.

"Iya, tapi kami sedang ada masalah saat ini" Katanya.

"Masalah? Masalah apa?" Kataku. Cewek itu pun menatapku tajam. Memang sih, aku sedikit kepo dengan cewek ini. Jika kulihat sih, nampaknya si cowok itu sedikit sakit dan cewek itu memaksanya untuk tetap presentasi.

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu?" Kata cewek berambut jingga itu dengan nada cuek. Aku pun hanya mendesah pelan mendengar ucapannya. Aku pun mengalihkan perhatian pada cowok berambut coklat tersebut yang sedang lesu didepan laptopnya.

"Sorry deh, namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Nampaknya kakak yang ini sedang sakit tuh?" Kataku mencoba untuk memancing perhatian cewek ini. Jika tidak begitu aku pastinya tidak akan dapet informasi dari cewek yang sedikit jutek ini.

"Aku Sasame, Fuuma Sasame. Bukan sakit biasa, dia hilang ingatan" Kata cewek bernama Sasame tersebut. Mataku membulat mendengar ucapan dari Sasame.

"Katakan, siapa nama kakak?" Kataku pada cowok berambut cokalt itu. Cowok itu pun langsung duduk tegak dan pasang wajah tegas, tidak lesu seperti tadi. Nampaknya dia sedikit tertarik denganku.

"Arashi, Fuuma Arashi" Katanya dengan nada serius.

"Apakah kakak merasa pening dan tidak enak badan? Seperti migrain atau sejenisnya?" Kataku dengan nada serius. Aku sudah menduganya, ini serius sekali. Tak kusangka aku akan menemukannya disini. Selain itu, aku bisa menemukan bootloader yang sedang bersembunyi dariku sambil mencari petunjuk tentang 'orang itu'

"Tidak" Jawabnya enteng.

"Masa? Kak Sasame, kamu menemukannya dimana?" Kataku pada cewek berambut jingga tersebut. Cewek itu pun tampak mengingat-ingat dimana dia menemukan cowok berambut coklat itu.

"Waktu kucari dia dikantornya gak ada, tetapi dia malah di mobil. Yah...! Kupikir dia sedang siap-siap presentasi, jadi aku langsung membawa laptopnya dan mengajaknya kesini" Kata Sasame dengan wajah serius. Aku pun menatap wajah cantik itu dalam-dalam, begitu dalamnya sampai-sampai Sasame memundurkan wajahnya.

"Apakah kau tahu tentang isoprenol?" Kataku dengan nada serius. Sasame nampak takut-takut sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku pun kembali ke wajah biasaku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Sorry, aku jadi kepikiran soal kimia kemarin tentang isoprenol itu" Kataku sambil nyengir kearah cewek tersebut yang hanya dijawab dengan dengusan pelan oleh Sasame. Aku pun berjalan kearah cowok dengan rambut coklat itu sambil memegang nadi di sikunya.

"Nampaknya dia terkena hipertensi, dan mungkin sedikit penyumbatan di otak. Bila dibiarkan dia mungkin bakalan stroke dan tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya lagi. Jadi ada baiknya dia meredakan otaknya agar tidak stres dan menghambat stroke itu, mungkin kau bisa bawa dia ke UKS. Kalian berdua dari perusahaan apa?" Jelasku. Sasame cuma menganggukan kepalanya sambil sedikti tersenyum manis kearahku.

"Fuuma Corp. Rencananya aku akan presentasi beberapa saat lagi, tapi..." Katanya sambil melirik kearah Arashi. Aku hanya tersenyum menyeringai sambil mengambil hapeku yang nampaknya sedang bergetar disaku celanaku. Kulihat ada SMS dari sebuah nomor yang tidak kukenal, tetapi sangat kuhafal.

_From : +xxxxxxxxxx_

_Aku telah menemukannya_

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu presentasi"

**TBC**

Bagaimana Sasuke menarik kesimpulan setelah melihat Arashi yang hilang ingatan? Siapakah yang SMS Sasuke barusan? Apakah yang telah ditemukan Sasuke tentang Fuuma Corp. ? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Firmware AMI dan bootloader?

Yap...! Nampaknya author dapet ide dari sebuah film (game tepatnya) tentang bagaimana kelanjutan dari Little Secret ini. Hinata sama Sasuke yang jadi agen, tapi belum aktif, dan, nampaknya romancenya hanya saya kasih sekilas aja ya?

Tapi, tampaknya roda kasus mulai bergulir di sebuah perusahaan Fuuma Corp. Apakah Sasuke bisa memecahkan kasus ini dan menangkap Firmware AMI? Dan bagaimana dengan keberadaan BIOS?

**Happy Read**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****2**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Mind Control Project**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke****'s POV**

"Selamat siang, para siswa SMA Konohagakure" Kata Sasame sambil tersenyum manis kearah kumpulan anak yang sekarang sedang duduk sambil sedikit bercanda dengan temannya. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku sambil berjalan menuju meja dan mempersiapkan proyektor dan laptop yang telah terisi oleh presentasi milik Fuuma Corp.

Yah...! Aku curiga dengan Fuuma Corp. Arashi yang sekarang mungkin sedang tiduran di UKS nampaknya hilang ingatan. Itu wajar sih, jika dia memiliki tekanan darah tinggi, aku mengecek tekanan darahnya beberapa saat yang lalu dan nampaknya lebih tinggi dari tekanan darah normal. Yah...! Mungkin sekitar 160/110 sedangkan normalnya kan 120/80 sehingga kemungkinan besar dia terkena stroke ringan yang diakibatkan oleh penyumbatan pembuluh darah di otak.

Tetapi, dia tidak merasa pening dan migrain. Selain itu, nampaknya tangannya dia tidak tremor sehingga dia tidak terserang Alzheimer (semacam penyakit otak yang menyebabkan hilang ingatan sementara). Lalu bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan ingatannya?

Aku pun teringat dengan cerita Tou-chan beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia masih menjadi agen sepertiku. Dia menemukan kasus unik dimana seseorang yang tiba-tiba kehilangan ingatannya sehingga menyelidiknya bersama seseorang, yaitu Firmware AMI yang dulu juga agen dengan codename AMI BIOS. Setelah itu, terungkap bahwa ternyata itu adalah proyek CIA yang bertujuan untuk menemukan sebuah racun syaraf. Aku lupa apa formulanya, tetapi proyek itu dinamakan _mind control. _Ini bukan sekedar konspirasi atau omong kosong belaka. Waktu itu, Amerika ingin menjadi negara adidaya sehingga dia memulai proyek tersebut dengan percobaan pada orang dan mengendalikan orang tersebut menjadi terorisme.

Obat itu memiliki efek, penderita akan kehilangan kesadarannya selama sekitar 24 jam dan kemudian dia akan lesu untuk beberapa jam. Efek obat tersebut akan hilang dalam waktu yang bervariasi dan penderita akan memperoleh kembali ingatannya secara bertahap. Proyek rahasia ini tidak disebarkan atas permohonan CIA dengan syarat CIA harus siap membantu organisasi kapan saja dan menghentikan proyek tersebut.

Artinya, tidak ada orang yang tahu proyek tersebut selain agen CIA dengan pangkat tinggi dan juga agen organisasi yang waktu itu menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Dan itu artinya, Firmware AMI yang telah memanipulasi pikiran Arashi dengan menggunakan formula tersebut karena dia mengetahui proyek rahasia itu. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama dia akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, jadi mungkin aku akan menahannya di UKS dan menyelidikinya untuk sementara ini.

Sebelumnya, aku juga curiga dengan gadis bernama Sasame yang sekarang berpresentasi di depanku ini sehingga aku mengetes nya dari mimik wajah dan menanyainya tentang suatu obat syaraf yang lazim digunakan saat ini. Isoprenol, adalah obat untuk mengetes penderita yang sering pingsan, apakah karena kekejangan otot atau karena gangguan syaraf. Tapi nampaknya dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang obat itu.

Jadi kemungkinannya, Firmware AMI berada dibelakang Fuuma Corp. Selain itu, ketika aku mendapat SMS dari bootloader, aku mengerti kalo dia ternyata berpikiran sama denganku dan melihat kejadian yang sama. Sehingga, kemungkinan besar Fuuma Corp. akan merekrut pagawai dari para siswa SMA yang berbakat dengan presentasi para pegawainya.

Fuuma Corp. adalah perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang teknologi. Dia memproduksi hampir semua alat teknologi, seperti PC, notebook, ponsel dan bahkan dia mempunyai sistem operasi resmi untuk semua produknya. Sehingga jika dia mau merekrut pegawai, maka harusnya dia akan merekrut dari sekolah yang sudah terkenal piawai dalam memanipulasi komputer. Dan ketika kutanyakan pada Sasame, ternyata benar jika perusahaan hanya mengirim ke beberapa sekolah di Jepang.

Dan, ketika dia menyebutkan satu persatu, aku memperkirakan bahwa bootloader sekarang berada di Otogakure. Gak masalah, aku akan gunakan dobe untuk menyelidikinya. Doba adalah teman baikku, namanya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia anak inspektur kepolisian Oto dan sangat bisa diandalkan dalam mengumpulkan data karena ayahnya polisi.

Satu hal yang membingungkanku adalah, kenapa Arashi di racun sehingga hilang ingatan? Pertanyaan ini yang membuatku tertarik sehingga sekarang aku akan mempelajari tentang Fuuma Corp. lebih dalam lagi. Jadi, aku menawarkan bantuanku untuk presentasi demi mendapatkan informasi tentang Fuuma Corp. Itu mudah saja, ketika presentasi berakhir dan sesi pertanyaan dimulai, aku akan mem-freeze tampilan proyektor dan mengcopy data penting dari laptop ini.

Aku bisa saja mencopy data sebelum mulai tadi, tapi akan terlalu beresiko mengingat Sasame pasti akan curiga kenapa proyektornya masih belum siap.

"Yah...! Ada pertanyaan?" Tanya Sasame. Para siswa langsung berebutan untuk bertanya pada cewek manis yang satu ini. Nampaknya hanya para siswinya yang berminat, sedangkan para siswanya lebih cenderung menanyakan hal aneh tentang Sasame, yah...! Menggodanya lah. Aku pun dengan cekatan langsung mem-freeze tampilan proyektor dan melihat semua data sambil mendengarkan ocehan siswa-siswa. Barangkali ada yang mau ditanyakan padaku.

"Eh...! Yang dibelakang ngapain tuh, gak ikut jawab pertanyaan ya?" Suara seorang cewek menyeruak masuk kedalam telingaku. Suara ini? Aku kenal dengan suara ini. Kuangkat kepalaku dan menemukan seorang cewek dengan rambut indigonya yang terurai panjang sedang nyengir kearahku.

"Cepat kemari dong, Sasuke" Kata Sasame sambil melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Aku pun me-minimize tampilan copy sehingga tidak dicurigai oleh Sasame dan kemudian aku berjalan menuju Sasame.

"Apa ada yang ditanyakan lagi?" Kata Sasame dengan nada yang ceria.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu benakku. Boleh kutanyakan" Kataku. Sasame nampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang berasal dari sampingnya tadi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Fuuma Corp. akan merekrut pegawainya dari sekolah-sekolah kan? Aku yakin perusahaan besar seperti Fuuma Corp. tidak akan sembarangan untuk merekrut pegawainya. Apalagi sampai blusukan ke SMA gini, harusnya kan ke SMK? Jadi, mungkin akan ada seleksi atau tes untuk masuk. Tesnya apa ya?" Kataku. Suasana hening sejenak, kulihat para siswa yang sedang duduk sambil melongo.

"Baka, tadi itu belum diterangin sama Nee-chan" Bisik Hinata yang waktu itu memang sedang duduk dengan Sakura di barisan paling depan. Nee-chan, panggilan apaan tuh? Dia kan bukan kakaknya. Selain itu, masih lebih manis dan imut Hinata lagi dan gak ada mirip-miripnya sama Sasame (meski Sasame juga cantik sih)

"Si ayam itu ngomong apa sih? Itu tadi kan cuman presentasi perusahaan doang" Keluh Sakura pada Hinata. Ups...! Aku tadi sangat serius memperhatikan presentasi di layar laptop sehingga tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan sama Sasame.

"Darimana kau tahu itu?" Kata Sasame dengan nada penasaran.

"Perkiraanku aja" Kataku dengan nada enteng. Gak lucu kan kalo aku nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala terus bilang 'Soalnya ada orang jahat di perusahaan kalian sehingga aku akan kesana untuk menangkapnya'

"Oh...! Baiklah, memang adik-adik. Kami berencana mau merekrut pegawai di SMA, jadi perusahaan kami mengirimkan sepuluh tim untuk presentasi ke sekolah favorit di Jepang" Kata Sasame yang langsung disambut dengan sorak riuh dari para siswa dan siswi. Beberapa dari mereka tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya tentang gaji dan rumah dinas dan sebagainya. Aku yang waktu itu bertanya duluan jadi merasa dikacangin.

"Hei...! Hei...! Tesnya" Kataku yang gak terima bila pertanyaanku belum dijawab. Karena aku juga tertarik dengan perusahaan terselubung ini.

"Oh...! Iya. Jadi karena kami adalah perusahaan besar, jadi kami tidak bisa sembarangan dalam merekrut pegawai. Kalian akan menjalani semacam tes terlebih dahulu agar bisa diterima" Kata Sasame sambil menatap serius kearah para siswa. Para siswa juga lagsung diam dan mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan dari Sasame.

"Kalian harus melewati seleksi yang ketat, kalian akan di tes dan yang menjadi tiga besar di seluruh Jepang ini yang akan masuk dalam perusahaan" What the...? Tiga besar? Sepuluh SMA favorit di Jepang dan hanya diambil tiga? Oh...! Bukan masalah, nampaknya kali ini aku harus sedikit serius dalam belajar. Tapi, nampaknya aku optimis sekali, pasalnya aku juga sudah pernah juara semacam itu beberapa kali.

"Sasuke, gak usah ikut deh mendingan"

"Iya, kamu juga, Hinata. Kita kan jadi gak ada harapan buat cari pekerjaan layak"

Suara-suara semacam itu langsung berhamburan dari mulut para siswa dan siswi yang nampaknya gak terima bila aku ikut dalam tes tersebut. Sudah kubilang kan? Aku dan Hinata terkenal di sekolah sini. Aku selalu meraih rangking parallel dalam dua semester di kelas 11 dengan Hinata di bawahku. Para guru juga tahu tentang hubungan kami dan nampaknya sedikit segan dengan kami, karena kami berdua memang sering bersama (kadang mesra juga) di sekolah tapi tidak ditegur tuh sama guru. Mungkin dikira belajar kali.

"Tes ini akan diadakan satu bulan lagi secara online dan bersamaan dengan semua sekolah yang kami kunjungi saat ini" Kata Sasame yang mencoba untuk mengendalikan suasana. Eh...! Jadi aku harus bersaing dengan bootloader untuk yang satu ini? Dia pasti juga berhasrat untuk menyelidiki Fuuma Corp. lebih dalam lagi, sama seperti hasratku. Bila demikian, nampaknya dia akan menjadi saingan terberatku saat ini.

"Tes ini berlangsung selama lima jam mulai dari jam 13.00 – 18.00 dan hanya terdiri dari lima soal. Sedikit hint saja, soal itu merupakan soal jenis **Competitive Programming**, **Metematika Diskrit**, **Simulation Gaming**, **Security Simulation**, **User Interface Designing**" Kata Sasame. Para siswa yang mendengarnya pun langsung melongo dengan wajah bayi. Aku tahu semua itu, itu sedikit dari keahlianku. Akan jadi persaingan yang menegangkan bila lawanku adalah bootloader, orang yang setara denganku.

"Hah...! Apaan tuh?"

"Bahasanya rumit bener"

"Aduh...! Gue gak jadi ikut deh"

Keluhan demi keluhan langsung meluncur dari mulut para siswa yang sedang mendengarkan presentasi tersebut. Aku hanya sedikit tersenyum sinis pada siswa dan kemudian kembali menuju laptop presentasi tersebut. Yah...! Nampaknya waktu benar-benar tidak terasa sehingga begitu kuangkat kepalaku untuk melihat jam didepan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.05. Waktunya istirahat.

"Yah...! Nampaknya perjumpaan kita kali ini kita akhiri disini saja ya. Kasihan kan kalo kalian gak istirahat nanti" Kata Sasame sambil tersenyum kearah para siswa. Para siswa pun bersorak riuh. Biasa, cari perhatian. Ada yang katanya rela gak istirahat, ada yang masih seru, ada yang bla...! bla...! bla...! Udah biasa kali

Aku pun menggenggam flashdisk yang tadi sudah kugunakan untuk mengopy data dari laptop ini dan meletakkannya disakuku sebelum aku ikut membereskan laptop beserta proyektor dan kemudian keluar dari aula bersama dengan Sasame.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun" Kata seseorang. Aku dan Sasame pun menoleh kearah suara yang nampaknya berasal dari cewek berambut indigo yang tengah berlari kearahku. Hinata? Dia pun sampai didepanku sambil terengah-engah.

"Kalian berdua mau ke ruang guru kan? Aku ikut" Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku. Kayaknya dia cemburu deh kalo aku jalan bareng sama Sasame. Cewek kan selalu gitu, mereka gak mau lihat cowok mereka jalan sama cewek lain sementara dia bisa bebas bergaul sama siapa saja.

"Pacarmu?" Kata Sasame sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kau cemburu, eh?" Kataku dengan sedikit seringaian sinis kearah Hinata. Hinata nampak memalingkan mukanya sambil mencoba untuk tetap berwajah datar.

"Bukan gitu, aku cuma..."

"Dia memang cemburu kok, Sasuke" Kata cewek berambut pink yang tiba-tiba saja nimbrug pada pembicaraan kami. Hinata hanya mengirimkan deathglarenya pada Sakura yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Gak usah cemburu lagi. Aku juga sudah punya pacar kok. Kalian berdua duluan aja deh, aku akan bawa laptop sama proyektornya ke ruang guru" Kata Sasame sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata. Yah...! Nampaknya pacarnya adalah korban Firmware AMI yang sekarang sedang terbaring di ruang UKS.

"Aku mau bicara pada kak Arashi" Kataku sambil berjalan mendahului mereka. Kulihat dua orang cowok yang memakai almamater yang sama dengan Sasame sedang menunggu didepan ruang UKS. Ruang UKS dekat dengan ruang guru sehingga bila ada apa-apa guru bisa langsung bertindak. Nampaknya mereka selesai dengan presentasi di sekolah lain.

Dan disamping dua orang itu, seorang cewek imut dengan rambut keemasan nampak sedang duduk dengan wajah yang pucat dan mata yang berkunang-kunang. Aku kenal dengan cewek itu, dia adalah adik kelasku, Miyuki Makoto. Dia adalah adik seorang agen CIA yang bernama Kimimaro, dan juga merupakan incaran dari Firmware AMI karena dia telah bekerja sama dengan Natsue sehingga nyawanya terancam. Tetapi berkat tipuan dari Itachi, kami berhasil membuat Firmware AMI berpikir bahwa Miyuki telah mati sehingga dia bisa hidup aman.

Sedangkan Kimimaro, adalah agen CIA yang sedang bertugas dan sekarang menjadi seorang vokalis band Hebi yang tengah naik popularitasnya. Kabarnya dia akan mulai untuk debut solo, tapi tampaknya dia ingin debut solo supaya dia bisa bebas mengintai sebagai agen.

"Hai...! Miyuki-chan" Sapaku pada gadis yang tengah menunduk lesu tersebut. Cewek itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dan kemudian tersenyum lemah kearahku dengan wajah yang pucat. Nampaknya dia kelelahan, sehingga daya tahan tubuhnya menurun. Yah...! Masuk angin lah istilahnya.

"Kagero, Kotaro, kalian sudah selesai?" Kata Sasame yang nampaknya menyapa dua orang cowok dengan almamater perusahaan ini. Kulitnya gelap, sedikit coklat dengan rambut yang berwarna coklat, meirip seperti Arashi.

"Yah...! Kami baru dari Otogakure boarding school. Disana muridnya genius yah? Kayaknya yang masuk bakalan dari sana deh. Nampaknya Arashi masuk UKS ya" Kata salah seorang dari dua cowok tersebut. Aku tidak tahu mana yang Kagero dan mana yang Kotaro. Oh...! Ada nama di dada bagian kirinya. Fuuma Kagero, jadi yang bicara tadi Kagero.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian berdua berada disini? Tidakkan kalian berdua bisa masuk kedalam?" Kata Sasame dengan wajah heran. Aku juga berpikir begitu, Miyuki-chan yang nampak sakit pun sekarang hanya duduk dengan wajah pucat didepan UKS. Bukankah dengan begitu daya tahan tubuhnya akan semakin menurun?

"Tadi kami sudah masuk sih, tapi setelah kami keluar Arashi mengunci pintunya" Kata Kotaro. Apa? Aku pun langsung melompat kearah pintu dan menggedor-gedor pintu UKS yang terkunci tadi.

"Hei...! Kak Arashi, bukakan pintunya, adik kelasku ada yang sakit nih. Ranjangnya disana ada dua kan?" Teriakku sambil menggedor pintu.

"Sudah, gak papa kok. Sasuke-senpai" Kata Miyuki dengan seulas senyuman lemah. Hidungku pun mencium bau yang aneh, seperti bau asap dari dalam. Jangan-jangan...! Sialan...! Kenapa bisa jadi begini?

"Hinata, cepat kau panggilkan tukang kebun. Dia memiliki kunci master semua ruangan di sekolah ini" Kataku. Hinata pun langsung tanggap, nampaknya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis setelah menemukan sesuatu. Itulah yang aku suka dari Hinata selain wajah imutnya, dia mempertimbangkan semuanya dan melihat melalui perspektif orang lain. Dia tahu bahwa aku punya kemampuan berpikir cepat sehingga dia selalu percaya padaku.

"Tenanglah, Sasuke. Biar kubujuk dia" Kata Sasame sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku pun mundur dari depan pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasame untuk membujuk Arashi.

"Arashi, maaf aku telah memarahimu tadi. Tapi, tolong buka pintunya dong. Kasihan nih, ada yang sakit, mukanya udah pucat banget tuh kedinginan disini" Kata Sasame dengan suara manja. Aduh...! Perutku langsung mules mendengarnya, Hinata jarang sekali bersuara manja seperti itu, sehingga aku tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan desahan manja.

"Ini, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata yang langsung datang dengan kunci masternya. Pak tukang kebun itu pasti gak datang, nampaknya dia senang godain siswi yang lagi istirahat. Aku pun maju dan meminta Sasame untuk mundur dari pintu. Begitu kubuka pintu tersebut, terpampanglah pemandangan yang amat sangat mengerikan.

Sosok tubuh laki-laki, tengah tergantung dengan tirai. Jadi ruang UKS itu terdiri dari dua ranjang yang dipisahkan oleh tirai. Ranjang sebelah kanan tampak awut-awutan dan ranjang sebelah kiri masih rapi. Arashi tergantung di tengah ranjang tersebut dengan tirai yang melilit lehernya. Wajahnya nampak mengerikan, matanya melotot, lidah terjulur dan mulutnya menganga lebar, seolah dia telah melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan.

"KYAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Sasame. Teriakannya begitu keras dan nampaknya akan membangunkan para guru dari istirahatnya.

"Jangan masuk dulu" Seruku pada dua orang yang nampaknya akan masuk kedalam TKP.

"Meskipun ini bunuh diri, kalian tidak boleh sembarangan masuk kedalam TKP. Hinata, panggil polisi dan tolong antar Miyuki-chan untuk periksa ke puskesmas saja" Kataku sambil mengambil sapu tanganku agar sidik jariku tidak tertempel.

"Bunuh diri yah?" Kata Hinata sebelum dia pergi.

"Tidak, nampaknya ini pembunuhan"

**TBC**

Sekali lagi, benang merah antara Sasuke dan Firmware AMI terputus kembali? Benarkah ini pembunuhan? Siapakah pelakunya? Bagaimana persaingan antara Sasuke dan bootloader akan berlangsung?

Analisis yang panjang dari Sasuke untuk menemukan sebuah benang merah yang lagi-lagi harus terputus oleh pembunuhan. Apakah Firmware AMI yang bertindak lebih dulu? Dan siapakah identitas bootloader yang disebut-sebut saudara Sasuke?

**Happy Read**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Devil Feet**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke****'s POV**

"Hiks...! Hiks...! Hiks...! Arashi" Sasame nampak terisak dibelakangku. Aku pun melirik kearah Hinata yang sudah masuk kedalam ruang UKS. Aku menyuruh semuanya untuk tidak masuk kedalam UKS kecuali aku dan Hinata. Yah...! Naluri detektifku muncul begitu saja ketika melihat Arashi yang tiba-tiba mengunci pintu UKS.

"Tenangkan dia, Hinata" Perintahku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan meskipun dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal oleh Hinata. Mungkin dia kesal dengan sikapku yang sedikit suka memerintah ini. Sehabis dia pulang dari puskesmas, harus menenangkan Sasame yang terisak diluar sana.

"Eh...! Pinjam hapenya bentar, hapeku ketinggalan di kelas" Kataku sambil menepuk bahu Hinata pelan. Hinata pun merogoh sakunya dan kemudian mengeluarkan hape yang nampaknya sudah ganti casing, menjadi sedikit glossy.

"Jangan buka yang lainnya" Katanya sambil keluar dari ruang UKS. Yah...! Palingan isinya video hentai semua meskipun disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Hinata. Selain itu, aku tidak berminat pada video tersebut karena yang aku butuhkan cuma kamera untuk memotret TKP.

Aku pun mulai meneliti mayat yang masih tergantung dengan tirai tersebut. Tidak begitu tinggi sih, mungkin kakinya hanya menjuntai sepuluh senti dari lantai. Di lehernya terdapat pola tirai tersebut yang tercetak jelas setelah sedikit kusingkapkan tirai dari lehernya, tetapi tidak ada bekas cakaran di leher.

Bila seseorang dibunuh dengan cara digantung atau dicekik, mungkin saja dia berusaha untuk melepaskan tali tersebut. Karena suplai oksigen untuk otak berkurang akibat tersumbatnya tenggorokan dan pembuluh nadi di leher sehingga dia tidak akan merasakan kalau dia sudah mencakar lehernya sampai berdarah untuk melepaskan tali tersebut.

Tapi, bila tidak ada bekas cakaran itu (kalo gak salah namanya garis tokugawa) maka kemungkinannya adalah dia tidak sadar saat digantung (entah itu pingsan atau sudah tewas) atau dia bunuh diri. Untuk mengetahui hal itu, maka aku pun naik keatas ranjang. Pendek sih, tidak sampai satu meter.

"Sialan...!" Gumamku begitu melihat kelopak matanya. Ada pendarahan di kelopak matanya dan itu artinya, waktu dia digantung disini dia masih hidup. Dilihat dari pupil mata dan kekauan mayat, kuperkirakan dia tewas tidak lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu. Kalau dari kesaksian Kagero dan Kotaro bahwa dia masuk sebentar sebelumnya, maka yang bisa disimpulkan adalah setelah Kagero dan Kotaro keluar dia bunuh diri.

Benarkah demikian? Benarkah orang yang kehilangan ingatannya akan segera bunuh diri karena frustasi tidak mendapatkan ingatannya kembali? Kurasa tidak begitu. Aku pun segera turun dari ranjang dan mencari petunjuk yang lain. Dalam hati kecilku, aku yakin ini pembunuhan.

Jika ini pembunuhan, maka pastilah pembunuhnya adalah orang yang sama kehilangan ingatannya dan kemudian dia memperoleh ingatannya kembali sebelum Arashi. Dan orang yang memungkinkan untuk membunuhnya hanyalah Kagero atau Kotaro yang menemui korban sebelum kematiannya. Jika bootloader juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku, maka bisa dipastikan dia berada di sekolah yang didatangi oleh Kagero dan Kotaro. Yah...! Otogakure boarding school, disanalah bootloader.

Tapi, jika aku menanyakan hal ini pada Kagero dan Kotaro tentang perihal hilang ingatan itu, pasti pelakunya akan mengincarku dan mungkin akan membahayakan Hinata. Dan, aku tak mungkin bertanya pada bootloader tentang masalah ini. Satu-satunya harapanku adalah menemukan trik pembunuhan ini dan kemudian menghindarkan kecurigaan polisi dan menyelidiki pelakunya secara diam-diam.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Kudengar suara seseorang dari luar. Suaranya berat dan sangat parau, Asuma-sensei. Sensei yang satu itu mempunyai tenggorokan yang sudah kering dan tidak bisa mensekresikan lendir serta paru-paru yang sudah dilumuri nikotin. Aku ragu kalo dia masih hidup sampai aku lulus nanti karena kebiasaan merokoknya.

Rokok? Pandanganku terbentur pada sebatang rokok yang berada dalam asbak di ruang UKS. Hei...! Apa-apaan ini, meskipun kau seorang perokok berat sekalipun kau tidak boleh merokok dalam ruangan kesehatan. Oh...! Iya, bau asap yang kucium waktu aku memasuki UKS itu kan, ternyata itu bau rokok di asbak ini.

"Maaf, sensei. Tapi kalian belum boleh masuk ruang UKS" Kata Hinata. Aku pun menoleh kearah pintu masuk dimana Hinata masih berjaga didepan pintu dan Sasame yang kelihatan depresi meskipun sudah tidak terisak lagi.

"Hei...! Apa hakmu dalam melarangku? Dan kenapa kau biarkan temanmu itu masuk?" Kata Asuma-sensi. Aku pun berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ada seseorang yang bunuh diri disini. Sehingga tempat ini jangan dimasuki sebelum polisi datang kemari" Kataku begitu aku dekat dengan sensei berjenggot tersebut. Ugh...! Bau asap rokoknya langsung menyengat di hidungku.

"Kenapa kau masuk kedalam situ?" Kata Asuma-sensei dengan nada tajam. Bau ini? Meskipun ini bau rokok, tapi baunya sedikit berbeda dengan bau yang kucium waktu akan memasuki ruang UKS tadi. Jangan-jangan...

"Hei...! Kambali kau, dasar bocah" Aku tak memedulikan teriakan Asuma-sensei dan mulai mengamati sebatang rokok yang nampaknya sudah hampir habis tersebut. Di filternya tidak ada bekas gigitan dan masih kering. Akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana triknya, tapi pelakunya masih belum bisa kuketahui. Nampaknya aku harus menggunakan rokok itu untuk memancing pelakunya keluar.

"Ada kasus apalagi ini, kok ada polisi yang berdatangan di depan" Kata seseorang. Suaranya cuek tetapi tidak terkesan dingin, suara Kakashi-sensei. Aku pun mengambil sebatang rokok tersebut dengan saputanganku agar tidak tercetak sidik jariku di rokok tersebut dan kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Kebetulan sekali aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku" Kataku begitu keluar dari UKS dan melihat ada beberapa polisi, detektif polisi. Aku pun menghampiri salah satu dari mereka.

"Mungkin Cuma bunuh diri biasa, aku sudah memastikannya. Tidak ada garis tokugawa di lehernya jadi tidak mungkin dia digantung oleh seseorang. Dan, ada pendarahan di kelopak matanya sehingga dia masih hidup saat digantung. Selain itu, dilihat dari pupil matanya dan kekauan tubuh perkiraan kematian adalah sekitar 30 menit yang lalu" Kataku pada detektif polisi tersebut.

"Jangan menganggu kami, bocah. Biarkan yang profesional aja yang bekerja" Kata polisi tersebut dengan lagaknya. Aku hanya angkat bahu sambil pasang wajah biasa. Aku memang seorang detektif SMA yang tidak dikenal meskipun hampir setiap hari aku berurusan dengan kasus, aku selalu menghilang seperti kabut.

Polisi itu pun berjalan memasuki UKS bersamaan dengan tim forensik. Rencananya aku akan memeriksakan rokok itu pada tim forensik. Tapi aku akan kehilangan pelaku jika sidik jari yang tertempel di rokok tersebut diperiksa oleh tim forensik dan kemudian pelakunya pasti diperiksa. Jadi, aku akan mendapatkan sidik jari dua orang ini.

"Hei...! Sasuke-kun, apakah ini bunuh diri?" Kata Hinata yang saat itu berdiri disampingku.

"Mungkin" Kataku. Hinata hanya menatapku tak faham dan kemudian memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mau main rahasia-rahasiaan ya" Kata Hinata dengan nada merajuk. Aku pun mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju dua orang yang sedang berdiri tersebut.

"Kagero-san, Kotaro-san" Panggilku pada dua orang tersebut. Dua orang berambut coklat itu pun menoleh dan kemudian pasang wajah datar.

"Apa?" Tanya Kagero.

"Apa kalian merokok?" Kulihat Asuma-sensei langsung menoleh kearahku begitu mendengar kata 'rokok'. Nampaknya sensei yang satu ini sensitif sekali bila mendengar kata rokok.

"Enggak tuh" Kata Kotaro yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Kagero. Aku pun memasang mimik penasaran. Aku sudah terlatih untuk bersandiwara sehingga meniru mimik wajah seseorang bukan masalah bagiku, bahkan jika aku casting aktor pasti cuma setengah jalan cerita aja aku sudah dapet piala Oscar.

"Kok aneh ya? Pak polisi, aku menemukan sesuatu" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju ruang UKS. Tangan seseorang yang kuat langsung mencengkeram bajuku. Aku pun menoleh dan melihat Kagero sedang mencengkeram bajuku dengan raut wajah serius. Yah...! Tunjukkanlah wajah ketakutanmu itu.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam.

"Bukan apa-apa sih, hanya saja..." Aku pun membuka hapeku dan menunjukkan foto Hinata yang sedang pose narsis tersebut.

"Gadis ini cantik sekali ya" Kataku sambil sedikit nyengir. Nampaknya perempatan sudah nongol di dahi Kagero dengan kelopak mata yang bergetar-getar (mirip ekspresi anime kalo lagi marah ato kesal) sedangkan Kotaro hanya nyengir melihat kelakuanku tersebut.

"Kalo gitu ngapain mau panggil polisi segala, baka" Kata Kagero yang nampaknya masih kesal ditipu oleh bocah sepertiku. Yup...! Dialah pelakunya. Kulirik Asuma-sensei yang nampaknya hanya mendesah pelan mendengar ucapanku barusan yang terkesan bodoh itu.

"Kakashi, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulangkan saja para siswa. Kalo mereka tahu ada orang bunuh diri disini pastinya mereka akan berkerumun disini" Kata Asuma-sensei. Kelihatan lagi deh sifat males ngajar milik sensei yang satu ini.

"Yah...! Mungkin kau benar, aku akan bilang pada Tsunade-sama" Yah...! Dua sensei yang sama sifatnya deh, makanya pemikirannya juga sama. Kakashi-sensei pun berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah sedangkan Asuma-sensei kembali ke ruang guru, mungkin untuk beres-beres peralatannya. Dia kan tipe orang yang gak mau repot mengurusi apapun yang tidak berhubungan dengannya.

"Yah...! Nampaknya kau betul, bocah. Orang ini bunuh diri dan ciri-cirinya tepat seperti yang kau katakan" Kata polisi yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UKS. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku pelan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau yakin sekali dengan analisismu tadi?" Tanya polisi tersebut sedikit terheran.

"Yah...! Mereka berdua adalah saksi yang berbicara dengan korban menjelang kematiannya. Tanya saja pada mereka" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah Kagero dan juga Kotaro yang sedang berdiri disebelahku. Polisi berambut biru itu pun menatap tajam kearah kedua orang tersebut.

"Eh...! Kami bukan pembunuh kok, kami cuma mau menengok Arashi yang katanya pusing dan lesu" Kata Kotaro sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya begitu dilihat dengan intensif oleh polisi tersebut.

"Memang benar, tampangmu bukan tampang pembunuh. Kau pasti akan lari ketakutan melihat darah korban" Kotaro hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan polisi tersebut. Dalam hati aku juga terkikik geli melihat tampang wajah dari Kotaro waktu dihina oleh detektif polisi tersebut.

"Yah...! Kami masuk kedalam ruang UKS sekitar lima belas, eh...! dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kami mau menengok Arashi yang katanya hilang ingatan" Kata Kotaro sambil sedikit bernostalgia. Memang benar, tampang menyedihkan seperti itu tidak cocok menjadi pembunuh, bahkan dalam film sekalipun.

"Tapi, waktu aku masuk, Arashi langsung menyuruh kami keluar dan mengunci pintu. Dasar sial...!" Gerutu Kagero. Eh...! Apakah itu artinya dia mengingat kembali ketika Kagero masuk kedalam ruang UKS. Jika begitu maka...

"Sudahlah, pak polisi. Bawa saja kedua orang ini sebagai saksi tanyakan semua tentang kejadian. Sedangkan cewek yang disana itu, dia adalah pacar korban, kau bisa bawa dia untuk bertanya sesuatu tentang korban" Kataku dan langsung menarik Hinata berjalan menjauh dari TKP. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara Kakashi-sensei yang datar dari pengeras suara.

"Untuk semua murid diharapkan segera pulang, saya ulangi lagi, untuk semua murid diharapkan segera pulang" Biasanya begitu mendengar pengumuman seperti itu para murid pasti akan berteriak dengan keras. Yah...! Sekolah ini sangat ketat dan kepala sekolahnya pun tegas. Pulang pagi serasa menjadi mitos dalam sekolah ini.

Tapi, nampaknya suasana hening. Mungkin mereka semua terkejut dengan pengumuman barusan dan terkena shock mendadak. Tsunade-sama nampaknya sedang pergi dan wakil kepala sekolah, yaitu Asuma-sensei yang memegang kendali sudah hilang entah kemana sehingga Kakashi-sensei langsung saja memulangkan semua muridnya.

"Kita diusir ya?" Kata Hinata sambil sedikit terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Kakashi-sensei tadi. Kulirik kearah ruang UKS dimana polisi tadi masih sibuk menginterogasi tiga orang yang kusebutkan tadi. Mata jingga kecoklatan menangkapku dam seringaian sinis terukir diwajah manisnya. Sasame? Jangan-jangan dia...

**-0-**

"Hah...! Otogakure Boarding School? Bootloader ada disana?" Kata Hinata dengan nada terkejut begitu aku menceritakan analisisku padanya. Aku hanya angkat bahu sambil menyeringai pelan kearah Hinata.

"Mungkin saja, dan ketika Arashi hilang ingatan entah karena apa, Kagero yang sudah memperoleh ingatannya dulu datang dan membunuh Arashi" Kataku yang langsung membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya sambil membuka mulutnya.

"Dibunuh? Bukankah katamu dia bunuh diri? Dan kamu tidak mau berurusan dengan kasus seperti itu" Kata Hinata dengan nada terkejut. Aku pun menunjukkan sebatang rokok yang sudah sangat pendek kepada Hinata dengan masih menggunakan sarung tangan.

"Rokok? Sejak kapan kau merokok?" Kata Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan gitu, aku tadi menemukannya tergeletak di asbak dalam UKS. Yah...! Bukankah dalam UKS tidak boleh merokok? Jadi aku sedikit tertarik dengan rokok yang masih sedikit menyala tersebut" Kataku.

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya rokok itu dengan pembunuhan kali ini?" Kata Hinata.

"Ketika aku mencium bau asapnya, ini berbeda dengan asap yang dihasilkan oleh Asuma-sensei. Selain itu, filternya kering dan tidak ada bekas gigitan. Bukankah wajar kalau aku menganggap seseorang membakar rokok ini untuk meracuni Arashi di UKS?" Kataku sambil menyunggingkan seulas seringaian sinis kearah Hinata yang nampaknya terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Aku pernah mendengar tentang sebuah tumbuhan yang bersifat psikotropik, tapi untuk yang satu ini hanyalah rumor. Tumbuhan yang tumbuh di Afrika. Akarnya berbentuk kaki, setengahnya mirip orang dan setengahnya mirip kambing. Memiliki efek mimpi buruk dan halusinasi yang kuat bila dibakar, namanya adalah _Radix pedis diaboli_ atau disebut dengan ..."

"Kaki setan" Kataku. Aku kira hal itu cuma rumor belaka. Mengendalikan mimpi buruk seseorang dengan semacam obat? Yang benar saja. Tapi aku sekarang tahu kalo hal itu mungkin saja setelah melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat mendalam dari wajah Arashi yang gantung diri tadi pagi.

"Huh...! Aku tidak tahu kamu ngerti hal begituan dari mana, dimana, kapan, dan bagaimana. Tapi, Sasuke-kun, kenapa tadi kau bilang kalo ini adalah bunuh diri?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kalo Kagero dibawa sebagai tersangka, tentunya dia akan mendekam di penjara. Aku akan menguak kenapa dia menjadi hilang ingatan dan Fuuma Corp. baru kemudian aku akan menjebloskan dia kedalam penjara" Kataku. Hinata tampak membulatkan bibirnya mendengar ucapanku barusan. Tapi, aku merasa sedikit aneh dengan usahaku yang sekarang ini.

Aku menempelkan sebuah GPS transmitter pada Kagero saat pandangannya teralihkan oleh foto Hinata waktu itu dan sekarang aku dengan bebas bisa melacaknya menggunakan hapeku. Aku tidak boleh terburu-buru dalam melacaknya, jadi mungkin seminggu lagi aku akan memulai kembali aksiku.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau nge-date?" Tanya Hinata. Aku pun melirik kearah Hinata dengan raut wajah datar,

"Perasaan kemarin kita udah nge-date deh" Kataku. Yah...! Kemarin aku makan malam dengan Hinata di sebuah restoran. Tapi...

"Tapi, kemarin kan ada kasus yang menjijikkan itu. Aku bukan kamu yang bisa makan dengan tenang setelah melihat mayat dengan kondisi perut tercabik-cabik waktu itu. Aku bahkan hampir memuntahkan sarapanku tadi pagi begitu mengingatnya" Keluh Hinata. Yah...! Sebuah kasus kecil terjadi di dekat restoran tersebut.

"Wah...! Gimana ya?" Kataku sambil menyeringai kearah Hinata. Hinata hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapanku tersebut.

"Pokoknya kita harus nge-date" Katanya. Eh...! Semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Hinata dan ekspresi itu...

Aku pun menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sinis sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepala. Kulihat Hinata menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, manis tapi terkesan malu-malu. Sudah kuduga begitu...

"Karena kita pulang pagi, gimana kalo ke taman sana" Kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan besar dengan gambar ikan hiu di depan gerbangnya.

"Terserah deh" Kata Hinata.

"Tapi, aku ingin pulang dulu untuk menemui seseorang"

**TBC**

Siapa yang ingin ditemui oleh Sasuke?

Wow...! Penjelasan yang bagus dari DevilishGrin tentang Alzheimer (jujur saja, author udah lupa apa itu Alzheimer tapi yang author ingat itu berhubungan sama ingatan).

**Happy Read**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Sea World Case**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Hhhhh...! Dobe, kalo mau ke rumah bilang-bilang napa" Kataku sambil mendesah pelan kearah seroang cowok berambut duren yang sekarang sedang duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil menaikkan kakinya keatas meja (apaan ini?) bersama empat orang yang duduk dengan sopan.

Seorang berambut hitam dengan matanya yang juga hitam sedang ngemil kacang garing dengan remah yang sudah sangat berserakan di lantai di bawahnya. Dia adalah Kidoumaru, gitaris dari Hebi band.

Disebelahnya, wanita berambut pink dengan mata hitam yang sedang menopang kepala dengan ekspresi pasrah lalu memukul tengkuk Kidoumaru sampai dia tersedak kulit kacang. Itu adalah Tayuya, bassist dari Hebi.

Lalu, seorang lagi yang berambut biru yang sedang duduk dengan ekspresi congkaknya sedang tertawa ngakak sambil menunjuk kearah Kidoumaru. Dia adalah Sakon, drummer dari Hebi.

Dan, yang terakhir. Seorang berambut biru keputihan sedang duduk sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya. Ekspresi yang serius dan cool dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Dia adalah ...

"Kimimaro...!" Yah...! Sudah kuduga. Hinata pun langsung berlari setelah mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen dari tas miliknya. Dia baru pertama kali ini berhadapan secara langsung dengan Kimimaro sehingga aku memaklumi teriakan fans girl miliknya.

"Yo" Kataku menyapa. Kimimaro yang nampaknya sedang sibuk tanda tangan hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya padaku. Ketiga anggota band lainnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Oh...! Teme, kok sudah pulang sih?" Kata dobe sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya dan kemudian duduk dengan benar.

"Ada kasus di sekolah" Jawabku singkat sambil duduk di sebelah dobe. Hinata pun mengikutiku setelah mengambil kembali kertas yang sudah ditanda tangani oleh Kimimaro. Aku punya firasat kalo nanti dia akan membingkai kertas tersebut sesampainya di rumah tad.

"Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?" Kataku langsung pada Kimimaro. Kimimaro adalah agen CIA, dan nampaknya dia juga ingin menemukan Firmware AMI. Dia hanya mendesah pelan menghadapi sikapku yang blak-blakan ini.

"Fuuma Corp." Katanya.

"Yups...! Kami akan bermain untuk Fuuma Corp. sebulan kedepan" Kata dobe. Aku pun menatap tajam kearah dobe.

"Aku mau bicara sebentar denganmu" Kataku sambil menyeret dobe dari tempat duduknya. Dobe pun menatapku dengan tatapan meminta belas kasihan. Aku tak peduli dengan biji safir itu dan terus menyeretnya saja. Seenaknya aja masuk rumah orang tanpa izin.

"Kalian berempat berbincang-bincanglah, orang ini cuma manager kan?" Kataku sambil menyeret dobe menuju kamarku yang berada tak jauh disitu.

"Maafkan aku, Teme" Kata dobe begitu aku langsung menutup pintu kamar. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku pelan melihat dobe yang nampak sangat menyedihkan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang" Kataku. Kulihat ekspresi menyedihkan di wajah dobe berubah menjadi ekspresi tegang.

"Siapa?" Tanya dobe sambil berdiri.

"Bootloader, dia saudaraku" Kataku yang hanya dijawab dengan tatapan penasaran oleh dobe. Aku pun kembali menceritakan analisisku soal bootloader dan kenapa aku menyuruhnya untuk menyelidiki bootloader sementara aku akan menyelidiki Kagero.

Bootloader itu adalah orang dengan kemampuan yang hampir setara denganku, baik dalam bidang komputer dan ketangkasan menggunakan senjata. Kami mempunyai wajah yang mirip karena kami kembar, tetapi dia disekolahkan ke luar negeri dan nampaknya dia terpengaruh dengan persaingan ketat disana. Itu menjadikannya jauh lebih serius daripada aku dan dia mendedikasikan hidupnya menjadi detektif andalan dari Uchiha Corp. sementara aku lebih leluasa hidup bebas sebagai rakyat biasa.

Tapi dengan kehidupannya sebagai detektif itu, dia benar-benar seperti anonymous yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak karena menurutnya detektif itu bekerja dibalik layar. Melankolis banget.

"Uh, oh" Kata dobe dengan raut wajah tegang setelah kuberi tahu siapa bootloader itu.

"Entar biar Sakura dan Hinata yang jadi manager Hebi. Mereka bisa latihan di ruang musik sekolah"

**-0-**

"Hei...! Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalo Naruto ada di rumahmu?" Kata Hinata dengan anda penasaran. Setelah insiden itu, aku melempar Naruto ke ruang tengah dan langsung pergi dengan Hinata.

"Oh, itu...! Aku hanya memperhatikan ekspresi wajahmu saat minta date tadi" Kataku sambil menatap datar kearah jalanan yang nampak masih sepi. Mungkin masih jam kerja kali.

"Ekspresimu sama dengan Sakura yang waktu itu mainan hape saat presentasi" Kataku datar saja. Hinata hanya membulatkan mulutnya sesaat sebelum aku membelokkan mobil kearah mulut ikan hiu.

Yah...! Sea world.

Biasanya memang ramai, tapi sekarang adalah jam kerja, jadi masih sepi disini. Maksudku di pintu masuk.

"Wah...! Tak kusangka akan seramai ini didalam" Kata Hinata begitu masuk kedalam Sea World. Didalam memang ramai, aku gak tahu mereka itu bolos kerja atau pengangguran, tapi nampaknya banyak juga teman satu sekolahku disini.

"Yah...! Namanya juga tempat hiburan" Kataku datar saja. Tapi, nampaknya dia tidak memperhatikan ucapanku. Dia lebih tertarik sama ikan yang berenang kesana kemari. Yah...! Whatever.

Aku pun berjalan-jalan disebelah Hinata. Mirip deperti bodyguardnya daripada pacarnya, tapi terserahlah. Lagipula aku juga menikmati pertunjukan ini. Melihat banyak ikan yang berenang kesana kemari secara bergerombol, meskipun ada beberapa yang hidup soliter.

"Menurutmu disini ada hiu juga gak? Atau orca?" Tanya Hinata ketika sampai di persimpangan. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisku dan angkat bahu.

"Entahlah, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau melamar jadi bahan makanan?" Kataku dengan nada datar. Raut wajah Hinata nampak asem mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Bukan begitu tau. Aku hanya pengen melihat orca dan hiu secara live gitu lho" Kata Hinata.

"Mungkin ada, tapi di kandang terpisah. Bisa abis ntar kalo dia di kandangkan di kandang yang sama dengan ikan-ikan ini" Kataku sambl berjalan mencari pemandangan laut yang lain. Sebenernya ada beberapa permainan untuk anak-anak tepat di kiri persimpangan ini, tapi ngapain juga kesana?

"Eh...! Tunggu, Sasuke-kun. Kau gak mau foto bareng nih" Kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan hape miliknya. Aku pun menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau mau foto. Sini aku foto aja" Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyambar hape yang berada di tangan Hinata. Tapi, Hinata menarik kembali tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya.

"Bersama-sama. Aku kan belum punya foto barengan sama kamu selama ini" Kata Hinata sambil manyun kearahku. Aku pun menarik kembali tanganku dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam kantong celanaku dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Terus, siapa yang bakalan ambil fotonya?" Tanyaku. Hinata hanya angkat bahu.

"Kan bisa pake kamera belakang?" Katanya.

"Kualitasnya pasti jelek"

"Posisi selvie?"

"Nanti gak pas angle nya"

"Kamu kok banyak alasan sih?" Aku pun langsung menarik salah seorang yang lewat secara random dan kemudian menyerahkan hape milik Hinata kepadanya.

"Tolong foto yang bagus ya" Kataku sambil ambil posisi di samping Hinata. Pria, eh, cowok berambut hitam dengan topi yang posisinya terlalu rendah sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah putih pucat miliknya.

Dia pun langsung mengambil foto kami berdua dari berbagai angle dan posisi sebelum dia mengembalikan hape milik Hinata dan segera pergi.

"Arigatou" Kataku dengan nada sedikit pelan. Kenapa dia? Aku pun mengikuti Hinata yang sedang berjalan tak tentu arah sambil melihat-lihat foto yang baru saja diambil oleh orang lewat tadi.

"Fotonya bagus,Sasuke-kun. Tapi kamu itu gak sopan banget sih, main tarik-tarik orang seenaknya. Untung aja tadi orangnya baik" Kata Hinata sambil terus memperhatikan hape miliknya tersebut.

"Sini, lihat fotonya" Kataku sambil menarik hape tersebut. Hinata yang nampaknya masih fokus dengan hapenya tentu saja terkejut dan kemudian memasang wajah manyun sambil terus berjalan.

Apa ini? Angle dan penataan cahayanya benar-benar pas, seolah menyatu dengan sempurna. Selain itu, nampaknya dia tadi menggunakan camera effect dan effectnya benar-benar sesuai dengan hasilnya. Aku pernah mencoba camera hape milik Hinata dan hasilnya memang tak pernah mengecewakan, tapi hanya seorang fotografer profesional saja yang bisa menghasilkan foto semacam ini.

Meskipun sebenernya aku juga bisa sih. Tapi, penampilan orang itu bukan seperti fotografer. Siapa dia?

"Eh...! Sasuke-kun, nampaknya disini juga bagus deh" Kata Hinata sambil tiba-tiba terhenti dari jalannya dan kemudian melihat kearah kanannya. Aku pun ikut menolehkan kepalaku kearah kananku dan melihat sebuah akuarium yang nampak memiliki banyak terumbu karang dan ikan yang berenang-renang di dalamnya.

"Baiklah, pose yang bagus ya" Kataku sambil mengaktifkan kamera hape Hinata dan memotret Hinata dengan berbagai pose.

"Duduk dulu deh, capek dari tadi berdiri terus" Kataku sambil berjalan menuju bangku yang ada di dekat situ dan kemudian duduk melepas lelah. Hinata pun berjalan mendekatiku dan kemudian duduk disamping kiriku.

"Huh...! Payah, masak gitu doang capek sih" Cibir Hinata. Aku pun mengacuhkannya dan mulai membuka foto bersama Hinata tadi. Aku masih penasaran dengan cowok bertopi tadi sehingga aku masih ingin melihat-lihat foto yang diambilnya.

"Bagus ya, hasil jepretan orang tadi" Komentar Hinata yang nampaknya sudah bersandar di bahuku sambil melihat-lihat foto tadi.

"Hn" Jawabku singkat. Bila cowok itu adalah 'dia', untuk apa dia kesini? Apakah ada kasus disekitar sini?

Beberapa saat kemudian, hidungku mencium sesuatu. Sesuatu yang aku kenal baik. Aroma ini? Aroma karat, darimana datangnya?

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan mengembalikan hape tersebut kepada Hinata. Kulihat sekelilingku dan kemudian ku berjalan dengan cepat, tidak, aku berlari menuju toilet yang berada tidak jauh dari situ dan langsung membuka pintunya.

"Kyaaaa" Jeritan Hinata nampaknya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi begitu melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan yang berada di toilet tersebut. Seorang pria dengan rambut coklat sedang terduduk lemas dengan pisau yang menancap di dada kirinya. Pisau tersebut menancap diatas sebuah kantong plastik yang dipeluknya dan menembus jantungnya sehingga tidak menyebabkan cipratan darah pada orang yang menusukkannya.

Sedangkan didepannya, seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan topi berwarna hitam putih sedang memeriksa mayat tersebut sambil menggunakan sapu tangan oada tangan kanannya. Sekilas ini terlihat seperti...

"Perampok" Seseorang langsung berteriak begitu melihat scene seperti itu. Nampaknya teriakan Hinata benar-benar membuat orang-orang datang ke toilet. Aku pun berjalan menuju cowok bertopi tersebut dan kemudian ikut memeriksa mayat.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menemukan pelakunya segera sebelum polisi datang. Cepat ceritakan apa yang kau tahu" Bisikku pada cowok itu pun.

"Aku ada di toilet ini dan mendengar orang ini berincang-bincang dengan seseorang dan waktu dia berteriak 'You are the one who was ...' aku mendengar suara seseorang lari, aku pun segera melakukan urusan ku dan kemudian ketika aku membuka pintu dia sudah begini" Katanya dengan nada datar saja.

Aku pun segera keluar dari toilet begitu melihat kalo korban merupakan seseorang yang kukenal hari ini. Dua buah pembunuhan dalam satu hari, dan semua itu dari Fuuma Corp. Nampaknya mereka sedang merahasiakan sesuatu, dan Arashi dan Kagero mengetahui hal ini.

Tetapi...

"You are the one who was... Huh...! Menyebalkan"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Hinata's POV**

Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat hebat. Selama hampir setahun ini aku berpacaran dengannya, selain mengagumi kemampuannya yang serba bisa dan jalan pikirannya yang sangat berbeda, aku juga mulai mempercayai setiap nalurinya. Sehingga, waktu dia tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduk ketika aku sedang bersandar padanya, secara tidak sadar aku langsung berlari mengikutinya dan kemudian dia menemukan kasus itu.

Kasus...! Kasus...! Kasus...!

Kenapa sih ketika aku sedang dalam keadaan romantis selalu ada kasus? Kutukan apa sih yang menimpa Sasuke-kun? Dia pernah mengencingi makam seorang raja setan?

Cowok bertopi hitam-putih yang tadi menolong kami berdua untuk foto (dan fotonya keren banget ngalah-ngalahin fotonya Sasuke-kun) sedang berusaha untuk mencari dompet atau barang berharga dari korban penusukannya. Dan setelah menghampiri cowok tersebut, Sasuke-kun membisikkan sesuatu dan kemudian keluar setelah menyuruh semua orang yang masuk toilet untuk menjaga cwok itu dan menjaga keadaan TKP.

Itu sih wajar, dan kemudian dia berlari menuju pintu masuk sekaligus pintu keluar dan menyuruh satpam untuk menunggu polisi sebelum dia bisa memasukkan atau mengeluarkan seseorang. Itu masih wajar kan?

Terus apa yang dilakukannya sekarang coba? Dia sedang berkeliling dengan wajah serius, membuka mata lebar-lebar. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Iya, sesuatu. Tetapi mengapa dia membuka matanya pada setiap cewek yang lewat disampingnya. Selama hampir setahun aku jalan dengan Sasuke-kun, dia itu selalu berjalan di sampingku. Dia yang selalu membuat hatiku merasa nyaman karena merasa dilindungi.

Tetapi sekarang? Dia sedang berjalan di depanku dengan mata yang fokus pada cewek yang sedang berjalan. Gimana aku gak panas coba? Dan, setiap beberapa saat dia kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah salah satu cewek dan kemudian mundur kembali. Apa sih yang dicari Sasuke-kun? Penggantiku? Oh, don't do that to me.

Dan...

"Hey...! Can I take picture with you?" Katanya sambil mendekati seorang cewek bule dan berbincang-bincang dengannya. Dia berambut pirang pasir dengan kulit yang putih kemerahan. Cantik sih, tapi...

Kulihat Sasuke-kun memotretnya dengan hape milik cewek bule tersebut dan kemudian dengan wajah tak bersalah dia kembali memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari 'cewek' lain. Panas banget kan?

"Sasuke-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kataku sambil berjalan disampingnya. Aku harus mengeluarkan energi lebih banyak untuk berjalan secepat Sasuke-kun. Dia hanya menolehkan sedikit kepalanya padaku.

"Tenanglah, kau tahu kan, bagaimana perasaanku padamu" Katanya dengan nada datar dan kemudian tetap berjalan mencari 'cewek' lain. Huh...! Gombal banget deh. Dan kemudian dia melakukan hal itu, memotret cewek dengan hape milik cewek itu, beberapa kali setelah dia mengatakan hal 'gombal' itu padaku.

Tapi, nampaknya dia masih belum menemukan apa yang dia cari. Wajahnya yang sudah mulai lelah itu nampaknya masih sangat bersemangat sambil tetap memfokuskan matanya untuk mencari sesuatu yang aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu.

"Kau mencari siapa sih, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Dia tidak menoleh dan tetap saja mencari.

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja dulu. Kau bisa duduk dimana saja dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku. Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya" Kata Sasuke-kun tanpa menoleh kearahku. Siapakah yang dicarinya? Apakah seseorang yang dinamakan Firmware AMI itu? Ataukah dia mencari saudaranya, bootloader?

Aku pun hanya pasrah mengikuti Sasuke-kun dan tidak banyak bicara lagi setelah itu. Yah...! Meskipun hatiku panas melihatnya tiba-tiba meminta potret pada cewek yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi, aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun.

"Huh...! Jika dia sudah pergi sejak tadi, maka aku harus segera mengejarnya" Katanya sambil berbalik kearahku. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keringat, tetapi nampaknya ekspresi semangatnya masih belum pudar. Senyuman miliknya yang biasanya hanya dia tunjukkan saat dia benar-benar terpacu adrenalinnya mulai tampak pada wajah tampannya tersebut. Dia benar-benar serius.

"Ayo, Hinata" Katanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Aku pun berbalik dan mengikutinya. Kulihat beberapa polisi sedang masuk kedalam sea world. Oh, nampaknya Sasuke sudah tahu kalo polisi akan datang. Dia menyuruh satpam untuk mengunci pintu masuk agar seseorang yang dia cari di dalam sea world ini tidak keluar. Jika polisi sudah masuk kedalam sea world dan Sasuke-kun belum menemukan orang tersebut, maka yang akan dilakukannya adalah menjaga pintu masih sea world selama beberapa waktu dan jika tidak berhasil dia akan mengejarnya. Pintar sekali.

Para polisi itu sudah mulai mendekat. Begitu kami berpapasan dengannya, sebuah gerakan yang tak terduga. Benar-benar cepat dan hampir tidak diperkirakan sebelumnya.

Bayangkan, Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba langsung menarik sebuah borgol yang menggantung di salah satu pinggang polisi dengan tangan kanan dan menarik tangan polisi tersebut dengan tangan kiri setelah melepaskan kunci borgol. Setelah itu, dia memborgol tangan polisi tersebut dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik seorang gadis yang lewat di sebelah kami dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah melepaskan tangan polisi. Kemudian dia memborgol tangan gadis tersebut bersama tangan polisi.

Hal itu terjadi sangat cepat sehingga si gadis dan polisi itu pun terkejut.

"What the..."

**TBC**

Siapakah pelaku pembunuhan itu? Dan bagaimana cara Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali lihat? Siapakah cowok dengan topi hitam putih itu? Apakah rahasia yang dipendam oleh Fuuma Corp?

Kagero sudah terbunuh, Fuuma Corp. nampaknya memiliki sebuah rahasia berdarah. Apakah Firmware AMI berada di belakang semua ini? Sasuke akan menyelidiknya bersama dengan bootloader sebulan lagi.

**Happy Read**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Sea World Case**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

**Normal POV**

Suasana jadi tegang setelah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja memborgol gadis yang lewat disebelahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka" Teriak Hinata begitu menyadari gerakan cepat Sasuke yang setingkat dengan pencopet profesional. Tapi, kali ini dia mencopet borgol dari polisi. Berani bener...!

Sedangkan Sasuke saat ini malah berdiri dengan wajah datar sambil melemparkan kunci borgol tersebut keatas secara perlahan dan menangkapnya. Dia melakukannya beberapa kali dengan wajah datar tak bersalah sambil menatap kearah polisi tersebut.

"Cepat kembalikan kuncinya, aku tidak mau main-main. Kasus perampokan selalu membuatku muak. Jika kau tidak mengembalikannya, aku akan menghajarmu" Polisi berambut hitam itu pun mengeluarkan aura mengancam dari dalam tubuhnya. Wajah Hinata langsung pucat merasakan aura yang sangat kuat tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke nampaknya tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ini bukan kasus perampokan" Kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan aktifitas melempar kunci miliknya dan kemudian dia langsung menunjuk batang hidung gadis yang diborgol olehnya secara sengaja tersebut.

"Kau yang membunuhnya" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar saja. Gadis itu pun juga menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong sebelum akhirnya dia menyunggingkan seringaian sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Kau, detektif uchiha itu lagi ya? Tapi, maaf, kali ini kasus perampokan, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk aksi sok kerenmu itu" Kata polisi tersebut sambil menatap Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit marah. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada polisi pemula tersebut dengan wajah yang tetap datar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengalihkan kembali pada gadis yang diborgolnya tersebut.

'Gadis ini...?' Batin Sasuke begitu melihat ekspresi wajah gadis tersebut yang sudah hilang kesinisannya. Sekarang sudah terganti dengan wajah gadis yang sendu.

"Hhhh...! Baiklah, ayo kita ke TKP" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju toilet tempat terjadinya kasus tersebut. Polisi itu pun mengangkat tangannya, mencoba untuk mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa tangannya belum terlepas. Beberapa saat kemudian dia pun mendesah pelan dan kemudian berjalan menuju toilet tempat terjadinya kasus dibelakang Sasuke.

Toilet itu nampaknya ramai sekali, tetapi beberapa orang membatasi tempat tersebut agar tidak ada yang mengacak-acak TKP sebelum polisi datang. Seorang cowok bertopi hitam-putih sedang duduk sambil dijaga banyak orang yang menjaganya dengan tampang menahan amarah. Sasuke datang dan langsung membawa cowok tersebut masuk kedalam TKP dan memulai pertunjukan analisisnya.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku memulai analisisku, aku adalah orang yang menemukan orang ini berkeliaran di sekitar mayat di toilet ini" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah cowok betopi hitam-putih tersebut.

"Kalo begitu sudah jelas kan? Dia sedang mencari dompet atau uang orang tersebut setelah membunuhnya. Ini kasus perampokan" Kata polisi tersebut dengan nada tidak sabar sambil menahan hasrat untuk memukul Sasuke. Tapi, karena tangannya sedang diborgol dia hanya diam saja.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mayatnya. Darah yang ada pada mayatnya sudah sedikit mengental dan nampaknya masih sekitar lima menit setelah penusukan. Lima menit? Waktu yang cukup untuk melarikan diri bukan? Kenapa dia masih disini sambil memeriksa mayat?" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah polisi tersebut. Polisi tersebut nampak sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Sasuke. Tapi, kan gak elit kalo polisi dikalahkan oleh analisis tabak-tebakan anak SMA sehingga dia hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Jadi, menurutmu orang ini adalah orang yang pertama menemukan mayatnya?" Kata polisi tersebut nampaknya sudah mulai mengerti jalan pikiran dari Sasuke. Sasuke melirik kearah cowok tersebut dan kemudian dia angkat bicara.

"Aku hanya melakukan tugasku di toilet dan kemudian mendengar orang ini berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang lalu kemudian aku mendengar suara orang lari setelah dia berteriak" Kata cowok tersebut dengan ekspresi datar seolah dia tak takut dengan tuduhannya sebagai tersangka tersebut.

"Bisa saja kau melakukan itu untuk membela dirimu kan? Pura-pura tetap disana dan memeriksa mayat sambil membawa dompet korban dan kemudian menunggu seseorang dan memberikan kesaksian palsu?" Kata polisi tersebut dengan nada sarkastik melihat kearah cowok tersangka.

"Yups...! Itu mungkin bisa juga terjadi, tapi dia tidak mungkin jadi pembunuh" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yakin sekali. Polisi tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi heran mendengar ucapan super PD dari Sasuke tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Kata polisi tersebut.

"Karena wajahnya terlalu lemah untuk jadi pembunuh" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk batang hidung dari cowok tersebut. Polisi itu pun bengong dengan alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Sasuke.

'Kupikir dia detektif yang hebat, ternyata aku salah ya' Batin polisi tersebut sambil memandang Sasuke dari atas kebawah.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Bisik Hinata dengan perasaan malu.

"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana kalo aku bisa menyeret pelakunya kemari dan kemudian memberikan bukti yang jelas padamu?" Tawar Sasuke sambil berjalan kedepan polisi tersebut dengan ekspresi datar khas miliknya.

"Jika bukti itu kuat, silahkan saja" Kata polisi tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang coba cium sesuatu disekitar mayat, maka akan jelas apa bukti yang ku maksud" Kata Sasuke. Polisi itu pun mendekat kearah mayat dan kemudian mencoba mengendus aroma yang tercium dari tubuh mayat. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sedikit memelototkan matanya.

"Aroma ini? Parfum"

"Ya...! Ini adalah parfum. Cowok ini mendengar korban berbincang-bincang dengan si pelaku. Itu artinya pelaku merupakan teman dekat korban sehingga sangat mungkin korban sudah melakukan kontak sentuh dengannya" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi, bisa saja itu parfum milik korban" Bantah polisi tersebut.

"Tidak, coba cium lebih teliti lagi. Aroma parfum itu terkesan manis dan feminim dan hanya tercium dari daerah lengan atas dan paha atas. Wanita biasa menyemprotkan parfumnya di daerah leher dan juga daerah pinggang. Sehingga aku mencari wanita dengan postur tubuh dengan leher setinggi lengan atas korban dan pinggang setinggi paha atas korban" Kata Sasuke sambil melirik kearah gadis yang diborgolnya tadi yang sekarang berekspresi kesal sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"Selain itu, kata-kata terakhir korban waktu itu juga menyadarkanku. Ucapannya adalah 'You are the one who was ...' dalam kalimat ini, jelas si pelaku merupakan orang asing. Dan dari caranya mengucapkan 'you' bisa di katakan kalo dia memakai aksen Inggris. Juga, sebenernya aku sudah mengenal korban, korban adalah Kagero Fuuma dari Fuuma Corp. maka kemungkinan besar pelaku juga dari Fuuma Corp." Jelas Sasuke.

"Fuuma Corp. merupakan perusahaan dibidang teknologi sehingga setiap karyawannya pasti juga menggunakan teknologi Fuuma Corp. Lalu, aku sedikit mengintip layar hapenya ketika dia membuka menu tadi dan menemukan sesuatu yang jelas" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah gadis tersebut.

"Theme Colour. Jika dalam aksen Amerika biasanya ditulis Theme Color, itu adalah bukti bahwa kamu adalah orang inggris. Is that right?" Kata Sasuke.

"Itu belum cukup" Sergah polisi. Sasuke memandang polisi tersebut dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi sedikit kesal. Nampaknya polisi ini lebih membela gadis tersebut daripada dirinya. Gadis itu memang cantik sih, rambutnya pendek dan berwarna hijau dan kulitnya putih bersih, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang barat, mungkin dia blasteran.

"Yah...! Tidak apa-apa kalo itu tidak cukup. Itu cuman sesuatu yang mendukung penyelidikanku kali ini. Untuk buktinya, ada didalam tas yang dibawanya itu" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai kearah gadis yang sekarang sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kesal. Sasuke pun membalas pandangan tersebut dengan ekspresi dingin khas darinya.

"Kalo benar, akan ditemukan sebuah rokok aneh yang dibawa korban ketika kesini. Rokok berisi sebuah racun yang membuatmu lebih memilih mati daripada harus menghirup asapnya. Kau akan menemukan sidik jari korban dirokok tersebut, karena benda itulah pemicu pembunuhan ini" Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan TKP setelah meletakkan kuncinya diatas telapak tangan polisi tersebut dan kemudian menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar dari toilet.

"Huh...! Kau berlagak seperti itu pun tidak keren, Sasuke-kun. Pergi dari sana sebelum membuktikan kalo dia bersalah" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan disamping Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi.

"Are, cowok bertopi tadi kemana ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil celingukan mencari cowok bertopi yang sudah menjadi tersangka tadi. Sasuke masih diam dengan ekspresi serius. Nampaknya dia sedang berpikir keras. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendesahkan nafasnya pelan dan sukses membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke hanya sedikit tersenyum sinis sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pundak Hinata.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok" Kata Sasuke sambil merendahkan sedikit kepalanya agar sejajar dengan kepala Hinata. Hinata tampak sedikit risih dengan perlakuan Sasuke, meskipun nampak juga sedikit kesenangan di wajahnya.

"Apa kau baru saja ngemil putung rokok?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada sarkastik. Sasuke pun kembali berjalan seperti biasa, tetapi tangannya masih menempel di pundak Hinata ketika dia berjalan melewati pintu keluar dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang berada di tempat parkir. Setelah itu mereka berpisah karena Sasuke masuk melalui pintu sebelah kanan dan Hinata masuk melalui pintu sebelah kiri.

Tak jauh dari mereka sebuah mobil berwarna hitam elegan dan mengkilap tengah parkir di tempat yang cukup terpencil dengan satu dua mobil disekitarnya. Kaca mobil mereka gelap sehingga tidak terlihat ada orang atau tidak dalam mobil tersebut.

Tetapi, didalamnya seseorang dengan rambut kecoklatan pendek dan mencuat lancip keatas seperti tanaman lidah buaya sedang bersandar pada kursi dibelakang kemudi. Sedangkan seseorang yang tidak terlihat dengan jelas duduk di kursi penumpang. Seringaian kejam tampak pada wajah orang itu. Bahkan seseorang yang belum mengenalnya pun akan langsung mengetahui bahwa seringaian dan mata kuning yang menatap dingin itu sangat berbahaya.

"Hah...! Jadi pemuda yang lagi di mabuk asmara itu ancamanmu? Menurutku dia cuma anak SMA biasa" Kata orang yang berada didepan sambil menatap Sasuke yang saat itu sedang bercanda dengan Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan. Orang yang dibelakang itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa yang memuakkan.

"Menurut mataku, dia hanya sedang menutupi kemampuannya" Katanya sambil melihat mobil yang di naiki Sasuke berlalu.

Disamping kiri mobil Sasuke yang berlalu, terparkir sebuah mobil yang juga berwarna hitam, tetapi tidak semewah mobil hitam yang tadi. Seseorang dengan topi hitam putih yang menjadi tersangka tadi tampak berbaring di dua kursi depan sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit dan memetulkan spion kanan miliknya. Tampaknya dia mengamati Sasuke sambil menatap kearah spion kananya yang memantulkan bayangan mobil Sasuke sebelum mobil tersebut pergi.

"Menarik sekali, MBR" Katanya sambil melepaskan topinya. Rambut hitam pendek miliknya berkilau ditimpa cahaya matahari. Mata hitam miliknya menyeringai kearah mobil Sasuke yang telah pergi cukup jauh sambil tangannya menggengam sesuatu.

**-0-**

"Apa? Bootloader?" Kata Hinata dengan nada sedikit terkejut sambil memperlihatkan layar hapenya yang memperlihatkan foto cowok bertopi hitam putih tadi ketika dia menemukan mayat. Sasuke memotretnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi ketika dia merogoh saku depan kemeja mayat tersebut.

"Yups...! Kalo dilihat dari foto kita yang diambilnya, dia pasti sudah berlatih cukup lama dalam urusan design, sehingga satu-satunya kelemahannya untuk mengambil tes itu adala pada **Simulation Gaming. **Kau tahu, dia itu berkali lipat lebih serius daripada aku sehingga dia tidak suka main game. Tapi ternyata ada juga penyelidikan yang menggunakan game" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar saja.

"Hei...! Tunggu dulu, kau tiba-tiba saja memecahkan kasus hanya dengan melihat korban dan mencium bau cewek yang lewat dan kemudian menemukan bootloader secara kebetulan dihari yang sama. Sebenernya seberapa besar sih daya analisismu itu? Dan lagi, bagaimana kau tahu kalo dia bootloader?" Kata Hinata dengan nada terkejut melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Hinata, jika aku memutar musik disini apakah kau bisa menebak dengan tepat itu soundtrack apa? Atau aku menunjukkan gambar tokoh anime dan kemudian kau bisa membayangkan keadaan hentainya?" Kata Sasuke sambil merebut hape Hinata dan kemudian menyetelkan sebuah musik soundtrack sebuah anime yang merupakan hobi Hinata.

"Jelas" Jawab Hinata dengan bangga sekali.

"Seperti itulah jawabanku kepadamu" Jawab Sasuke enteng sekali.

"Heh...! Tunggu dulu, bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang bootloader itu? Apakah kau bisa melihat sebuah tulisan besar diatas kepalanya yang bertuliskan 'bootloader' seperti dalam game sepak bola begitu" Kata Hinata tetap bersikukuh menanyakan hal itu. Sasuke pun melempar hape Hinata kearah Hinata dan kemudian tetap fokus kembali menyetir.

"Tidak, korbannya tadi adalah Kagero-san. Karena dia adalah pelaku pembunuhan Arashi, maka aku menaruh sebuah GPS transmitter disakunya dan akan menyelidikinya seminggu lagi. Tetapi ketika aku memeriksanya tadi, GPS itu sudah tidak ada. Dan karena hanya satu yang memeriksa mayat saat itu jadi dia juga tahu rencanaku dan mengambil GPS milikku" Jelas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis pelaku tadi? Bukankah dia bisa juga mengambilnya?" Tanya Hinata sambil menatap penasaran kearah Sasuke.

"Gadis tadi tidak akan mengambilnya. Dia pasti tahu benda apa itu, karena dia bekerja pada Fuuma Corp. Selain itu membawa GPS transmitter sama saja dengan menuliskan sebuah tulisan besar di atas kepalamu 'hei...! aku disini tangkap aku' sehingga dia meninggalkannya disitu" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata hanya manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar penjelasan Sasuke barusan.

"Selain itu, nampaknya bootloader juga sudah mengetahui identitasku" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil. Hinata sedikit terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi, kalian berdua sudah mengetahui identitas masing-masing. Kau tidak punya andalan, Sasuke-kun?" Kata Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Itu tidak perlu, targetku adalah Firmware AMI, bukan bootloader. Selain itu, bukankah Firmware AMI sudah mengetahui identitasku (di Little Secret). Jadi, mungkin rencanaku selanjutnya adalah menjadi umpan untuk Firmware AMI dan membiarkan bootloader menjalankan sisanya. Bootloader mungkin berpikiran sama denganku, tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menjadi pahlawan semudah itu" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyapanya dan kemudian merundingkan semuanya bersama?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada kesal. Nampaknya dia tidak mau repot memikirkan perang saudara ini.

"Mobil hitam terpencil tadi. Dari luar memang tidak bisa melihat kedalam, tapi aku tahu ada seseorang disana. Seseorang yang mengerikan. Jadi kami tidak berbicara, aku hanya akan menyuruh dobe untuk memata-matai dia dan kemudian memperkirakan rencananya dan menyesuaikan dengan rencanaku. Tentu saja bootloader akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku" Kata Sasuke dengan nada enteng.

"Tetapi, persaingan dua saudara ini yang akan membawanya menuju akhir" Kata Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum mengerikan. Hinata sampai bergidik melihat Sasuke.

"Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menggangguku"

**TBC**

Apakah sesuatu yang mengganggu Sasuke? Bagaimanakah persaingan antara dua saudara ini?

Dua saudara sudah mengetahui jati diri masing-masing lawannya. Persaingan akan semakin mengetat antara dua orang yang sepadan kemampuan analisisnya layaknya Sherlock dan Mycroft. Dan diatas mereka, Firmware AMI juga mempunyai sendiri rencana miliknya untuk menghancurkan Sasuke.

**Happy Read**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****6**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Kabuto's Back  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Sasuke sudah terdesak oleh dua orang yang mempunyai peran berbeda. Seorang adalah musuh terbesarnya, dan seorang lagi adalah rivalnya. Dia tidak akan menghubungi rivalnya sampai dia benar-benar tahu kalo tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Apakah yang direncanakan Sasuke?

Sekarang Sasuke sedang berada didalam kamarnya dengan laptop menyala dan sebuah kertas berisi coretan.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sialan...! Ini terlalu rapi" Desisku begitu mengetahui kalo gadis berambut hijau yang kutangkap kemarin sekarang sudah diberitakan mati bunuh diri didalam penjara. Ternyata hal yang menggangguku kemarin adalah hal ini.

Gadis itu... Dari awal aku menangkapnya dengan borgol milik polisi tersebut sudah memiliki aura yang beda. Waktu itu wajahnya nampak sendu, kemudian dia menyeringai seam, lalu terkejut di saat yang tidak repat. Ekspresinya begitu kaku dan nampaknya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya sendiri. Dan, itu artnya dia sedang dikendalikan pikirannya.

Pertama, Arashi yang kehilangan ingatan oleh semacam obat. Kagero membawa tanaman kaki setan yang mempengaruhi sistem halusinasi tubuh. Dan sekarang, gadis itu tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Apakah Firmware AMI sedang menguji percobaan pengendalian pikiran dan emosi miliknya? Kenapa dia melepaskan kelinci percobaannya tersebut ke dunia? Apakah dia yakin kalo itu tidak akan ketahuan? Atau ada alasan lainnya?

Tapi, tampaknya rencanannya benar-benar berjalan mulus. Tiga orang itu tewas tanpa diketahui kalo sebenernya itu adalah percobaan obat pengendali pikiran. Firmware AMI benar-benar mengerikan. Meskipun aku dan juga bootloader mencoba untuk mencegahnya dengan membuntuti Kagero, tetapi rencananya masih berjalan mulus.

Tapi, nampaknya masih ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Jika kau tidak bisa mencegah rencananya, berpura-puralah untuk ikut dalam rencana tersebut dan kemudian serang dia waktu dia lengah. Jika dia sudah mencobanya didunia luar, berarti proyeknya sudah hampir selesai. Mungkin dia akan mencoba proyek baru. Dan, mungkin tes itu lah yang akan digunakannya untuk proyek selanjutnya.

Ketika aku mengopy data dari laptop milik Sasame, aku menemukan sebuah file soal tahun lalu. Dan, ketika aku membaca berita, aku tahu bahwa tes itu tahun lalu diperuntukkan untuk mahasiswa yang akan menyiapkan tesis.

Tesis? Iya, pascasarjana. Lalu, tahun ini mereka mencari anak SMA? What the ...?

Baiklah. Memang kuakui soalnya sulit untuk yang competitive programming dan matematika diskrit. Tapi, Simulation Gaming dan Hacking &amp; Security itu nampaknya cukup mudah karena aku mempunyai pengalaman lebih.

Sedangkan, Interface Designing, yah...! Nampaknya aku akan memupuk perasaanku tentang keindahan bersama dengan Hinata untuk bisa mendesign user interface. Aku pun mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan kategori tes tersebut lalu melingkari Competitive Programming dan Matematika Diskrit dan mencentang Simulation Gaming dan membuat tanda tanya untuk Hacking dan Design.

Untuk sebulan sebelum tes ini, aku akan mempelajari tentang Competitive Programming dan Matematika Diskrit sambil sedikit mengevaluasi design. Yups...! Jangan pikirkan apapun soal Firmware AMI lagi, karena akan tidak berguna bila aku gagal dalam tes.

Aku pun menutup laptop milikku dan segera beranjak menuju ranjangku. Aku pun membaringkan tubuhku sambil berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku dan membayangkan hal-hal yang indah.

Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!

"Sialan...! Siapa sih yang ketuk kamar orang malam-malam gini" Desisku pelan sambil menyentakkan kedua kelopak mataku. Aku pun duduk ditepi ranjang dengan mata yang terasa pedih sekali. Dengan malas, aku pun berjalan kearah pintu dan sedikit berteriak marah.

"Siapa?" Teriakku.

"Ini aku" Kata seseorang dengan nada dingin dan cuek. Kimimaro, si agen CIA sialan itu bener-bener kelewatan jika dia tidak punya alasan yang tepat mengapa dia membangunkanku di larut malam ini. Semua personil Hebi memang menginap di rumahku kecuali dobe yang sudah kutendang keluar tadi siang. Aku pun membuka pintu kamarku dan kemudian sepasang mata dengan tatapan dingin menyambutku.

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Kata Kimimaro dengan nada dingin dan tajam. Ekspresi dingin dari wajahnya nampaknya juga mendukung nada bicara miliknya tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu? Aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi pada agen yang mengabdi pada negara lain" Kataku tak kalah sengitnya dengan Kimimaro. Kimimaro hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sinis kearahku sambil melirik kearah kirinya.

"Baiklah, gimana kalo kita berdamai saja? Aku akan membantumu untuk kali ini. Fuuma Corp. percaya penuh pada Hebi. Aku bisa berikan informasi padamu" Kata Kimimaro meminta penawaran. Aku pun mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan tatapan curiga kearah Kimimaro. Apa yang direncanakannya?

CIA adalah sebuah organisasi yang bertujuan untuk keuntungan Amerika Serikat. Mereka hampir tidak bisa negosiasi jika itu menyangkut kehidupan bernegara mereka. Apakah kasus ini memang menguntungkan bagi Amerika?

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan semua yang kutahu" Kataku sambil berjalan keluar dan menutup kamarku dan berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Kimimaro mengikutiku dan kemudian dia duduk didepanku setelah aku duduk dikursi tempat Kidoumaru duduk tadi. Remah kacang garing miliknya masih berserakan dibawah kakiku.

"Baiklah, kau duluan. Bagaimana kau tahu kalo Firmware AMI berada di Fuuma Corp.?" Kataku pada Kimimaro. Aku juga curiga, darimana dia mendapat informasi itu. Aku menemukannya secara tidak sengaja ketika Firmware AMI melakukan sebuah kesalahan untuk mengirimkan Arashi ke sekolahku. Eh...! Bukankah Firmware AMI sudah tahu sekolahku? Kenapa dia mengirimkan Arashi? Apakah ini jebakan? Dan kenapa dia juga mengirimkan Kagero yang juga kehilangan ingatannya ke Otogakure boarding school? Apakah dia tahu siapa bootloader?

"Seseorang memberitahuku kemarin, setelah aku diberi undangan untuk tampil di acara itu" Kata Kimimaro. Kemarin? Kalo gak salah dia kesini waktu pagi untuk mendiskusikan acara penampilannya tersebut dengan dobe. Berarti dia diberitahu oleh seseorang di Otogakure. Apakah itu bootloader? Ataukah orang lainnya? Tunggu dulu...

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Aku akan katakan yang kutahu. Aku diberitahu seseorang jika ada seseorang dari Fuuma Corp. kehilangan ingatan di sebuah sekolah di Otogakure. Kemudian setelah aku melaporkan kejadian itu pada atasanku, dia mendadak panik dan menyuruhku untuk segera menyelidiki Fuuma Corp. segera mungkin" Jelas Kimimaro. Atasanya panik? Apakah mungkin ini disebabkan kecemasan karena rahasia obat pengendali pikiran milik CIA itu akan terungkap? Berarti yang memberitahunya bukan bootloader.

Jika bootloader yang memberitahunya, maka pastinya dia akan memberitahu kebenarannya karena dia juga pasti mendengar cerita dari Tou-chan. Jadi siapa yang memberitahunya? Jangan-jangan...

"Sudah menjadi tradisi di Fuuma Corp jika mereka merekrut seorang pascasarjana untuk bekerja sebagai kepala software development mereka melalui sebuah mekanisme tes yang sulit. Tapi tak kusangka tahun ini mereka merekrut anak SMA juga" Kata Kimimaro. Nampaknya dia cukup tahu banyak tentang semua ini.

"Mereka akan mengundangku dalam acara pengumuman siapa yang akan bekerja sebagai software development mereka. Sekitar 40 hari dari sekarang, aku mungkin bisa membantumu" Kata Kimimaro akhirnya. Yah...! Kukira dia tahu cukup banyak, tetapi cuman segitu.

"Cuman itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada tak puas pada ucapan Kimimaro.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kimimaro. Aku pun mendesah pelan. Yah...! Paling tidak aku menemui seseorang yang secara misterius muncul memberitahu Kimimaro dan akan menyelidiknya sebentar

"Sama denganmu. Di sekolahku ada seseorang yang kehilangan ingatan juga" Kataku.

"Lalu kau juga menelepon atasanmu dan dia juga panik gak karuan?" Tebak Kimimaro. Aku hanya sedikit menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku sedikit curiga dengan orang yang hilang ingatan itu. Jadi, mungkin dia sedang dalam pengaruh semacam obat" Jelasku. Kimimaro hanya manggut-manggut mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Yah...! Nampaknya orang yang kehilangan ingatan di Otogakure yang kau bicarakan itu melaju menuju sekolahku dan kemudian membunuh orang yang kehilangan ingatan dari sekolahku" Kulihat wajah Kimimaro nampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Nampaknya semakin menarik nih" Kata Kimimaro sambil sedikit menjilat bibirnya yang tampak kering. Kimimaro nampaknya punya sisi sadis juga.

"Yah...! Aku berusaha untuk menyelidiki orang itu, tapi ternyata dia juga dibunuh oleh seorang gadis yang bunuh diri setelah ditangkap kemarin" Kataku. Kimimaro tampak menyantaikan sedikit sandarannya dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit menyelidik.

"Jadi, Firmware AMI menggunakan obat pengendali pikiran untuk membunuh ketiga orang tersebut dalam proses uji coba?" Kata Kimimaro dengan sedikit penekanan pada bagian akhirnya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar mengerikan seperti rumornya ya" Katanya dengan sedikit seringaian seram dibibirnya.

"Ya...! Dan dengan kehati-hatian seperti dia, tidak mungkin dia mencoba proyek belum jadi pada masyarakat luar" Kataku. Kimimaro masih manggut-manggut mendengar ucapanku barusan dan kemudian sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Hei...! Kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan orang itu?" Tanya Kimimaro dengan tiba-tiba seraya membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Dia belum mengetahui masalah MBR milikku, jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahunya.

"Menurutmu, sebagai seorang detektif swasta yang mengabdi pada negara, aku akan membiarkan orang seberbahaya dia? Yang benar saja" Kataku sambil sedikit nada frustasi. Kimimaro hanya sedikit mengangkat alisnya sambil menatapku dengan sinis.

"Mengabdi pada negara? Huh...!" Katanya sambil mendesah. Aku tahu apa artinya. Dia adalah agen CIA. Mati dalam misi adalah sebuah penghormatan baginya. Tapi, dia gak akan mau jika hanya mati konyol tanpa berkontribusi apa-apa.

"Apa hanya itu mau kau tahu?" Tanyaku akhirnya. Kimimaro nampak menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan kemudian tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kalo hanya itu, ya sudahlah" Kata Kimimaro sambil mengangkat keuda tangannya. Aku pun mendesah pelan menghadapi Kimimaro yang ada didepanku saat ini.

"Kalo begitu, kau bisa keluar kan, Kabuto?" Kataku entah pada siapa. Kimimaro tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan sebelum akhirnya dia menyeringai kecil. Seorang anak dengan kacamata bulat pun keluar dari arah salah satu ruangan yang berada disitu. Mungkin disitu Kimimaro tidur nanti. Rumahku mempunyai cukup kamar untuk menampung semua personil Hebi dan aku yakin mereka semua sudah lelap.

"Heheh...! Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Sasuke-kun" Katanya. Yah...! Anak laki-laki itu adalah Kabuto, seorang agen FBI yang nampaknya menemukan adanya masalah di Jepang dan menyelidikinya secara soliter sehingga menuntunnya kearah kami berdua.

"Teknik penyusupanmu benar-benar amatir" Kataku dengan nada meremehkan kearah Kabuto. Kabuto hanya nyengir sambil berjalan padaku dengan membawa sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang bersegel, tapi sudah dibuka.

"Yah...! Untuk penyusupan aku benar-benar amatir" Kata Kabuto sambil duduk disebelah Kimimaro.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?" Kataku sambil berubah menjadi serius kearah bocah berkacamata itu. Dia pun juga berubah menjadi serius sambil membuka amplop coklat tadi dan mengambil sebuah kertas yang sobek menjadi dua dalam amplop tersebut.

"Kau tahu tentang proyek Mind Control?" Tanyanya sambil memegang kertas tersebut didepan dadanya. Eh...! Dia FBI kan? Gimana dia bisa tahu? Setahuku ini adalah proyek rahasia CIA dimasa lalu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Itu adalah sebuah proyek yang meneliti tentang zat kimia yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan pikiran waktu abad ke-20 dulu oleh CIA" Kata Kabuto sambil melirik kearah Kimimaro dengan tatapan tajam.

"Iya, aku sudah tahu itu" Kataku. Kabuto tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah serius.

"Beberapa buku konspirasi" Kaataku berdusta dengan enteng. Kulihat wajah Kimimaro yang tampaknya sedang menahan untuk tidak terkikik geli dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Terserahlah" Kata Kabuto pasrah. Aku pun kembali serius dengan pembicaraan tadi.

"Terus, apa masalahnya?" Tanyaku. Kabuto tampak sedikit masam sambil melirik kearah Kimimaro.

"Ini adalah proyek CIA yang super duper rahasia. Mereka menyimpannya selama berpuluh tahun. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka kehilangan file peneletian itu dan menuduh kami, FBI, yang sudah mencuri file penting itu" Kata Kabuto.

"Jelas saja. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelidiki CIA, bahkan kepolisian pun tidak berani macam-macam dengan kami" Kata Kimimaro dengan pongahnya. Tunggu dulu, jika beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka kehilangan file itu, berarti ini bukan akhir sebuah proyek. Tetapi tiga kasus kematian yang terjadi dua hari terakhir ini merupakan permulaan. Firmware AMI mencoba untuk meneliti seberapa besar efek dari obat tersebut.

"Hei...! Kabuto, darimana kau tahu proyek itu?" Tanyaku pada Kabuto.

"Aku berada di Jepang karena ada permintaan dari seseorang yang memintaku untuk menyelidiki Fuuma Corp. Latar belakangnya sangat bodoh sekali, hanya karena dia melihat salah seorang anggota Fuuma Corp. kehilangan ingatan. Tapi, begitu aku menyampaikan hal itu pada atasanku, dia begitu panik dan menceritakan semuanya" Kata Kabuto. Aku pun sedikit menyeringai dalam hati.

Kabuto mempunyai hubungan dengan bootloader. Dia diminta menyelidiki Fuuma Corp. untuk sementara karena dia adalah agen FBI sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk menyelidiki perusahaan itu. Sementara itu, Kabuto mendengar kalo Kimimaro akan mengadakan konser di Fuuma Corp. sehingga dia memanfaatkan Kabuto yang seorang agen CIA. Semuanya cocok.

"Dan, apa itu?" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah kertas yang sobek ditangannya.

"Ini sobekan hasil penelitian itu. Ini hanya satu lembar dari sekian lembar dari hasil penelitian tersebut. Sobek pula" Kata Kabuto dengan nada frustasi sambil menyerahkan kertas tersebut padaku. Aku pun membacanya sekilas. Kertas itu berisi beberapa **struktur lewis** dari beberapa zat kimia.

"Aku tidak menemukan apa-apa dari senyawa ini. Semuanya merupakan zat kimia yang tidak umum" Kata Kabuto. Kimimaro pun mendekat sambil memperhatikan zat kimia tersebut dengan pandangan seksama. Begitu pula dengan aku yang mencoba untuk mencari apa ada petunjuk dalam zat kimia tersebut.

"Hei...! Kau tahu, bukankah neurotransmitter itu ditemukan tahun 60-an dan pemetaan otak juga masih dilakukan baru-baru ini?" Kataku sambil sedikit menyelidik. Kabuto tampak berpikir sejenak dengan ucapanku barusan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia sedikit tersentak ketika dia telah tersadar.

"Maksudmu, senyawa ini..." Kata Kabuto.

"Mungkin saja, setelah mereka menemukan neurotransmitter, agen CIA menyadari bahwa senyawa kimia pengendali pikiran adalah mungkin. Lihat ini, disini pasti telah terjadi sedikit ikatan ion" Kataku sambil menunjuk beberapa ikatan yang terjadi di gambar tersebut.

"Neurotransmitter menghantarkan impuls melalui denyut listrik yang terpolarisasi dengan ion Kalium dan kalsium. Jika senyawa seperti ini bereaksi, maka pikiran pun akan kacau" Kata Kimimaro yang tampak mulai mengerti. Tunggu dulu...! Jangan-jangan proyek ini ...

"Kalo begitu, bagaimana bila dia tidak menggunakan ion kimia, tetapi menggunakan listrik?" Kataku. Jika firasatku ini benar, maka Firmware AMI pasti berencana untuk menaruh semacam chip yang memancarkan energi listrik rendah di beberapa bagian otak untuk mengendalikan manusia.

Kalau dengan racun kimia semacam ini, efeknya tidak akan terkendali sehingga proyek itu dihentikan CIA karena beresiko ketahuan. Tetapi, dengan adanya chip yang ditanam dalam otak manusia dan pemetaan saraf yang tepat, mereka bisa mengendalikan bagian otak yang menerima emosi dengan chip tersebut. Itu artinya, dia ingin membuat pengendali manusa.

"Oh...! Man" Gumam Kabuto begitu menyadari apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Jadi inilah mengapa atasanku panik ketika kuberitahu hal ini" Kata Kimimaro.

"Kita harus menghentikannya"

**TBC**

Sebuah proyek berbahaya yang dilakukan oleh orang yang paling mengerikan di dunia, Firmware AMI. Dapatkan Sasuke menghentikan niatnya tersebut?

Sasuke tampaknya sudah menemukan apa tujuan Firmware AMI kali ini dan telah menyusun sebuah rencana untuk melakukan penyerangan.

Selain itu, menurut reviewer pribadi saya (ini saudara saya sendiri), kayaknya cerita ini agak berat ya alurnya? Pake banyak istilah segala lagi. Hehe gomen-gomen, saya selalu tertarik untuk mengkhayalkan science fiction (seperti chip pengendali pikiran tadi) dan menyertainya dengan teori sains yang masuk akal untuk mewujudkannya (tapi saya gak bisa mewujudkannya :v)

Oh, iya. **Struktur lewis** itu (yang SMA dan lebih tinggi mungkin udah tahu) semacam bentuk molekul dua dimensi dari sebuah zat kimia. Saya gak tahu definisi lengkapnya, tetapi itu merupakan gambar molekul secara dua dimensi.

Sedangkan **neurotransmitter** itu, sebuah senyawa yang dilepaskan oleh sel syaraf untuk membuat hubungan. Jadi, ketika kita menyentuh benda panas misalnya, sel syaraf di kulit kita itu 'memanggil' teman di sebelahnya dengan neurotransmitter (semacam bahasa isyarat antara sel syaraf) dan kemudian teman sebelahnya itu memanggil teman sebelahnya lagi sampai ke otak. Baru kemudian otak akan menggunakan neurotransmitter untuk 'memanggil' sel syaraf di otot untuk segera menarik bagian yang menyentuh benda panas. (ini juga dipelajari di SMA)

Moga-moga ngerti aja deh

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, sepertinya Sasuke harus istirahat dari kasus dan fokus pada rencananya.

**Happy Read**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****5**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Sea World Case**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Sasuke sudah mulai menekuni rencana yang sudah disusunnya bersama dengan Kabuto yang merupakan partner bootloader dan Kimimaro yang agen CIA. Beberapa hari ini dia tampak sangat menekuni bidang komputer untuk meloloskan diri dari tes milik Fuuma Corp.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini dia sedang duduk dikelas sambil membuka sebuah buku tebal bersampul abstrak kemerahan dengan tulisan 'Matematika Diskrit' disampulnya. Disebelahnya duduk Hinata yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran biologi waktu itu sambil sesekali melirik kearah Sasuke.

**Hinata's POV**

Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Pasti Sasuke-kun sudah cerita banyak pada kalian tentangku kan? Tentang betapa dia sangat menyukaiku, atau...

Betapa dia sangat tidak peduli padaku.

Lihat saja dia sekarang, persis seperti beberapa hari sebelumnya. Membaca sebuah buku tebal dengan ekspresi serius tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya. Para sensei yang di depan pun nampaknya tidak sadar kalo buku yang dibaca Sasuke-kun itu gak ada nyangkut-nyangkutnya sama pelajaran.

Aku hanya menenggelamkan wajahku diatas mejaku sambil terus mendengarkan (secara terpaksa) pada sensei bermata merah didepan kelas yang menerangkan tentang teori evolusi yang membosankan. Dan Sasuke-kun nyuekin aku, jadi lengkaplah kebosanan yang kualami saat ini.

Apa dia marah sama aku ya? Kok dia jadi jarang bicara? Ah...! Sasuke-kun memang jarang bicara kok. Eh...! Tapi dia kan selalu berwajah girang saat menjelaskan analisisnya dan banyak bicara, kenapa sekarang diam ya? Kira-kira dia marah kenapa ya?

Mungkin dia cemburu kali. Kan aku sekarang menjadi manager Hebi band bareng Sakura yang akan tampil di Fuuma Corp. beberapa minggu kedepan. Dan, itu artinya aku bisa banyak bergaul dengan Kimimaro idolaku itu.

Tapi, kenapa dia cemburu sih? Bukannya dia yang nyuruh aku untuk menjadi manager Hebi? Ada apa sih? Kutanyakan atau tidak ya? Panggil dulu aja deh.

"Sasuke-kun" Panggilku sambil sedikit mendekat kearah Sasuke-kun.

"Hn" Jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari buku tebalnya tersebut. Nah...! Tuh kan, dia cuek lagi.

"Kau gak mau lihat Hebi latihan?" Tanyaku. Sasuke-kun masih membaca buku tersebut dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau mau pulang bareng?" Tanyanya. Yap...! Itu maksudku. Lihat...! Sasuke-kun memang peka banget kan?

"Uhm" Kataku dengan sedikit gugup.

"Mungkin tidak bisa, aku sibuk sekali hari ini. Kau tidak lihat apa aku belajar keras setiap hari" Kata Sasuke-kun. Ih...! Belajar apanya?

"Belajar apanya? Itu bukan buku pelajaran kan?" Dengusku dengan nada kesal. Oke, fix...! Aku, ngambek sama Sasuke-kun. Aku pun menjauhkan diriku dengan wajah masam sambil menatap kearah sensei yang berada didepan. Kulirik sebentar Sasuke-kun yang nampaknya sekarang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan penasaran. Sudah terlambat, kalo aku ngambek ya ngambek.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" Tanyanya setelah dia mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Gak papa" Kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku, mungkin ini pertanda ngambek ya? Sasuke-kun pun mendirikan bukunya sambil masih tetap melihat kearahku dengan tatapan menyelidik. Tatapan yang selalu dia gunakan saat dia sedang menginterogasi tersangka. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mendesah pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada bukunya.

"Oh...! Ya, sudah" Katanya santai. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku kearah Sasuke-kun dengan tatapan kesal. Ingin rasanya aku tumpahkan semua kekesalanku pada cowok yang duduk disampingku ini.

"Hei...! Kalian berdua" Aku pun terkesiap sejenak mendengar suara tersebut. Itu suara yang mampu membuat Sasuke-kun mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menuju ke depan kelas. Suara Kurenai-sensei yang sedang kesal.

"Sensei perhatikan dari tadi kalian berdua kok bicara terus sih. Sensei masih maklum waktu pertama, mungkin Hinata mau tanya pada Sasuke. Tapi, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam pelajaran sensei, jadi sensei menegur kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" Kata Kurenai-sensei dengan tatapan tajam dari mata merah miliknya. Seluruh kelas tampak takut-takut untuk menatap kami yang berada di barisan belakang, karena itu artinya mereka harus memindahkan arah pandangan mereka dari depan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Hinata sedang mengingatkanku untuk tidak membaca buku lain saat pelajaran" Aku pun menoleh kearah suara tersebut. Sasuke-kun sekarang sedang berdiri sambil membaca buku yang berada ditangannya sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kurenai-sensei. Bodoh...! Apa yang dia lakukan? Apa yang dia pelajari selama setahun disini? Kurenai-sensei adalah orang yang sangat tegas, bahkan dengan Sasuke-kun yang genius sekalipun.

"Oh...! Lalu, buku apa yang kau pegang itu, Sasuke?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei.

"Matematika" Jawabnya datar sekali.

"Kau lupa mengerjakan PR matematika dan takut di lempar bakiak sama Anko ya?" Kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Tidak juga, Jika aku terlalu takut dengan Anko-sensei, aku tidak akan berbuat seperti ini didepan anda, Kurenai-sensei" Katanya. Kurenai-sensei tampak sedikit tersenyum, senyum yang mengerikan. Sasuke-kun memang ahli soal beginian.

"Baiklah, baiklah, lalu apa alasanmu membuka buku matematika saat pelajaran biologi? Apakah kau sudah merasa bisa dengan pelajaran ini?" Kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Saya hanya berani bertaruh jika saya bisa menjawab apa pun yang sensei berikan pada saya tentang materi hari ini" Kata Sasuke-kun. Kenapa dia melakukan sesuatu yang gila seperti ini sih? Apa untungnya bagi dia? Ini justru menguntungkanku kan? Eh...!

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya padamu sesuatu tentang **Teori milik Oparin dan Urey**? Kau tahu teori itu?" Kata Kurenai-sensei. Heh...! Dia menanyakan hal itu? Bukannya tadi dia masih menerangkan soal Louis Pasteur? Sensei curang ah...!

Tapi, aku yakin Sasuke-kun sudah tahu teori itu. Ini hanya sekedar teori tentang asal usul kehidupan. Dalam teori, Louis Pasteur hanya mengemukakan bahwa kehidupan berasal dari kehidupan sebelumnya sehingga Oparin dan Urey mencoba menjawab tentang asal usul kehidupan.

Sebenernya itu bukan teori yang ruwet. Secara sederhana, bahan-bahan dari atmosfer bereaksi menjadi sebuah sel yang hidup, mulai dari sintesis asam amino sampai sintesis protein.

"Sensei belum menerangkan hal itu kan? Tapi, baiklah, aku tidak begitu mengerti teorinya, tapi itu tidak masuk akal dan tidak mungkin terjadi" Kata Sasuke-kun dengan nada datar. Wajah Kurenai-sensei tampak merah menahan marah mendengar ucapan Sasuke-kun.

"Maksudmu?" Kata Kurenai-sensei.

"Sintesis asam amino memang mungkin, tetapi tidak mungkin untuk mereaksikan asam amino tersebut menjadi protein tanpa cetak biru dari DNA" Kata Sasuke-kun. Yah...! Hal itu tidak terlalu kupikirkan sih, aku cuman tahu teorinya aja.

"Percobaannya kan berhasil? Apa kau mau meragukan mereka?" Kata Kurenai-sensei dengan sengit.

"Huh...! Nampaknya para ilmuwan itu hanya ingin memaksakan kehendak saja. Bahkan ilmuwan sekarang pun susah untuk menggabungkan asam amino tersebut menjadi protein di laboratorium" Kata Sasuke-kun. Eh...! Bener juga yah?

"Kebetulan yang menguntungkan mungkin" Kata Kurenai-sensei dengan ngotot.

"Jika dihitung dengan teori peluang, terbentuknya protein itu satu dibanding satu _zillion_. Dan dalam matematika, itu berarti impossible" Hah...! Dia berhasil mematahkan argumen Kurenai-sensei dengan wajah datar semacam itu dalam pelajaran biologi? Dan, apa itu _zillion_?

"Lalu? Kau punya teori lain?" Kata Kurenai dengan nada menantang kearah Sasuke-kun. Cowok yang sedang berdiri itu pun cuman angkat bahu.

"Tidak, bahkan jika teori tersebut ditemukan, tidak ada manfaatnya bagi hidupku. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah kenapa pelajaran **Evolusi** itu dimasukkan dalam kurikulum pendidikan dengan bukti yang masih samar, dan kemudian teori itu diterima secara luas tanpa ada kritik dan lain sebagainya" Kata Sasuke-kun enteng. Sekelas hanya memandang kearah mereka berdua secara bergantian tanpa menyahut. Debat macam apa ini?

"Sasuke, pintu keluarnya ada disana" Kata Kurenai-sensei. Inilah hal yang selalu dkatakan apabila ada seorang murid yang membuat Kurenai-sensei kesal dengan melanggar tata tertib. Tapi, tampaknya bukan cuman itu saja yang membuat Kurenai-sensei kesal.

"Baiklah, Kurenai-sensei. Kau boleh mencatat poin yang satu ini. Poin pelanggaranku adalah 30 poin. Aku selalu mencatat sesuatu saat aku diperingatkan oleh guru" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil beranjak dari mejanya. Kurenai-sensei tampak dongkol dengan ucapan Sasuke saat itu.

KRINGGGG...!

"Are?" Aku pun terkejut begitu mendengar bel yang berbunyi nyaring tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja, tangan Sasuke-kun langsung menggenggam tanganku. Aku yang terkejut pun hanya menoleh kearah Sasuke-kun yang saat itu sedang tersenyum kearahk. Aku pun langsung mengambil buku dan tas ku dan kemudian berlari bersama Sasuke-kun keluar kelas.

"Hei...! Kembali kalian" Teriak Kurenai-sensei.

"Sensei yang menyuruh kami keluar" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil berlari menuju ke tempat parkir dan langsung melajukan mobilnya. Dan...! Kami berdua pulang bareng.

**-0-**

"Are? Darimana kau tahu itu?" Kataku dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Sasuke-kun baru saja mengatakan bahwa dia tidak marah padaku, dia hanya perlu waktu untuk serius sebelum tes itu.

"Terlihat jelas dari ekspresimu tahu" Kata Sasuke-kun. Sekali lagi, betul kan, dia cowok yang peka?

"Uhm...! Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Ngomong-omong, kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanyaku ketika aku sadar bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju rumah. Suasana menjadi lebih gelap karena bayangan hijau menutupi sebagian sinar matahari yang sudah condong ke barat. Nampaknya, ini sebuah hutan, atau taman. Eh...! Ngapain Sasuke-kun mengajakku ke hutan? Jangan-jangan...

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu. Aku hanya punya sedikit kejutan untukmu" Kata Sasuke-kun. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Beberapa saat kemudian aku pun sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke-kun.

"Eh...! Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan pemikiran bodoh itu, baka" Semprotku. Sasuke-kun hanya memutar bola matanya dengan tatapan tak tertarik.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi perkataanku lagi" Katanya yang langsung membuatku bingkam dan kemudian duduk seperti biasa sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Sudah jelas kan? Dia tahu kalo aku pecinta hentai, jadi dia tahu jalan pemikiranku. Aku pun menengokkan kepalaku ke luar jendela. Pohon yang lebat menutupi cahaya matahari dengan warna hijau segar dari daunnya. Tiba-tiba, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke-kun pun berhenti.

"Hei...!" Kataku mencoba untuk protes pada Sasuke-kun. Sebelum aku sempat menoleh kearah kursi kemudi, penglihatanku menjadi gelap.

"Hei...! Apa-apaan ini?" Protesku makin keras.

"Sudah, tenanglah sebentar Hinata. Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang sangat indah untukmu" Bisik Sasuke-kun. Sesuatu yang indah? Otakku kemudian berpikir keras untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang positif. Tapi, aku gak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke-kun saat ini. Pandanganku sudah tertutup oleh kain karena 'kejutan' yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke-kun.

"Baiklah. Turun dengan hati-hati ya" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil menggandeng sebuah tanganku.

"Eh...! Eh...!" Kataku mengeluh begitu Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba menarik sebuah tanganku untuk keluar dari mobil. Udara segar dan basah langsung menyambutku begitu aku menginjakkan kakiku di tanah sebelum Sasuke-kun menarik sebelah tanganku lagi dan menarikku pelan-pelan entah kemana. Kan mataku ditutup.

"Hati-hati jalannya. Kabarnya disini banyak ular lho...!" Kata Sasuke-kun. Tampaknya nadanya berubah, biasanya Sasuke-kun selalu bernada dingin dan cuek. Tetapi untuk yang satu ini, dia agak ceria dan sedikit menahan tertawa saat menggodaku. Jadi pengen lihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke-kun saat ini.

"Baiklah, mungkin kau bisa membuka penutup matanya sekarang" Katanya sambil melepaskan kedua tanganku dan beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan sentuhan lembut di pundak kiriku. Aku pun melepaskan penutup kepalaku dan kemudian terbelalak terkejut melihat apa yang berada didepanku.

"I...Ini" Kataku dengan nada takjub. Sebuah padang bunga dengan warna yang cerah dan ceria dan dipenuhi dengan bunga yang sangat banyak sekali. Kulihat kesebelah kananku dimana Sasuke-kun sedang berdiri sambil memandang kearah padang bunga tersebut dengan tatapan tak kalah takjubnya denganku.

"Aku sudah berulang kali kesini, tetapi aku masih takjub dengan pemandangan yang satu ini" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil sedikit tersenyum kearahku. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan mendekat kearah Sasuke-kun.

"Hei...! Aku punya sedikit tantangan padamu. Mau coba?" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dariku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memandang kearah Sasuke-kun.

"Kita berdua berjalan dari sini kesana dan kemudian memetik bunga yang paling indah. Kita bandingkan kedua bunga kita. Tapi, jalannya lurus dan gak boleh balik" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil menunjuk rute yang bakalan kami berdua lewati.

"Setuju" Kataku sambil berlari mendahului Sasuke-kun kearah padang bunga tersebut. Bau harum semerbak langsung menyerbu hidungku, bau harum khas alam yang sudah lama tidak kucium. Maklum, aku kan anak rumahan. Kutolehkan kebelakang dimana Sasuke-kun tampak masih dengan santainya berjalan kearah padang bunga tersebut.

Setelah sampai dipadang bunga tersebut. Aku pun berhenti dan mulai mengobservasi bunga-bunga tersebut. Kelihatannya sih mudah, hanya mencari bunga yang paling indah di padang bunga tersebut. Tapi dengan banyak bunga yang disini (dan semuanya indah-indah) terasa sangat sulit untuk menemukan bunga yang terindah. Ditambah lagi Sasuke-kun mengemukakan peraturan untuk tidak boleh kembali lagi. Aku harus benar-benar teliti untuk mencari bunga yang terindah.

Bunga warna merah itu tampaknya indah, ah tapi jangan terlalu tergesa-gesa deh. Aku pun terus berjalan sambil melihat berbagai warna yang indah ini. Bunga kuning itu, ah...! Tampaknya ada yang lebih bagus di depan sana.

"Eh...!" Gumamku ketika aku kepikiran sesuatu. Jadi, ini rasanya menyesal. Aku sudah sampai hampir di ujung padang yang di katakan oleh Sasuke dan kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu. Bunga yang disini tak seindah dengan yang sudah kulewati tadi. Mungkin karena disini banyak sekali parasit yang tumbuh sehingga bunganya tidak mekar dengan sempurna.

Dan, yang jadi masalahku, aku belum memetik apa-apa.

"Hei...! Hinata, sudah kau pilih bunga yang terindah?" Kudengar suara Sasuke-kun dari belakangku. Jadi, ini maksud dari Sasuke-kun jika peraturannya tidak boleh kembali. Aku pun berbalik kearah Sasuke-kun untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan kemudian kembali ke awal lagi.

"Ano..." Aku terdiam sejenak begitu melihat wajah dari Sasuke-kun. Sebuah jari sudah terletak di depan bibirku sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan apa-apa. Jari tersebut memegang sebuah bunga berwarna merah muda. Aku pun menatap seseorang yang memegang bunga tersebut, Sasuke-kun yang saat itu sedang menatapku dengan lembut.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan, apa yang disebut cinta?" Kata Sasuke-kun. Hah...! Cinta? Oh...! Aku mengerti. Huh...! Bagus sekali. Kau tidak akan bisa mendefinisikan hal itu sampai kau mengalaminya sendiri.

Ketika kau memilih manakah bunga yang terindah, kau memang harus memilih dengan sepenuh hati bunga tersebut. Tidak mencari adakah bunga yang lebih baik darinya atau lebih indah. Itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Aku pun mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke-kun menarik sudut bibirnya untuk menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Jadi, kau memilih bunga itu?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke-kun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan. Bunga itu adalah bunga Cherry Blossom, bunga merah yang kutemui waktu aku berjalan di padang bunga tadi. Tak kusangka aku melewatkannya.

"Yah...! Kombinasi warna yang feminim sangat menarik" Kata Sasuke-kun. Dia kemudian menyibakkan rambut di telinga kiriku dan meletakkan bunga tersebut diatas telingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum gugup dan menahan geli ketika tangan Sasuke-kun menyentuh bagian belakang telingaku. Jantungku berdebar-debar, meskipun aku tidak tahu karena apa.

Aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya dan Sasuke-kun juga belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Kalo aku gugup itu wajar kan? Tapi kelihatannya Sasuke-kun tidak begitu gugup tuh, terlihat seperti sebuah adegan biasa dimatanya. Eh...! Tunggu dulu, jika ini memang adegan biasa baginya, maka...

"Bunga itu adalah salah satu bunga terindah di dunia. Hanya orang yang tahu ilmu bunga yang mengetahuinya" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil memindahkan tangannya ke pipiku. Aku pun memegang tangan Sasuke-kun dengan lembut dan menurunkannya sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lembut. Aku tahu apa maksudnya, hanya orang yang benar-benar mengerti tentang pasangannya lah yang bisa mencintai pasangan tersebut dengan sepenuh hati dan menerima segala kebaikan dan kekurangan pasangannya.

Kulihat ekspresi Sasuke-kun saat mengatakan hal itu. Wajahnya tetap datar sambil menggenggam balik tanganku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berbalik sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kita pulang"

**-0-**

"Hei...! Ada masalah apa nih? Tumben diem" Seseorang menepukku dari belakang saat aku sedang berdiri di beranda atas. Aku pun menoleh kearah orang tersebut dan melihat seorang cowok berambut coklat yang sekarang berdiri disebelahku sambil melihat padang rumput taman bermain di bawah kami.

Cowok itu adalah Neji, Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah kakak laki-lakiku. Dia sekarang kuliah semester 3, jadi dia dua tahun lebih tua daripada aku. Dan, sifatnya yang selalu siscon itu sungguh menganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, udah lama gak lihat si ayam itu nganterin kamu. Ada apa-apa?" Tuh, kan. Dia selalu mencampuri urusanku kalo soal cowok dan memarahiku kalo aku pulang malam, meskipun Tou-chan bilang 'gak papa' ketika aku bilang kalo aku keluar bareng Sasuke-kun. Kelihatannya Tou-chan suka banget sama Sasuke-kun, tidak seperti Nii-chan yang selalu curiga kalo ada apa-apa.

Padahal Nii-chan sendiri juga sering gonta-ganti cewek tuh. Mungkin itu kali ya yang membuat dia jadi siscon. Dia gak rela adiknya yang imut dan manis ini dipermainkan oleh cowok seperti dirinya mempermainkan hati cewek. Maklumlah, Nii-chan memang keren, tampan, tajir, dan juga cerdas (tapi lebih keren, tampan dan cerdas Sasuke-kun dong)

"Gak ada apa-apa kok" Kataku dengan tenang. Yah...! Sebenernya aku masih kepikiran dengan sikap Sasuke-kun yang sama sekali tidak gugup tadi siang, seolah dia sudah biasa melakukannya. Apakah dia memang sudah biasa melakukannya ya?

"Itu apaan sih?" Kata Nii-chan sambil menunjuk kearah telinga kiriku.

"Cherry Blossom. Dari Sasuke-kun" Kataku singkat.

"Oh...! Dapet darimana dia? Kok cuman setangkai?" Nah, dia mencampuri urusan orang kan?

"Aku gak tahu tempatnya. Tapi, itu sebuah padang bunga yang indah dan sejuk karena dikelilingi oleh hutan" Wajah Nii-chan langsung berubah asem saat mendengar ucapanku tersebut.

"Si ayam itu mengajakmu ke hutan? Kalian ngapain aja disana? Kamu gak diapa-apain kan?" Katanya dengan nada marah. Yah...! Mulai lagi deh sifat sisconnya itu.

"Enggak"

"Yang bener?"

"Enggak"

"Kamu diancam supaya jangan ngomong ya?" Nii-chan pun mulai ngelantur bicaranya. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapan Nii-chan tadi.

"Sudahlah, Neji. Jangan terlalu mencurigainya" Kata seseorang. Aku pun langsung menoleh dan melihat seseorang denganrambut coklat yang senada dengan Nii-chan sedang berdiri dengan pose khas dewasa miliknya. Dia adalah Tou-chan, Hiashi, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Tapi, Tou-chan..."

"Ssssttt...! Sasuke itu tidak sepertimu" Kata Tou-chan sambil berjalan dan kemudian berhenti di sampingku.

"Bagaimana Tou-chan tahu?"

**TBC**

Sementara Sasuke sibuk menyiapkan rencananya untuk menyelidiki Firmware AMI, Hinata sibuk sendiri dengan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, kisah dari Hiashi.

**Happy Read**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****8**

**L****ittle Secret**

**History of Hiashi**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Hinata hanya memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Bagaimana dia tahu kepribadian Sasuke? Kenapa dia yakin sekali bahwa Sasuke tidak akan selingkuh? Secara Sasuke itu tampan, kaya, mandiri, dan pinter. Siapa yang gak mau coba?

Hiashi pun menceritakan beberapa masa lalunya.

**Flashback Mode On**

**Hiashi's POV**

Yo, gue Hiashi, Hyuuga Hiashi, cowok paling keren, paling ganteng, paling cerdas, dan paling kaya di seantero Konohagakure. Tak heran, banyak sekali cewek yang nempel sama gue. Gue punya berpuluh-puluh mantan semenjak gue SMP, sampe-sampe gue lupa siapa dia. Pernah gue ketemu seorang gadis gendut yang ngaku-ngaku mantan gue saat ketemu di bis.

'Ih...! Ngapain gue pacaran sama gadis jelek macam dia' Batin gue ketika melihat dia yang merengek sok imut itu. Gue baru percaya ketika dia tunjukin sebuah tato di lengan atasnya yang bertuliskan HV. Bukan High Voltage lo, H itu jelas merupakan inisial nama gue, Hiashi. Terus V nya ini inisial dia ya? Venesa.

"Eh...! Venesa, lu makin cakep dan langsing aja" Gombalku. Dan lu tau, dia ngamuk-ngamuk dan langsung turun dari bis seketika itu juga. Mungkin bukan Venesa kali ya? Tapi, si keren Hiashi pun bisa lupa juga kan?

Oke, itu sekedar pengalaman gue beberapa hari yang kudah kelas 3, dan gue udah mau bebas dari belenggu sekolah SMA dan menghadapi hari kuliah yang bebas. Hari ini gue sedang nongkrong di kantin bersama beberapa sohib gue. Nih, gue ceritain sohib karib gue yang tingkahnya aneh bin ajaib.

Yang pertama, sekarang tengah duduk dipojokan kantin. Matanya terlihat waspada, tapi sebenernya mata itu sudah buram sejak lama. Sebatang rokok yang sudah hampir habis juga nongkrong di mulutnya. Itu Asuma, Sarutobi Asuma. Dia juga tajir, setajir gue, tapi dia itu gak punya harapan hidup layak. Mungkin sekarang paru-parunya sudah dilumuri oleh nikotin gara-gara rokok yang sudah dia sejak dia kelas 3 SD. Bahkan sekarang pun dia masih sering merokok, bahkan didepan guru. Kalo ada yang mau memperingatkan, langsung dia sumpal mulutnya pake duit.

Yang kedua, sekarang lagi push up dilantai depan kantin. Setelan ijo buluk dan juga gigi yang putih kinclong sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Itu Guy, Might Guy. Dia maniak olahraga dan selalu berkeras untuk latihan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Meskipun dalam akademik dia sangat PAS (kalo nilainya berkurang satu angka aja dia kagak bakalan lulus), tapi soal olahraga dia paling jago. Dia adalah penyerang di tim sepak bola, ace tim basket, tim inti bola voli, dan juga pemain bulu tangkis handal. Prestasinya dibidang olahraga tidak diragukan lagi.

Yang ketiga, sekarang lagi duduk dengan wajah malas sambil membolak-balikkan buku. Itu adalah Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi. Dia anak yang genius, meskipun setiap hari selalu nonton dan baca komik hentai. Bahkan sekarang pun dia lagi baca cerita hentai dibukunya.

Yang keempat, sekarang lagi duduk di depan kantin dengan wajah serius, penuh konsentrasi dan terkesan cool. Itu Fugaku, Uchiha Fugaku. Dia hanya seorang anak kuper yang pendiam dan tidak banyak komentar.

Yah...! Beberapa sohib gue memang aneh, tapi gue tidak ketularan aneh dong. Bayangin, diantara empat orang yang lagi duduk-duduk dikantin tersebut (sebenernya satu orang lagi push-up), gue yang selalu dilirik oleh cewek-cewek yang lewat. Kharisma dan kegantengan gue memang udah **overload, **bahkan orang yang baru gue kenal aja bisa langsung tergila-gila sama gue, hebat kan.

"Hei...! Hiashi, gue lupa udah berapa kali gue puh up nih. Lu tadi ngitung gak?" Tiba-tiba saja Guy dengan wajah penuh keringat langsung berdiri di depanku dan bertanya pertanyaan yan tidak masuk akal. Dia sendiri aja lupa udah hitungan ke berapa, apalagi gue yang gak lihat coba.

"Heh...! Gila kali gue mau ngitungin push up lu" Sembur gue. Nih orang ganggu gue yang lagi tebar pesona sama cewek yang ada dikantin aja sih.

"Seratus enam belas, Guy-san" Sahut Fugaku sambil tetep memperhatikan didepan kantin. Guy pun kembali mengambil posisi push up ketika sudah diberitahu Fugaku soal hitungan push up nya.

Kuamati baik-baik bocah berambut coklat kehitaman yang satu ini. Dia itu konsentrasi ke depan, kok bisa tahu hitungan push up Guy sih. Ah...! Gak mungkin, dia ngibul soal hitungan itu juga si Guy gak bakalan tau. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri dan menghampiri seseorang dengan wajah manis dan rambut raven yang panjang yang waktu itu lagi dateng ke kantin.

Wah...! Tuh cewek boleh juga. Gak tinggi-tinggi amat sih, tapi mukanya manis dan dengan rambut raven panjangnya. Muke gile, gimana tuh cowok kuper bisa kenalan sama gadis bening macam dia ya. Alah...! Palingan dia temen sekelasnya dan cuma nanya soal beberapa PR doang. Begitu ugaku kembali, gue pun langsung menyikut rusuknya pelan. Dia hanya masang wajah datar kearah gue.

"Kenapa lu gak bilang kalo lu punya temen sekelas yang bening macam tu anak" Bisik gue.

"Dia temen sekelasku waktu kelas 1 SMP" Waduh...! Gimana bisa bocah ini menjaga hubungan dengan temen sekelas SMP nya, orang dia sama temen sebangku kelas 1 SMA aja udah lupa. Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran lagi.

"Kok lu masih inget. Lu berdua pacaran?" Gue langsung bertanya pada bocah kuper itu.

"Enggak, masak kamu gak tau. Dia kan member misteri club bareng sama aku" Katanya masih dengan nada datar. Oh...! Gue tahu. Dia yang banyak digosipin oleh adik kelas gue sebagai senior paling manis. Kalo gak salah namanya Mikoto, nama lengkapnya gak jadi masalah. Sebab bakalan gue pastiin kalo dia bakalan mentato HM (Hyuuga Mikoto) dilengan atasnya

**-0-**

"Hei...! Hiashi, lu udah capek?" Tanya seorang bocah dengan seragam tenis sambil menenteng raket kearah gue. Gue hanya mendesah pelan sambil nyampirin handuk ke pundak gue.

"Capek" Jawab gue singkat aja. Inilah satu-satunya tempat dimana lu tidak menemukan guy di club olahraga, club tenis. Waktu gue tanya kenapa dia tidak suka tenis, alasannya cuman satu 'Club tenis itu payah'. Yah...! Memang gue akuin sih, club tenis tidak sehebat club sepak bola atau pun basket dan memang benar club tenis itu payah. Tapi, ada satu hal baik untuk club tenis...

"Kyaaa...! Lihat, Hiashi-kun. Cool banget kan" Gak usah gue bilangin deh. Banyak cewek yang mampir kesini, gue gak tau kenapa pokoknya banyak gitu. Mungkin mereka enek kali ya ngelihat makhluk ijo kayak Guy tapi mereka pengin masuk ke club olahraga. Dan, tenis lah jawabannya.

"Lu mau liat tim cewek maen gak?" Tim cewek kami jauh lebih baik daripada tim cowok kami, meskipun mereka tidak bisa sebaik tim sepakbola sih. Jika saja gak ada tim tenis cewek ini, pasti club tenis ini sudah ditutup sejak pertama kali dibuat.

"Udah gue bilang, gue capek" Gue menjadi sedikit lebih kesal kali ini. Apa bagusnya coba cewek yang suka olahraga? Gue pernah liat olimpiade buat cewek dan lu tau apa? Kayanya ceweknya lebih baik jadi transgender.

"Ada apa, Hiashi-san?" Sebuah suara yang gue kenal muncul dan memaksa gue untuk menoleh kearah suara tersebut dan kemudian jeng...! jeng...! muncullah makhluk berwajah datar dengan rambut coklat kehitamannya bersama cewek manis dengan rambut ravennya, Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Eh...! Lu ngapain disini" Reflek gue langsung menanyakan alasan kenapa dia berada disini, bersama Mikoto pula.

"Aku dan Mikoto mau ke cafe internet. Katanya dia ada sebuah misteri baru dan membutuhkanku untuk menganalisisnya, jadi dia mau minta izin untuk tidak ikut kegiatan club" Katanya dengan wajah datar. Hah...! Jadi si Mikoto ikut club tenis? Kenapa gue gak sadar dari dulu coba.

"Lu ikut club tenis?" Tanya gue yang hanya dijawab dengan gelak tawa yang renyah oleh Mikoto.

"Kenapa baru sadar sekarang? Monyet aja juga pasti sadar kalo dia bisa ikut club tenis" Candanya. Asem banget, gue disama-samain sama monyet.

"Oh...! Bukan begitu, Mikoto-chan. Hanya saja kamu terlalu bercahaya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu, silau men" Gue pun mulai menggombal dan merubah format kata gantinya menjadi aku-kamu.

"Hahah...! Whatever, aku mau minta izin ke ketua dulu. Ayo Fugakkun" Katanya sambil melenggang pergi. Sialan...! Dia cuman tertawa datar tak terpengaruh oleh gombalanku. Biasanya bila cewek gue gombalin, pasti ada sedikit reaksi pada wajahnya, tapi dia tidak. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua keluar dengan wajah gembira. Cuman Mikoto sih yang gembira, sedangkan Fugaku tetep datar.

"Eh...! Ada misteri apaan sih?" Tanya gue coba sok akrab dengan Fugaku dan berjalan bareng dengan dia. Biasanya gue gak mau jalan bareng dia, tapi kali ini demi Hyuuga Mikoto.

"Manusia bertelur" Jawabnya singkat.

"Emang manusia bisa bertelur?" Tanya gue semakin tertarik dengan misteri yang tadi. Si Fugaku hanya angkat bahu.

"Kamu percaya gak?" Gue pun bertanya kepada Mikoto dengan wajah antusias. Jika Mikoto gak tertarik sama ketampanan gue, gua harus coba bukttin bahwa gue juga berwawasan luas sebagai seorang Hyuuga.

"Yah...! Kita harus buktikan sendiri kan kalo cerita itu bukan hoax, tapi dalam biologi manusia tidak mungkin menghasilkan cangkang telur kan? Tapi, dia punya foto dan videonya kok, jadi aku masih mau menyelidiki apakah foto dan video itu benar" Cerocos Mikoto dengan antusias. Tuh...! Kan, strategi gue berhasil.

"Kamu punya fotonya?" Tanyaku. Mikoto hanya mengangguk sambil mengubek-ubuk tas tangannya dan setelah dia menemukan hapenya dia pun menunjukkan video nya kearahku dengan antusias. Gue pun menonton video menjijikkan itu dengan tetap berusaha memasang ekspresi tertarik. Gue pikir, untuk beberapa waktu ini gue gak bakalan makan telor lagi deh.

"Video yang menjijikkan" Kata Fugaku dengan nada datar saja. Ahah...! Inilah kesempatan gue buat serang balik kearah Fugaku dan merebut perhatian Mikoto.

"Heh...! Kamu gak tertarik dengan video fakta yang menentang hukum biologi ini? Kenapa rasa ingin tahumu kurang sekali sih" Gue pun menahan rasa bangga didalam hati gue. Gue merasa gue sudah menjatuhkan imej Fugaku didepan Mikoto.

"Kenapa tidak kau perlihatkan videonya dari tadi? Itu bukan bertelur, tapi sejenis kelebihan kalsium yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuh..." Dan beberapa menit lewat saat Fugaku menjelaskan sesuatu yang hanya dimengerti oleh Mikoto. Sialan, bocah itu ternyata pintar juga.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak memperlihatkan video ini padamu. Kau selalu tahu banyak hal dan aku tidak akan bisa mengajakmu ke warnet untuk mencari informasi" Gerutu Mikoto. Hei...! Hei...! Hei...! Ternyata dia cuman pengen mengajak Fugaku pergi ke warnet. Dan, beberapa menit kami berjalan, kami hanya dihiasi oleh obrolan misteri antara aku dan Mikoto (dan sebagian besar tidak kupahami) serta komentar Fugaku yang nampaknya punya daya analisis yang mengagumkan.

**-0-**

"Game centernya ada diatas ya?" Nampaknya Fugaku mau maen game sampai-sampai dia mencari cafe internet yang menyediakan game center khusus.

"Kamu post aja analisisku tadi di blog" Kata Fugaku sambil ngeloyor pergi menuju tangga meninggalkan kami berdua. Asyik...! Udah, lu maen game aja sampai ntar malem, gue mau PDKT sama Mikoto.

"Aku juga mau cari info..." Are...? Kok Mikoto ninggalin gue sih? Dia sekarang udah duduk didepan layar komputer sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya. Nampaknya dia menunggu waktu loading dengan tidak sabar.

Cewek seperti ini sih biasanya gak gampang ketawa, kecuali kalo gue menggunakan humor yang berkualitas. Gue pun duduk sebilik dengannya dan sukses dicuekin selama beberapa menit karena dia tenggelam dalam penulisan analisis Fugaku. Dan, setelah selesai, dia merenggangkan tubuhnya disebelahku.

"Heh...! Udah selesai?" Tanyanya begitu menlihat gue. Heh...! Jad dia nganggep gue maen ditempat laen? Padahal gue sejak tadi nungguin dia dibilik yang sama? Ampun deh...! Gue belum pernah dicuekin separah ini.

"Aku dari tadi disini tauk" Gue kesel setengah mati sama cewek yang satu ini. Mentang-mentang manis aja dia bisa berbuat seenaknya. Tapi sebentar, siapa yang berbuat seenaknya coba? Dia hanya menulis blog.

"Oh...! Gomen, gomen. Jadi, kau mau apa? Aku sudah selesai kok" Katanya. Maunya sih gue mau lihat b****, tapi karena ada cewek bermoral disini gue gak bisa kayaknya. Sehingga beberapa menit gue mencoba melihat beberapa penemuan ilmiah terakhir ini sebelum komputer warnaet itu mengirimkan peringatan tentang adanya virus.

"Heh...! Cepat panggil Fugakkun, dia ahli dalam menangani beginian" Kata Mikoto panik. Jujur sih, gue kelihatan gaptek banget kalo dibandingkan dengan si kuper itu sehingga gue langsung menuju keatas game center untuk mencari bocah berambut coklat kehitaman itu.

Setelah berlari beberapa menit dan sudah memeriksa setiap komputer yang ada di game center, gue yakin kalo Fugaku udah gak ada disini. Sialan tuh anak...! Maen pulang aja tanpa pamit. Gue pun langsung bergegas turun menuju Mikoto untuk menjatuhkan Fugaku.

"Aduh...! Kamu kemana aja sih, Fugakkun tadi udah kesini dan memperbaikinya" Kata Mikoto sambil sedikit mendesah. What...! Dasar bocah sialan...! Tapi tunggu, tadi dia lewat mana ya? Tangganya kan cuman satu, kenapa gue gak papasan sama dia? Masa bodoh, sekarang gue bener-bener dipermainin sama dua orang ini.

"Eh...! Hiashi-kun, kau mau jaga ini sebentar, aku mau ke toilet" Kata Mikoto yanglangsung buat gue berbinar. Itu artinya gak ada cewek bermoral di sampingku dan gue bisa nonton b**** sebelum dia balik lagi nanti. Aku pun mengambil alih setelah Mikoto pergi keluar dari bilik tersebut dan bergegas melakukan urusanku sebelum Mikoto kembali dari toiletnya.

Tunggu dulu, toilet? Toiletnya kan disebelah kanan? Kenapa dia menuju kearah pintu keluar? Jngan-jangan, si kuper itu merencanakan Hacking melalui jaringan untuk mengirim virus dan kemudian menjauhkan gue dari Mikoto? Aku pun bergegas jalan menuju kearah yang Mikoto tuju tadi.

Dan, benar saja, dikejauhan gue lihat kalo dua orang itu lagi berduaan. Eh...! Apa yang harus gue katakan ketika bertemu dengan dua orang itu? Ahhhhh...! Gue kuping aja deh pembicaraannya. Gue juga penasaran sama hubungan dua orang itu.

"Aku gak bakal bisa bersaing sama dia" Gue denger suara Fugaku yang nampaknya masih terkesan datar. Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan sih? Bersain? Sama siapa?

"Bukan begitu, Fugakkun. Aku hanya..." Terdengar Mikoto nampak serba salah dengan pembicaraannya.

"Tidak, gak papa kok. Jangan mencoba menghiburku, aku akan semakin terluka jika kau tidak jujur padaku" Fugaku masih terdengar datar saja. Ah...! Nampaknya tadi si Fugaku ini nembak Mikoto dan kemudian Mikoto mau nolak tapi terjadi percakapan ini. Gue yang udah mengerti pun langsung kembali dan duduk dengan tenang dibilik gue. Nafsu gue udah hilang sehingga gue gak bisa melihat b**** lagi. Beberapa menit kemudian Mikoto duduk disebelahku setelah dia kembali dengan wajah lesu.

"Kenapa, kau menolaknya?" Tanyaku dengan nada datar saja. Dia tampak ngliatin gue dengan tatapan menyelidik. Gue tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Gue gak ngintip, toiletnya ada disebelah kanan" Dia pun tampak mengerti. Gue hanya memasang tampang datar dan sok cool. Secara gue itu lebih ganteng dari Fugaku, kali aja kali ini gue bisa jadi penenang buat dia dan mendapatkan hatinya.

Selama beberapa menit dia benar-benar menceritakan masalahnya tentang hubungannya bersama Fugaku. Ternyata Fugaku bener-bener menyukai dia sejak kelas satu SMP dan tidak mengubah perasaannya selama lima tahun terakhir ini meskipun mereka jarang bertemu. Hebat juga bocah kuper itu.

Lalu nampaknya Fugaku udah gak tahan lagi ketika gue mengenal Mikoto dan mencoba menarik perhatian Mikoto darinya. Dan, nampaknya analisis Fugaku bener-bener salah ketika dia mencoba untuk menembak Mikoto untuk kedua kalinya dan mendapat penolakan lagi. Dia mengira kalo Mikoto suka sama gue sehingga sekarang mungkin dia lagi frustasi dan menuduh yang tidak-tidak pada Mikoto.

Tapi, nampaknya Mikoto juga suka sama Fugaku. Dia merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri ketika dia bersama dengan Fugaku. Fugaku itu pengetahuannya hampi tidak ada habisnya, sehingga memaksa Mikoto untuk sedikit merendahkan diri. Padahal jika disamping orang lain Mikoto pasti akan lebih percaya diri dengan kemampuannya dan nampaknya Fugaku benar-benar membuatnya tidak berdaya.

Dan, dia tidak menerima Fugaku karena dia mengira kalo masa PDKT adalah masa yang paling romantis daripada masa jadian. Menggelikan sekali, gue gak pernah merasa geli seperti ini. Sepasang orang bodoh dengan kata 'cinta' mereka.

"Gue tahu kalo PDKT merupakan masa yang paling romantis" Akhirnya gue membuka komentar juga setelah hampir lima belas menit dia bercerita panjang lebar.

"Tapi, bukannya dia sudah menunggu selama lima tahun? Kau tahu betapa senangnya jika dia sudah mendapatkanmu? Kurasa masa-masa indah gak akan berlalu secepat itu. Kalian juga punya minat yang sama terhadap misteri" Mikoto nampak memandang gue dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Kejar dia sana" Mikoto langsung saja berlari tanpa berpikir panjang. Ini pertama kalinya gue membantu cewek yang gue suka untuk lari dari gue. Tapi, sedekah dikit gak papa lah.

Tapi, setelah gue pikir-pikir, hubungan mereka bagus juga. Gue yakin kalo si Fugaku bukan orang bodoh mereka bakalan menjalani hubungan itu sampai tua nanti. Dia sudah menunggu selama lima tahun tanpa mengubah perasaannya sedikit pun, Mikoto juga menahannya selama itu. Mereka berdua pantas mendapatkannya.

Kapan gue bisa mendapat cewek yang kayak gitu? Cewek yang benar-benar mencintai gue, bukan hanya sekedar suka atau segan untuk menolak. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup gue, gue merasa menyesal punya banyak pacar kali ini.

**Flashback Mode Off**

**End of Hiashi's POV**

**Hinata's POV**

"Setelah itu Tou-chan tidak pacaran sampai bertemu dengan Kaa-chan" Kata Tou-chan mengakhiri cerita menyentuhnya tersebut. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Tou-chan saat itu.

Sasuke-kun nampaknya akan mewarisi sifat ayahnya dengan analisis hebat dan juga sangat setia. Sehingga mungkin, aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi untuk yang satu ini. Bagaimanapun juga keadaannya, aku harus tetap percaya dengan Sasuke-kun.

Aku pun mengambil cherry blossom dari telingaku dan menggenggamnya didepan dadaku.

"Nampaknya ayahmu bener-bener mengerti apa itu cinta"

**TBC**

Gomen, bila romancenya masih gak kerasa.

Ini cuman chapter selingan aja, cuman dua chapter. Untuk selanjutnya mungkin akan ada action dari Hinata untuk menyelidiki seseorang.

**Heppy Read**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****9**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Hinata's Assignment**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Selama beberapa minggu ini, Sasuke masih cuek terhadap Hinata. Tapi, Hinata tetap ceria kok. Dia kan udah percaya penuh pada Sasuke. Lagian, Sasuke udah ngomong kalo dia mau persiapan buat ikut tes milik Fuuma Corp.

Hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, dan saat beberapa jam lagi akan dilakukan tes, Sasuke malah mengajak Hinata untuk makan (baca : kencan) disebuah restoran langganannya. Apa sih sebenernya mau si ayam ini?

**Hinata's POV**

"Aku bingung deh sama kamu, Sasuke-kun" Kataku sambil meminum sedikit jus jeruk yang ada di depanku. Sasuke-kun yang saat itu hanya mengaduk-aduk jus tomat miliknya pun langsung menatapku dengan ekspresi biasanya, datar. Tapi, aku menangkap sedikit ekspresi heran dimatanya.

"Bingung kenapa? Kan sudah hampir sebulan kita gak nge-date?" Tanyanya. Aku pun mendesahkan nafasku sambil menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi dan menatap Sasuke-kun dengan intensif. Aku pun mencoba untuk menganalisis sesuatu tentang Sasuke-kun.

"Ada yang mendesak kah?" Tanyaku. Kuperhatikan dengan lekat wajah tampannya itu untuk menangkap ekspresi terkejut karena kemungkinan aku sudah mengetahui pemikirannya. Tapi...

"Doba pun juga akan tahu jika dia menggunakan otaknya untuk menganalisis keadaan" Katanya cuek. Huh...! Aku hanya heran, kenapa dia tiba-tiba mengajak date pada waktu yang sangat mendesak ini (beberapa jam sebelum tes). Selain itu, dari tadi dia hanya mengaduk-aduk jus tomatnya sambil meminumnya sedikit-sedikit tanpa memesan makanan. Mungkin saja ada urusan mendadak sehingga dia tidak membawa cukup duit untuk date. Aku memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk menganalisis hal itu daripada otak super milik Sasuke-kun. Tapi tetep aja kesal kalo dia cuek begitu.

"Hargai dikit dong" Kataku dengan nada merajuk. Sasuke-kun pun melirik kearahku. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman lembut. Yah...! Meski cuman sebentar aku bisa merasakan kalo rasa kesalku berkurang sedikit.

"Kau juga akan tahu sebentar lagi" Katanya dengan nada tenang.

"Ne, bagaimana menurutmu tesnya? Aku boleh ikutan gak?" Kataku mencoba untuk membuka percakapan dengan Sasuke-kun. Fuuma Corp. nampaknya sudah mengubah kebijakannya. Tes yang tadinya terbuka dan online dimanapun, sekarang menjadi tempat yang ditentukan oleh Fuuma Corp.

Yah...! Itu untuk meminimalisir kecurangan sih. Kan kalo tempatnya ditentukan oleh Fuuma Corp. mereka bisa membatasi arus informasi agar para peserta tidak 'nyontek' dari google. Tapi, konsekuensinya adalah, kuotanya terbatas pada jumlah komputer. Jadi, mungkin kalo memang tidak layak untuk ikut mendingan gak ikut aja deh. Daripada cuman memenuhi kuota doang.

"Mungkin sebaiknya gak usah, aku akan pergi sendiri. Karena kau punya tugas lain" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil melihat kearah pintu masuk yang berada di sisi kanannya. Seorang dengan rambut raven panjang dan dikucir bagian ujungnya masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan langsung menghampiri meja kami berdua. Aku kenal dengan orang ini. Dia itu...

"Itachi-nii?" Tanyaku dengan terheran-heran melihat kakak dari Sasuke-kun tampak terengah-engah sambil meminum habis jus tomat milik Sasuke-kun, dan dia pun langsung kena deathglare mentah darinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, baka" Semprotnya begitu mengetahui kelo jus tomat kesukaannya itu telah diminum secara tidak terhormat oleh Itachi-nii. Itachi-nii pun emnghiraukan Sasuke–kun dan kemudian duduk dengan tenangnya di sebuah kursi kosong disamping Sasuke-kun.

"Sebuah virus menyerang Fuuma Corp." Katanya dengan nada berbisik. Itu hanyalah sebuah kata sandi rahasia. Virus adalah sebuah sandi yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ada orang lain yang akan menyerang organisasi kami secara diam-diam. Dan, tugas untuk menyelesaikannya diselesaikan oleh orang dengan codename antivirus. Jelas bukan aku.

"Kau yakin itu virus? Bukan junk atau spam?" Aku pun menatap Sasuke-kun dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Junk atau spam adalah istilah lain untuk seseorang yang hanya akan mengganggu misi yang akan dilaksanakan oleh organisasi. Dan yang bertanggung jawab terhadap junk dan spam adalah, aku, sebagai seorang cleaner.

"Yah...! Kemungkinan itu juga, Otou-chan bilang dia harus memperbaiki komputer di Fuuma Corp. dan kita butuh cleaner yang bagus" Nah...! Itachi-nii akhirnya mengirimkan sinyal kepadaku untuk mengurus junk yang satu ini. Biasanya junk adalah orang yang tahu tentang organisasi atau orang biasa yang menganggu organisasi. Aku sudah pernah melakukan misi untuk menemui orang yang tahu tentang organisasi, dan dengan sedikit diplomasi, aku bisa meyakinkan mereka sehingga mereka tampak ragu.

Tapi, lain halnya dengan orang yang menghalangi organisasi. Aku belum pernah berurusan dengan orang semcam ini. Dan, nampaknya Itachi-nii juga belum tahu siapa orangnya.

"Nampaknya junk kali ini lebih berbahaya, dia menggunakan **shellcode**" Kata Itachi-nii. Sasuke-kun tampak terdiam mendengar ucapan dari kakaknya tersebut. Matanya memancarkan sebuah kedalaman pikiran dan beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri.

"Nampaknya ini tugas untukmu, Hinata. Kau bisa mencari informasi dulu tentang shellcode ini karena aku akan menghadapi tes beberapa jam lagi. Kau harus membersihkan junk itu sebelum Hebi konser, maka aku bisa menjamin kalo rencanaku bakalan berhasil" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Eh...! Aku kan agen baru, kenapa diberi tugas berat sih. Apa gak lebih baik suruh antivirus aja.

"Kau gak mau membantuku, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit ngambek, mencoba untuk merayu Sasuke-kun agar mau membantuku sebelum dia menghadapi tes tersebut. Tapi, nampaknya strategi tersebut tidak berhasil.

"Nampaknya tidak" Kata Sasuke-kun dengan nada datar saja sambil mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau jahat banget sih, Sasuke. Biar aku temani aja deh" Itachi-nii pun berdiri sambil menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. Aku pun berdiri dengan tergesa-gesa karena belum sempat persiapan tadi. Dan, waktu kulihat kearah Sasuke-kun yang tadinya akan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, dia sekarang malah berbalik menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kupikir gak usah ditemani pun dia juga bisa menyelesaikannya. Kau terlalu meremehkannya, baka" Kata Sasuke-kun pada Itachi-nii yang hanya disambut dengan seringaian sinis dari Itachi-nii. Apa Sasuke-kun cemburu? Ups...! Wajahku terasa panas ketika memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Kau cemburu, Sasuke-kkun" Kata Itachi-nii malah meledek Sasuke-kun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Kulihat Sasuke-kun memutar bola matanya pelan mendengar ucapan kakaknya tersebut dan kemudian dia langsung berjalan mendekati kakaknya.

"Kau tidak akan berhenti menggodaku bila aku tidak langsung bertindak" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil memegang tanganku yang satunya dan kemudian menarikku. Jadi kayak tarik tambang nih. Aku pun melepaskan pegangan Itachi-nii padaku dan berjalan menuju ke Sasuke-kun.

"Sudahlah, Itachi-nii. Jangan menggoda Sasuke-kun terus" Kataku sambil tersnyum kecil kearah Itachi-nii.. Nampak Itachi-nii dengan wajah setengah ngambek menatap adiknya.

"Baiklah, hentikan permainan memalukan ini. Aku akan menghadapi tes di Fuuma Corp. Dan kau akan ikut denganku, Hinata" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil merangkulku dan kemudian mengajak (baca : menyeret) ke pintu keluar. Eh...! Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan.

"Sasu..."

"Biar dibayar sama Itachi" Ucapanku pun langsung dipotong oleh Sasuke-kun yang nampaknya tahu apa yang aku pikirkan.

"Dan, tentang shellcode?" Kataku yang meminta penjelasan tentang shellcode.

"Cari aja di google" Katanya dengan nada cuek. Aku pun mendesah pelan sambil mengeluarkan hapeku dan kemudian googling tentang shellcode. Dan, nampaknya shellcode merupakan sebuah teknik hacking yang kebanyakan merupakan reverse engineering.

Reverse Engineering adalah teknik hacking yang melibatkan modifikasi software. Contoh umum dari reverse engineering adalah membuat software yang aslinya berbayar (seperti Windows 7 dan MS. Word) menjadi gratis, tapi sebenernya implementasinya lebih dari itu.

Dalam dunia normal, sebuah software pasti akan mengikuti perintah pembuatnya. Nah...! Bila si pembuatnya tidak normal, akan ada sebuah lubang yang mana akan membolehkan orang luar untuk membuat software menolak perintah pembuatnya. Jika anda bisa memerintah software untuk menolak perintah pembuatnya, apa yang akan anda lakukan?

Yups...! Aku akan melakukan perintah pertama agar si pembuat software tidak tahu kalo softwarenya aku kuasai. Itulah yang dinamakan shellcode. Sebuah perintah yang tidak mudah sih.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau pikir ini shellcode remote atau local?" Tanyaku. Karena aku tidak begitu paham dengan hacking sehingga aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang pastinya akan dianggap sebagai pertanyaan konyol oleh Sasuke.

"Ini shellcode local. Tapi dikirim melalui remote. Karena shellcode local, maka pastinya hacker yang satu ini ingin naik jabatan dan pastinya dia adalah orang dalam perusahaan Fuuma Corp." Kata Sasuke-kun. Aku pun terkejut dengan analisisnya yang begitu cepat dan terukur.

"Tapi, masalahnya adalah kenapa dia melakukannya tepat sebelum tes. Tidak sampai sebulan untuk menyiapkan shellcode sehingga mungkin dia sudah bisa melakukannya berbulan-bulan lalu. Kenapa dia melakukannya saat ini?" Aku pun sedikit paham dengan arah pembicaraan Sasuke-kun yang saat ini.

"Maksudmu, kasus itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit waspada. Kali aja aku akan diejek lagi oleh Sasuke-kun. Tapi, tak kusangka dia mengangguk mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Yups...! Nampaknya kau semakin hebat saja, berarti kau sudah tahu kan? Kini waktunya menunjukkan keahlian diplomasimu" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil tersenyum sedikit kearahku. Aku pun merasa sedikit bangga dengan pujian Sasuke.

Tapi, ini artinya orang yang tahu tentang kasus itu dengan mata kepala sendiri. Kotaro dan juga Sasame. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah mencari data mereka berdua di Fuuma Corp. dan kemudian mencoba berdiplomasi. Oh...! Jadi ini alasan Sasuke-kun mengajakku untuk ikut dia tes di Fuuma Corp.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun" Panggilku mencoba untuk memulai percakapan. Kurasa perjalanan masih jauh, dan aku nampaknya tidak tahan untuk diam.

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke-kun tanpa menoleh kearahku.

"Apa kau pernah punya pacar?" Tanyaku. Sasuke-kun pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearahku dengan wajah heran sebelum akhirnya kembali ke jalanan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya angkat bahu mendengar dia balik bertanya.

"Sekedar mengisi kekosongan waktu" Kataku mencoba untuk beralasan. Sasuke-kun nampak masih konsentrasi dengan kemudi miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia hanya menatap kearahku dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada yang mengganggumu? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanya Sasuke-kun. Aku pun tersentak mendengar ucapannya barusan dan kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan atatpan kesal bercampur marah. Kenapa dia bisa tahu setiap langkahku?

"Ya, kau bisa dengan mudah tahu apa yang akan aku bicarakan. Kau bisa menebak kemana langkahku. Kau bisa menebak apa yang aku pikirkan dan kemudian mengambil langkah paling tepat untuk menanganinya dengan segala pengetahuan dan analisis yang kau punya" Semprotku pada Sasuke-kun.

"Dan, apa yang kutahu darimu? Nothing. Kau selalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu, tidak membiarkan seseorang dengan mudah menebak isi pikiranmu. Kau selalu tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu dan hanya memikirkan masalah tujuan dan proses" Dia masih diam menatap jalanan yang nampaknya mulai ramai. Tapi, hal itu malah membuatku semakin panas. Kurasakan semua pikiranku tentang kepercayaan pada Sasuke-kun mulai menguap dan yang ada sekarang hanya amarah dan tuntutan pada Sasuke-kun. Aku bahkan sudah benar-benar bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil pun memasuki pelataran sebuah perusahaan besar. Fuuma Corp. memperlihat kemegahannya sebagai perusahaan IT nomor satu di Jepang, bahkan diseluruh dunia mungkin. Sebuah gedung megah yang berkilauan ditimpa cahaya matahari karena saking banyaknya jendela di gedung tersebut.

Gedung tersebut terletak dibagian dalam gerbang, dengan halaman yang luas, seluas lapangan footsal. Di sisi kanan lapangan tersebut ada sebuah air terjun mini dengan nuansa hijau disekitarnya dan juga rumput yang sudah dipotong untuk membentuk logo Fuuma Corp. Disisi kiri adalah sebuah gedung tinggi, meskipun tidak setinggi gedung utama, yang berfungsi sebagai tempat parkir.

"Kau sudah selesai, bicaranya?" Tanya Sasuke-kun ketika dia telah selesai memarkirkan mobil di lantai tiga tempat parkir dalam gedung tersebut. Aku hanya diam dengan memendam amarahku.

"Dengar, Hinata" Katanya sambil memegang pundakku dan menangkap biji lavenderku dengan mata onyx miliknya. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

"Kau bisa biarkan aku mengurus kasus ini untuk sejenak? Setelah kasus ini selesai, aku akan mencoba untuk tetap perhatian padamu. Kau masih mempercayaiku kan?" Kata Sasuke-kun.

"Uh, oh...!"Kataku agak gugup sambil mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan cowok selain Sasuke-kun, tapi aku benar-benar menjadi gugup untuk kali ini. Tangan kanan Sasuke-kun pun terlepas dari pundakku dan mulai memegang daguku untuk kembali menghadapkan wajahku ke arah onyxnya dan...

Cup...! Sebuah sentuhan yang sangat lembut menekan bibirku. Darah yang tadinya mau kebawah serasa naik keatas kepalaku lagi, dahiku serasa panas dan nampaknya akan ada darah yang akan mengalir dari hidungku jika Sasuke-kun meneruskan hal ini. Ini adalah ciuman pertamaku, dan Sasuke-kun nampaknya sudah benar-benar lihai melakukannya dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata" Kata Sasuke-kun dengan nada yang sangat lembut ditelingaku sebelum akhirnya dia pergi keluar.

Sasuke-kun, bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Kau bisa dengan mudah menaklukkan setiap wanita hanya dengan menatapnya, seperti kau menatapku tadi. Kau hampir selalu bersikap gentle dan peka terhadapku. Kau tampan, kaya, dan cerdas.

Bagaimana kau bisa jatuh cinta denganku yang hanya gadis biasa? Apa aku akan percaya itu?

Yah...! Kita buktikan saja setelah selesainya kasus ini.

**End of Hinata's POV**

Nampaknya Hinata masih menyimpan kecurigaannya pada Sasuke. Sekarang kita beralih pada Sasuke. Apa sih yang ada dalam pikirannya

**Sasuke's POV**

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" Kataku pada seorang karyawan di tempat pendaftaran. Dia pun menyerahkan selembar kertas berisikan username dan password.

"Isi baris yang kosong. Itu username dan password komputernya. Setelah anda login, anda akan disuguhi peraturan dan tes akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi" Kata karyawan tersebut memberi instruksi. Aku pun berjalan melewati beberapa orang yang nampak sudah siap untuk tes ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah para pascasarjana yang nampaknya sedang menjadi pengangguran dan mencoba peruntungan disini.

"Yosh...!"Kataku sambil duduk dikursi yang kosong selanjutnya. Aku pun memasukkan username dan password dan kemudian membaca peraturan dengan teliti.

Nampaknya kali ini peraturannya beda dengan tahun lalu. Kali ini, user akan disuguhi dengan tingkatan level berdasarkan apa yang telah dijawabnya.

Level pertama adalah competitive programming. Peserta akan diuji dengan empat soal programming yang tingkat kesulitannya selalu meningkat. Jika empat soal itu selesai, maka kita akan diberi sebuah file aplikasi beserta **source code** nya.

Dengan aplikasi itu, kita disuruh untuk menghack file password yang 'harusnya' hanya bisa dibaca oleh orang level 2. Setelah kita berhasil menghack password yang ada, kita akan menjadi level dua dan kemudian bisa memperbaiki kelemahan file di level satu. Dan, proses yang selanjutnya hampir seperti itu.

"Hmmm...!" Kataku sedikit berdehem membaca peraturan tersebut.

Pertama, ini perang melawan waktu. Kriteria kelulusan disini bukan dilihat dari bagaimana kita menjawab soal, tapi sejauh mana nanti kita akan berakhir di waktu yang tersisa.

Tapi, ini juga bukan perang waktu biasa. Karena bila kita sampai duluan, maka kita harus menjamin bahwa kita bisa memperbaiki setiap kelemahan yang bisa digunakan orang lain untuk masuk ke level selanjutnya.

Misalnya A masuk level 3 dan kemudian B masuk mengikutinya. Maka yang lolos nantinya adalah B, karena dia bisa masuk kedalam sistem yang sudah diperbaiki oleh A.

Jadi, kita disini di tuntut untuk melakukan pengamanan sekaligus mengerjakan soal selanjutnya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kita lakukan dengan singkat. Kulirik kesebelah kananku dimana seseorang berambut eboni juga sedang membaca peraturan dengan seksama.

"Sou ka. Itulah kenapa yang terpilih adalah dua orang" Gumamku pelan, tapi tampaknya terdengar oleh orang yang kulirik tadi. Dia pun hanya sedikit tersenyum sinis kearahku. Yups...! Itulah si bootloader yangg sudah nampak serius.

"Yah...! Waktunya untuk menang"

**TBC**

Yah...! Tampaknya Sasuke-kun lebih peduli pada tesnya ya daripada kepada Hinata. Apa rencana yang telah Sasuke rencanakan bersama bootloader untuk bisa menang melawan firmware AMI? Siapakah yang telah menghack Fuuma Corp. dan akan diselidiki oleh Hinata? Kotaro atau Sasame?

**Source code** : Source code adalah aplikasi yang belum jadi yang masih menggunakan bahasa yang bisa dipahami oleh manusia. Kalo aplikasi sudah jadi, dia menggunakan bahasa biner (bahasa 1 dan 0)

Mudeng gak?

Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi sesuatu yang berat, karena kali ini Sasuke akan menunjukkan kebolehannya sebagai hacker kelas kakap, jadi mungkin akan banyak sekali bahasa baru.

**Happy Read**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****10**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Hack the Test**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Sasuke dan bootloader suda duduk sambil menghadap komputernya masing-masing. Waktu hitungan mundur tanda tes akan dimulai sudah menunjukkan satu menit lagi. Keduanya nampak menyeringai sambil memandang sinis layar komputer tersebut dengan seulas senyuman cool. Petugas yang saat ini sedang membicarakan peraturan tes tersebut pun tampak tidak dihiraukan oleh dua orang ini.

Mari kita lihat apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

**Sasuke's POV**

Yah...! Itulah kenapa mereka punya dua orang pemenang, karena inin bukanlah sebuah kontes individual. Ini adalah kontes kerjasama.

"Dan, sesama peserta tes tidak boleh saling bekerja sama" Huh...! Bohongmu sudah ketahuan. Kalo mereka berkata begitu, maka aku yakin sekali kalo mereka juga mengawasi gerak-gerik peserta yang bekerjasama. Aku tidak boleh ceroboh untuk bisa bekerja sama dengan bootloader.

Inti kerjasamanya adalah, untuk soal pertama ini, adalah **Competitive Programming**. Aku akan diberikan empat buah masalah matematis yang akan melibatkan programming dalam perhitunganku. Kemampuanku dan bootloader di bidang ini bisa dibilang sama rata, jadi dia pasti bisa mengerjakan secepat yang aku bisa.

Kemudian setelah itu, kami akan menerima filenya dan mulai meng-hack password untuk soal kedua, yang merupakan soal **matematika diskrit**. Nah...! Disini aku akan berbagi tugas dengan bootloader. Selama aku mengerjakan soal selanjutnya, bootloader akan mengamankan dan menambal kelemahan pada file yang diterimanya agar tidak mudah di-hack oleh orang lain.

Setelah aku selesai mengerjakan soal, dan bootloader selesai untuk mengamankan level agar peserta yang lain tidak bisa memasuki level selanjutnya, aku akan mengirimkan jawabanku pada bootloader dengan menggunakan sandi biner yang telah kami sepakati bersama sejak kecil. Dan kemudian kami akan kembali meng-hack level selanjutnya secara bersamaan.

"Sempurna...!" Gumam kami berdua bersamaan dengan tanda bahwa tes sudah dimulai. Kunci dari strategi satu ini adalah soal competitive programming ini sehingga aku harus cepat menyelesaikan keempatnya sebelum keduluan orang lain. Aku pun langsung membuka keempat soal online tersebut dalam empat tab yang berbeda dalam satu browser.

Soal pertama, **menggunakan shortest paths, Dijkstra Algorithm dengan data structure graph**

Soal kedua, **Tree Traverse, dengan menggunakan heap**

Soal ketiga, **Dynamic Programming backward chaining**

Soal keempat, **Ad-hoc**

Jangan bertanya bagaimana aku mendapatkan semua itu hanya dengan sekali lihat. Selama sebulan ini berlatih aku telah mendapatkan banyak sekali soal untuk praktek programmingku sehingga aku bisa menyebutkannya dengan hanya sekali lihat. Setelah berpikir sejenak solusi untuk keempatnya, aku pun mulai mengetik.

Ketik...! Ketik...! dan ketik...! Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang mendahuluiku untuk sampai ke tahap kedua. Bahkan tidak untuk bootloader, karena aku harus secepatnya menyelesaikan soal ini sebelum bootloader mengamankan level kedua.

Dalam waktu sekitar satu jam aku sudah berhasil menyelesaikan empat soal tersebut. Sikuku pegal karena terus-terusan mengetik tanpa henti. Dan sekarang, aku mendapatkan sebuah file aplikasi beserta source codenya.

Dengan cepat, aku pun membuka file aplikasi tersebut yang ternyata adalah file untuk menampilkan jam digital waktu di GMT. Hanya itu? Yah...! Dengan aplikasi 'jam' tersebut, aku harus membaca password yang disimpan di server. Bukankah itu merepotkan?

Tapi, tunggu dulu. Untuk bisa menunjukkan jam, maka kita harus menghubungi server dulu kan? Dalam library tidak ada variabel yang bisa menunjukkan nilai jam, kecuali dia meminta waktunya ke server. Berarti, aku bisa memodifikasi supaya dia tidak meminta informasi waktu ke server, melainkan meminta file password.

Cara untuk meminta informasi jam ke server adalah dengan menggunakan aplikasi sistem 'date' yang berada di folder '/bin'. Tapi, dairmana dia tahu kalo file date itu berada di folder '/bin'?

"Yah...! I get it" Gumamku ketika aku tahu jawabannya. Aku pun langsung beraksi begitu mengetahui rahasia dari file 'jam tersebut'.

**User Environment Variabel**. Ketika kita meminta aplikasi sistem, dan tidak menyertakan foldernya, maka sustem akan menganggap aplikasi tersebut ada di dalam '/bin'. Sekarang kita akan membuat folder tersendiri dengan nama '/tmp' dan membuat aplikasi 'date' milik kita sendiri untuk meminta password, bukan meminta informasi jam.

Setelah itu, aku akan mengganti **environment variabel** nya dengan '/tmp' dan menjalankan aplikasi yang di berikan server tersebut kembali.

Aplikasi tersebut akan mencari aplikasi sistem bernama 'date' yang disimpan di folder '/bin', tapi karena **user environment variabel** nya sudah ku set menjadi '/tmp', maka aplikasi tersebut akan mencari aplikasi 'date' tersebut di folder '/tmp' yang sudah kusiapkan sebelumnya untuk meminta password.

Kenapa aku tidak membuat aplikasi untuk meminta password saja? Nampaknya server sudah mengatur supaya yang bisa meminta informasi hanyalah aplikasi yang tadi di berikan oleh server, bukan buatan para peserta.

"Yes...!" Gumamku dengan semangat yang tertahan ketika melihat password tersebut muncul di layarku. Aku pun segera memasukkan password tersebut dan kemudian memasuki soal selanjutnya, matematika diskrit.

Tampaknya bootloader juga sudah selesai dengan hackingnya. Aku pun segera mengerjakan soal matematika diskrit yang satu ini. Matematika diskrit merupakan soal yang cukup mudah untuk dikerjakan, selain itu 'transmisi' ke bootloader lebih gampang karena jawabannya singkat sehingga mudah untuk mengirim jawabannya lewat sandi biner.

Aku belum menjelaskan soal sandi biner ya? Itu adalah sandi yang aku ciptakan bersama dengan bootloader waktu masih kecil dulu. Kami bisa mengirimkan sandi ini melalui apa saja, tapi untuk saat ini mungkin aku akan mengirimkan sandinya lewat ketukan. Dalam waktu sembilan detik, aku akan mengetuk beberapa kali. Dalam satu detik, jika aku mengetuk sekali, itu artinya angka 1, jika tidak mengetuk itu artinya angka 0.

Jangan bertanya bagaimana kami berdua bisa mengetahui waktu dan timing yang tepat, aku selalu bisa mengirimkan sandi tersebut pada bootloader disaat genting.

Dalam komputer ada delapan bit untuk setiap data, jika aku mengetuk pada bit ke-9 berarti delapan bit sebelumnya adalah kode. Jika tidak mengetuk, berarti 8-bit sebelumnya adalah data. Setelah itu akan ada jeda beberapa detik. Sama seperti morse, bahkan lebih sulit karena tidak semua orang mengerti bahasa biner.

Aku menyelesaikan soal matematika diskrit dalam waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit dan mengirimkan jawabannya pada bootloader sebelum kami berdua fokus pada hacking level selanjutnya. Untuk hacking soal ketiga ini tidak menggunakan aplikasi, melainkan sebuah halaman web.

Seperti biasa, kita disuruh untuk meng-hack halaman web tersebut untuk mendapatkan password yang ada di server. Aku pun membuka halaman web tersebut dan kemudian dihadapkan pada layar login. Aku pun mengetikkan password sembarang dan kemudian menekan tombol login. Beberapa saat kemudian muncullah halaman kosong melompong yang hanya berisi tombol logout.

"Nih website cuman becanda kali ya" Gerutuku sambil sedikit menggaruk kepalaku melihat web 'aneh' dari server tersebut. Aku pun me-reloadnya beberapa kali, tapi tombol yang muncul cuman itu doang.

"Are...?" Gumamku entah pada siapa. Bila, di reload, harusnya yang muncul adalah halaman login baru. Jika begini, harusnya ada sesuatu yang disimpan dalam komputerku. Artinya, passworku tadi di kirim ke server, server kemudian mengirimkan cookie kepadaku berdasarkan password milikku tadi. Dan, karena aku tadi mengirimkan password acak, maka yang diambil adalah file acak sehingga tidak ada isinya.

Jika begini, maka mudah saja. Tinggal cari di source code, bagaimana caranya si server mengirimkan filenya dan kemudian mengambilnya dengan sah. Baiklah, aku akan melihat source code nya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku pun mendapatkan password tersebut dan kemudian mengirimkannya untuk mendapatkan password level ketiga. Aku langsung kearah soal selanjutnya.

Kali ini bukan soal yang menungguku, tapi **Game Simulation**. Aku langsung disambut dengan suara sniper yang sudah siap menembakkan pelurunya kearah kepala musuh. Hahah...! Pasti si bootloader sangat kesulitan dengan game ini karena dia sangat melankolis. Aku pun menjalankan game tersebut.

Nampaknya game ini adalah sebuah maze dan dibeberapa belokan akan terdapat sebuah ranjau yang bila dilewati, akan muncul segerombolan musuh yang langsung menyerangnya. Nampaknya Fuuma Corp. ingin mengetes kecepatan refleks mouse dan keyboard untuk bisa bekerja didepan komputer dengan efisiensi waktu dan juga tenaga yang tepat.

Tapi, kurasa bootloader tidak akan menjadi masalah. Karena selama dia mengurus masalah security file web barusan, aku akan selalu keep track tentang dimana ranjau monster tersebut akan muncul di dalam map. Bila aku sudah selesai dengan game ini, aku akan memandu bootloader dengan menggunakan sandi biner. Kali ini, L (11010111) untuk kiri dan juga R (11100011) untuk kanan.

"Kill...! Kill...! Double kill...! Triple kill...! Chain killer...!" Kataku sambil membantai musuh-musuh yang bermunculan di dalam map tersebut. Selain dengan sniper, nampaknya tokoh ini juga membawa pisau, sehingga efek pembunuhannya makin kerasa. Cipratan darah para musuh tersebut melumuri layar monitorku, dan nampaknya hal itu malah menambah semangat bermainku.

Kurasa game ini benar-benar membuat seseorang menjadi sadis secara tidak sadar.

Setelah game tersebut selesai dan bootloader sudah kupandu supaya tidak menginjak ranjau, kini tiba waktunya untuk soal hacking terakhir.

Karena soal yang terakhir ini adalah **Interface designing**, maka bootloader tidak akan bisa mencontekku. Oleh karena itu, kami akan mengerjakan dalam waktu bersamaan sehingga dia tidak mengurusi masalah security lagi. Artinya, soal hacking yang satu ini jauh lebih sulit daripada dua hack sebelumnya.

"Sialan...! Root Web server" Geramku dengan tangan yang hampir saja menggebrak meja. Hacking yang satu ini adalah hacking sebuah server dengan melalui perantara web. Kudengar bootloader juga mendesah di sampingku melihat hacking yang cukup sulit tersebut. Baiklah...! Baiklah...! Aku harus tetap tenang untuk yang satu ini. Waktuku masih banyak (sekitar dua jam lagi), aku harus berkonsentrasi.

"Let's rock" Kataku untuk memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri sambil membuka sebuah aplikasi untuk mengetik kode. Ini cukup merepotkan, tapi aku tahu harus berbuat apa untuk sekarang.

Baiklah, proses pertama, aku akan mengeksploitasi shell execute yang ada di web server dengan menggunakan salah satu exploit terkenal. Karena aku tidak bisa mendownload **exploit** tersebut, maka aku akan membuatnya dengan logikaku sendiri.

Pertama, kill proses server untuk melindungi shell dan membuat 'fork' untuk spawn shell sehingga aku bisa mengendalikan komputer server. Karena aku harus membuat 'fork', maka sistem server haruslah Linux. Maka, untuk membuat shellcode nya aku harus menggunakan syntax **AT&amp;T** (ini bukan merk sepatu lho...!).

Baiklah, aku pun mulai mengetik beberapa code yang sejak tadi kupikirkan. Suara gemertak keyboard nampak sebagai lagu yang indah di kepalaku, meskipun saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk menembus root dalam sistem tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, kode milikku pun jadi dan langsung saja aku coba untuk spawn shell di web server tersebut melalui port 443 (port SSH). Port 443 merupakan port yang biasa dibuka sehingga tidak mungkin dicurigai.

"Sukses...!" Pekikku senang. Inilah kasyikan dari hacking dan juga menjadi detektif, ketika kamu sukses menjebol pertahanan (baik komputer maupun trik yang dipakai pembunuh) kau akan merasakan kesenangan yang amat sangat mendalam meskipun kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

Kudengar bootloader tampak mendesah frustasi mendengar pekikanku barusan. Sekarang, aku bisa mengakses semua file user dalam komputer server. Tetapi, masalah selanjutnya adalah, file password untuk masuk ke soal selanjutnya itu adalah file sistem, sehingga perlu akses yang lebih tinggi yaitu **root** untuk membukanya. Selain itu, nampaknya web server itu sekarang sudah curiga dan sedang men-scan orang yang menyusupinya. Paling lama aku hanya bisa bertahan dalam mode ini selama lima belas menit. Jika dalam tenggang waktu itu bootloader tidak bisa melakukan seperti apa yang kulakukan, port 443 pasti akan tertutup oleh **firewall**. Dan, tidak akan ada kelemahan remeh seperti itu lagi.

"Opcode menyebalkan" Kataku ketika mencoba untuk memasuki root dan mendapati banyak sekali angka 1 dan 0 yang sangat mengesalkan untuk dibaca. Membuat shellcode tidak bisa dilakukan dalam waktu singkat, kita harus men-dissasemble berkali-kali sebelum membuat shellcode. Dan bahasa dissasemble itu selalu bikin perut mual dan berasa ingin muntah.

"**Break point** disini, sini, sini, kurasa cukup" Gumamku sambil dengan cepat menandai sesuatu untuk diperiksa ketika akan menjalankan shellcode. Baiklah, saatnya mencoba shellcode ini. Jika berhasil, mungkin aku harus segera menemukan passwordnya dan lanjut ke level berikutnya.

"Yes...! Rootshell" Gumamku ketika aku sudah berhasil memasuki root server. Sekarang, aku sudah berada di tingkatan tertinggi web server tersebut. Terserah aku mau berbuat apa, mau mengubah score, memformat hardisk dll. Tapi, kepentinganku sekarang adalah passwor itu, para panitia pasti tahu kalo aku sudah menyusup ke servernya. Salah sedikit pada server, aku akan di diskualifikasi.

"Baiklah...! Tinggal satu bagian lagi"

**TBC**

Waduh...! Gimana nih tesnya Sasuke? Menegangkan atau malah bikin pusing saat baca? Pasti bosan yah baca sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti? Author kasih bonus satu chapter lagi deh.

Dua soal hacking yang pertama itu adalah stripe CTF, sebuah wargame tentang hacking sekitar tahun 2011-2012. Ada 6 level, tapi author cuman bisa 2 level doang. Level lainnya malah bikin pusing.

Soal yang terakhir itu, sedikit pengalaman author soal hosting web. Bagi para reader yang suka bikin web pasti tahu. Web yang kita bikin harus meng-upload web tersebut ke sebuah hosting supaya bisa di lihat oleh orang sedunia.

Biasanya kalo orang yang kantongnya kempis (kayak author ini), akan memilih paket yang 'free plan' untuk buat web (yah...! Kan cuman hobi doang, gak usah ribet sama uang deh). Kebanyakan yang 'free plan' itu tidak bisa mendapatkan akses SSH. Tapi dengan menggunakan webshell kayak Sasuke diatas kita bisa dapet akses SSH meskipun dengan 'free plan' (itu zaman author masih SMP dulu, sekarang gak tahu masih bisa ato enggak).

Yah...! Mungkin kalo dilihat-lihat kayanya mudah banget ya, meng-hack suatu web, mendapatkan password, mencuri file dll. Tapi, mungkin itu disebabkan karena sistem yang tidak update. Yah...! Mungkin karena adminnya malas, file updatenya kegedean, atau pemikiran 'palingan sama saja' dll (sebenernya author juga jarang update sistem). Kalo sistemnya benar-benar update, maka hal seperti itu akan sangat sulit terjadi.

Kok jadi curhat? Heheh...! Anyway, kita lanjut aja deh chapter selanjutnya. Chapter selanjutnya, date Sasuke dan Hinata. Soalnya, Sasuke kan udah janji bakalan perhatian sama Hinata kalo tesnya udah selesai.

Apakah kerjasama bootloader dan Sasuke dalam tes ini akan terendus oleh Firmware AMI? Apakah Hinata mampu menemukan seseorang yang meng-hack server Fuuma Corp?

**Happy Read**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****11**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Movie Date**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Sasuke sekarang sudah keluar dari tempat tes dan langsung disambut dengan senyuman hangat oleh Hinata yang saat itu menunggunya di depan scoreboard.

Yah...! Scoreboard, hasil tes selama empat jam tadi telah tertulis di scoreboard sehingga para peserta bisa langsung tahu siapa yang menang. Tapi, karena mereka tidak saling kenal dan username komputer adalah milik Fuuma Corp. maka kemungkinan para peserta masih penasaran dengan siapa yang memenangkannya.

**Hinata's POV**

Yay...! Sasuke-kun ku benar-benar hebat. Dia meyusul semua peserta dan menjadi nomor satu hanya dalam waktu satu jam saja, dan setelah itu tidak ada yang berani menyusulnya menjadi nomor satu (author : Hinata gak tahu nih kalo jalan menyusulnya udah diblok sama bootloader).

Yah...! Selama ini dia sudah menjadi nomor satu di kelas, di sekolah malah, tapi aku benar-benar tidak berpikir kalo Sasuke-kun bisa mengalahkan peserta lainnya yang mayoritas lulusan S2 yang hampir tesis. Dan itu membuatku sangat, sangat terkesan. Dia hebat kan? Kan? Kan?

Yah...! Sejenak aku melupakan kecuekannya padaku akhir-akhir ini dan kembali percaya padanya lagi. Aku gak tahu apakah aku sedang berusaha menghibur diriku dengan berkata pada diriku sendiri bahwa Sasuke-kun memang tidak akan selingkuh ataukah memang begitu adanya. Tapi, yang penting adalah, dia sudah berjanji untuk selalu memperhatikanku setelah tes dan jika dia tidak melakukannya maka...

Aku gak tahu lagi aku harus berbuat apa. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai pikiran kalo Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaiku lagi aku harus berbuat apa. Sasuke-kun adalah Sasuke-kun, dan dia akan tetap mencintaiku. Benarkan, Sasuke-kun?

Huh...! Nampaknya aku masih mencoba untuk menghibur diriku.

"Ne, kamu mau nge-date sekarang?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun hanya memandangku dengan tatapan datar sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kamu free?" Tanyanya. Aku pun mengangguk senang mendengar ucapannya tersebut. Benar kan? Dia masih peduli padaku.

"Band Hebi akan tampil besok..."

"Nge-date...! Aku sudah suruh Sakura untuk itu" Potongku ketika Sasuke-kun masih mencari alasan sambil melipat kedua tanganku dengan wajah cemberut. Kok dia cari alasan mulu sih. Sebel.

"Baiklah, kita akan jalan. Kemana?" Are? Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal itu? Yang ada dalam pikiranku cuman jalan bareng Sasuke aja, kenapa tidak terpikirkan kami akan jalan kemana? Baka, baka, baka.

"Uhm...! Etto..." Kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk pipiku.

"Yee...! Jadi kamu sebegitu pengennya ya, sampai-sampai gak kepikiran mau jalan kemana" Sindir Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai. Huh...! Memang sih, aku senang kalo Sasuke bisa jadi cowok yang peka, tapi kalo seperti ini kan aku jadi aku yang malu.

"Habisnya kamu sih ada aja alasannya" Kataku mencoba untuk membela diri.

"Itu bukan alasan, aku cuman gak mau aja ada yang mengganggu untuk kali ini. Ayo...!" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil menarik tanganku menuju ke tempat parkir dimana kami memarkir mobil kami. Eh...! Dia mau mengajakku kemana? Tempat yang tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu? Mmm...! Dimana ya?

**-0-**

"Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran ketika Sasuke-kun sedang berhenti di sebuah perempatan lampu merah.

"Suatu tempat yang sangat menakjubkan" Katanya. Huh...! Nampaknya dia masih mau menyimpan misteri. Dasar maniak misteri.

"Huh...! Kamu kayak anak kecil deh, main rahasia-rahasiaan" Kataku dengan sedikit dibumbui nada jengkel. Padahal hal itu yang membuatku sangat tertarik pada Sasuke-kun. Sifat misteriusnya benar-benar kental sehingga bisa membuatku deg-degan bila berdekatan dengannya. Bukankah pemikiran 'apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke-kun ya?' lebih menarik daripada pemikiran 'Sasuke-kun kan baik, jadi dia gak mungkin marah sama aku'?

"Kau keberatan? Kukira kau lebih tertarik denganku yang seperti ini" Katanya sambil tersenyum sinis kearahku.

"Jangan sok deh" Kataku sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke sandaran kursi dibelakang. Mataku langsung terbelalak begitu melihat kearah depanku.

"Sasuke-kun, itu sudah hijau dan sudah hampir merah lagi. Kenapa tidak kau perhatikan sih?" Kataku ketika menyadari lampu merah telah menjadi lampu hijau. Bahkan sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kuning.

"Ini kan gara-gara kamu" Gumam Sasuke-kun. Kukira dia tadi cuman berniat untuk berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi aku mendengarnya, mendengarnya. Apakah menurut Sasuke-kun aku lebih penting daripada lampu merah sehingga dia kehilangan fokusnya?

Tapi, pemikiran itu cuma sekejap saja terlintas dibenakku karena beberapa saat kemudian, tubuhku langsung dipenuhi oleh adrenalin karena Sasuke-kun yang tiba-tiba membelok dengan tajam (istilah kerennya nge-drift) ke salah satu gedung yang berada di seberang perempatan. Setelah menyadari lampunya hijau tadi dia langsung tancap gas dan kemudian berbelok menuju gedung.

Karena pergerakan arah yang tiba-tiba tersebut, tubuhku langsung terlempar kekanan dan langsung membentur badan Sasuke-kun. Aku pun mengangkat wajahku dan terkejut begitu mata onyx tersebut juga menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

Mata yang sama dengan mata yang menatapku saat insiden 'itu'. Eh...! Apakah ini artinya dia akan melakukannya lagi? Melakukan 'itu' lagi? Aku gak tahu apa yang harus ku perbuat. Ingin rasanya aku menjauh dari Sasuke-kun, tapi apakah itu nanti akan melukai perasaannya? Tidak, tidak, ini adalah kehormatan wanita, mungkin Sasuke-kun akan mengerti.

Tapi, kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali. Sasuke-kun hampir tidak pernah bersikap romantis sama sekali. Yah...! Kecuali saat-saat tertentu dan kemungkinannya adalah satu banding satu zillion kali (aku mendapatkan bahasa ini dari Sasuke-kun, kelihatannya keren sekali). Dan, sekarang, aku mendapatkan masa-masa romantis itu, lalu akan kubuang? Sayang sekali.

Pikiranku sungguh kalut saat itu. Tapi, yang paling tidak kumengerti adalah, mataku mulai menutup sendiri dan pasrah terhadap keadaan.

"Apa-apaan posisi itu?" Ucapan Sasuke-kun benar-benar membuatku langsung membuka mata dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah datarnya. Onyx yang tadinya lembut itu pun berubah menjadi datar seperti sedia kala.

"Kalo naik mobil itu sabuk pengamannya dipasang, entar kena tilang lagi" Katanya sambil sedikit terkekah pelan. Aku pun langsung memasang wajah cemberut sambil melepaskan diri dari 'pelukannya'.

"Itu kan salahmu yang tiba-tiba saja nge-drift gara-gara kurang fokus" Kataku sambil melihat kedepan. Oh...! Jadi ini maksudnya tempat yang tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu. Bioskop.

"Kau mau non..." Ucapanku pun terputus ketika tiba-tiba saja Sasuke-kun mencium bibirku. Ini bukan ciuman lembut seperti saat insiden 'itu'. Ini French kiss.

Aku benar-benar gak tahu apakah ini ciuman permintaan maaf atas kecuekaannya akhir-akhir ini. Atau untuk membuktikan kalo dia cinta padaku. Tapi, aku menikmatinya.

Menikmati setiap detik bibir Sasuke-kun yang mengecup bibirku dengan lembut.

Menikmati bagaimana lidah Sasuke-kun yang mau menerobos masuk.

Aku benar-benar menikmatinya sampai saat Sasuke-kun melepaskan pagutannya dengan wajah memerah dan nafas terengah-engah. Aku gak tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajahku, tetapi aku merasakan betapa panasnya wajahku saat ini. Mungkin wajahku kali ini lebih merah daripada milik Sasuke-kun.

"Captain Harlock. Hari ini akan ditayangkan versi 3D nya" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil tersenyum. Heh...! 3D?

"Bukannya tiketnya akan lebih mahal?" Tanyaku.

"Aku yang bayar" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil keluar dari mobil. Aku pun mengikutinya (dari pintu yang berbeda tentunya) dan kami pun berjalan menuju loket yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat parkir.

**-0-**

"Jadi, apakah filmnya seru? Apa genrenya?" Tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi bioskop tersebut. Bioskop 3D hanya menampung sedikit sekali pengunjung karena jumlah kursinya terbatas. Selain itu, kursinya pun berbeda. Kursinya berada diatas sebuah mesin mekanis yang nantinya akan bergerak sesuai dengan film yang diputar. Selain itu, di kursinya juga terdapat sabuk pengaman agar kita tidak terlempar. Barang pecah belah pun juga di taruh penitipan.

"Seru banget. Mungkin sci-fi" Kata Sasuke-kun datar sambil mencari posisi yang pas dan kemudian mengenakan kacamata 3D. Kacamata yang berbeda warna dan terlihat sangat aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ruangan digelapkan dan kemudian film segera diputar. Aku pun segera mengenakan sabuk pengamanku dan kemudian memakai kacamata 3D milikku.

Film itu dimulai dengan prolog berupa kepulan asap yang benar-benar terasa sangat nyata. Aku pernah nonton film 3D sebelumnya, tapi tidak sebagus ini.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, muncul sebuah kapal, bukan, ini adalah pesawat luar angkasa. Sound effect nya menggelegar dan kursi pun mulai bergoyang layaknya terkena angin dari pesawat luar angka tersebut.

"Wow...!" Sasuke-kun pun takjub. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku melihat Sasuke-kun yang begitu senang tersebut. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak akan melihat bola mataku yang tertutup kaca mata ini.

Dan, film itu hampir isinya adalah action dan politik. Nyaris gak ada romance yang paling membuatku kesal adalah adegan saat ada perempuan yang mandi (dan efeknya nyata banget) seolah kita juga ikut mandi didalamnya.

Bukannya aku jijik atau apa sih lihat yang begituan, aku juga udah biasa sama yang namanya video hentai. Tapi, maksudku, kalo filmnya action yang action aja lagi, gak usah ada adegan begitu. Merusak suasana tahu gak?

"Itu cuman selingan" Kata Sasuke-kun begitu aku memberikan pendapatku tentang film yang baru saja kami tonton.

"Tapi tetep aja" Kataku ngotot. Sasuke-kun hanya menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Selagi kita masih disini, apakah ada yang mau kau tonton?" Tanya Sasuke-kun ketika kita sudah sampai di ruang utama bioskop. Disana ada beberapa poster untuk film yang akan tayang hari ini. Aku pun sedikit melihat-lihat poster tersebut. Bukan untuk mencari video hentai loh, mana ada orang bodoh yang mau mengangkat video hentai ke bioskop (emang ada ya?)

"Film ini nampaknya menarik" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah poster film. Sasuke-kun pun mengangkat sebuah alisnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Drama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau harus belajar untuk menjadi romantis, Sasuke-kun"

**End of Hinata's POV**

**Sasuke's POV**

"Dari gelagat cewenya sih, kayanya mereka bakalan balikan lagi" Kataku. Huh...! Film romance super membosankan, akhirnya mudah ditebak, tidak menegangkan sama sekali. Tapi, masih ada satu hal yang menggangguku dari film ini.

"Iya, aku tahu kok kamu itu pintar" Gerutu Hinata sambil sedikit mendengus kesal mendengar komentarku barusan.

"Huh...! Katanya kamu benci hal-hal vulgar dalam film, tapi tadi juga ada hal yang 'begitu'" Kataku ketika telah selesai menonton film tersebut.

"Itu romance, Sasuke-kun. Wajar lah" Kata Hinata membela diri.

"Ada satu hal yang menggangguku dari film tadi. Kenapa cewek yang tadi bisa hampir melakukan 'itu' dengan cowok yang baru saja dikenalnya?" Tanyaku pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menoleh dengan ekspresi heran kearahku. Yah...! Gak usah pasang wajah begitu kali, jadi pengin nyubit pipinya.

"Are? Kenapa kau mengurusi hal-hal kecil macam itu, Sasuke-kun. Itu kan sudah dalam skenario" Kata Hinata tak peduli dengan adegan itu.

"Tapi, didunia nyata itu mustahil" Memang benar kan? Bayangkan aja, ada cewek cakep yang satu tempat duduk denganmu di kendaraan umum. Abis itu kamu diajak kerumahnya dan melakukan 'itu'. Yah...! Kalo disirep, santet, hipnotis dan rampok sih bukan hal mustahil. Ato jangan-jangan ada sekuel film itu lagi, dan ternyata si cowok itu adalah tukang pelet.

"Gak mustahil lah. Dia kan tampan, menarik, atletis dan..." Hinata sedikit mengerling kearahku.

"...romantis" Katanya terdengar menggoda. Ya, ya, ya...! Aku bukan orang yang romantis.

"Bukan, ada sesuatu yang masuk akal untuk yang satu ini" Kataku mencoba untuk berpikir. Dalam hal ini aku selalu mengambil sedikit hikmah dari setiap film yang kutonton.

"Mungkin kali ini kau harus hati-hati, Hinata" Kataku. Hinata nampak menoleh kearahku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Itu mungkin bukan mustahil. Tapi, insting dasar manusia. Dia sedang PMS" Kataku. Hinata nampaknya malah bingung dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Premenstuation syndrome. Pada waktu sebelum menstruasi, sel telur akan menunggu di rahim untuk dibuahi. Sejarah perjuangan manusia selama berjuta-juta tahun silam untuk mempertahankan hidup dengan berkembang biak cukup mempengaruhi sampai saat ini. Oleh karena itu, waktu sel telur sudah menunggu di rahim untuk dibuahi, otak akan membuat kita untuk secepatnya melakukan 'itu'. Kau juga PMS kan? Makanya kau tampak menikmatinya" Kataku. Nampak wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Makanya, hati-hatilah. Kau jadi mudah terangsang, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalo aku kehilangan dirimu" Kulihat Hinata tampak dengan wajah terkejut menoleh kearahku, tetapi masih nampak merah muda di pipinya.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu anak yang lupa pada kakak kelasnya yang gendut kemudian jatuh cinta padanya ketika dia sudah jadi cantik?" Tanya Hinata.

"Jadi, kau khawatir kalo aku tidak mencintaimu lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak, aku mau bertanya padamu, kenapa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-kun?" Kata Hinata sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajahku. Cewek adalah pendeteksi kebohongan alami, dan nampaknya aku tidak bisa bohong dengan Hinata. Aku pun terdiam sampai aku memasuki mobil, dan kemudian ganti aku yang menatap Hinata sambil memegang pundaknya. Tapi, aku tidak menatapnya lekat-lekat, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau tidak usah bertanya padaku tentang alasanku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu karena kamu..." Kata-kataku terputus ketika melihat seseorang berambut pirang dengan sebuah poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya lewat disampingku, nampaknya dia parkir di sebelahku. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat kedalam karena kaca gelap, tetapi aku merasa waspada.

"Karena kamu adalah kamu, Hinata. Aku merasa tidak bisa mencintai cewek lagi"

Siapa cewek pirang itu?

**TBC**

Apakah kecurigaan Hinata pada Sasuke sampai disini? Apakah kecuekan Sasuke juga sampai disini? Siapa cewek pirang yang parkir disebelah Sasuke?

Hufthh...! Sebenernya author gak tau menahu soal cewek PMS dan gak mau mengurusinya (soalnya cewek bukan benda yang terdiri dari angka 0 dan 1).

Chapter selanjutnya, Sasuke&amp;bootloader VS Firmware AMI&amp;Fuuma Corp. dimulai. Berhasilkan rencana 'buta' antara Sasuke dan bootloader?

**Happy Read**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****12**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T**

Sehari setelah tes itu, akan diumumkan dua orang yang beruntung yang bisa lolos dengan nilai tertinggi. Kebetulan hari itu bersamaan dengan Fuuma Corps' Anniversary sehingga band Hebi juga ikut diundang untuk merayakannya.

Maka, disinilah Hinata, yang saat itu menjadi manager band Hebi, harus naik mobil bareng dengan Sakura dan keempat personil band lainnya. Pengennya sih dia bareng Sasuke, tapi dia diseret buat bareng Sakura.

**Hinata's POV**

"Hei...! Kok diem aja sih? Lagi mikirin Sasuke ya?" Kata Sakura sambil menepuk pundakku dengan cukup keras. Aku yang waktu itu masih terdiam pun sedikit terkaget mendengar ucapan dan tepukan Sakura tersebut. Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku sambil memasang wajah masam kearah gadis berambut pink yang menggodaku barusan.

"Iya, aku lagi memikirkan Sasuke-kun. Emang aku seperti kamu yang merengek-rengek terus minta untuk ditemani oleh duren itu?" Kataku sambil menunjuk kearah bocah duren yang sekarang duduk di bagian belakang mobil van ini dan lagi bermain 'tunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang menjijikkan' bersama dengan Kidoumaru dan Sakon.

Aku agak bergidik melihat Naruto yang dengan tenangnya mengembang kempiskan hidungnya, menjulingkan matanya, sambil memasang wajah yang menjijikkan hanya untuk bersenang-senang dengan dua orang yang sama gak warasnya. Aku baru tahu kalo band Hebi isinya orang beginian semua.

Tapi, tidak begitu dengan Kimimaro. Dia sekarang sedang duduk disamping supir dan menatap lurus dengan pandangan tajam, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Nampaknya dia itu pemikir juga, seperti Sasuke-kun, tapi hanya saja ekspresi Sasuke-kun saat memikirkan sesuatu itu lebih lembut daripada milik Kimimaro. Kau tidak akan tahu dia memikirkan apa hanya dengan melihat wajah Sasuke-kun, dan kemudian dia akan langsung memberitahumu sesuatu yang membingungkan.

Oh, iya...! Aku sedang naik disebuah van besar dengan empat baris kursi (yah...! Mini bus lah). Bagian belakangnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang gokil, alias Kidoumaru, Sakon dan juga Naruto. Bagian depannya lagi, ada Tayuya yang selalu mengomentari orang gokil di belakang dengan wajah sebal, dan Sakura yang nampaknya ingin sekali bergosip denganku.

Dan, aku berada di kursi belakang supir, sendirian. Tadinya aku mau mengajak Sasuke-kun untuk bareng aja darpiada mubadzir bensin. Tapi, Sasuke-kun bukan tipe orang yang bisa dihadapi dengan rengekan manja dan tetesan air mata buaya. Huh...! Jadi bete nih.

"Hinata..." Panggil seseorang. Aku pun langsung menoleh kearah panggilan tersebut yang tampaknya adalah Kimimaro yang sedang serius didepan. Biasanya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan _–san_, tapi kali ini kenapa?

"Apa?" Kataku dengan sedikit nada gugup. Maklumlah, namanya juga cewek yang ketemu idolanya.

"Kalo sudah di Fuuma Corp nanti jangan kemana-mana" Pesannya.

Hah...? Apa maksudnya?

**-0-**

"Baiklah, ini untuk menimbulkan efek kejut, maka kita akan tampil dari sini. Kau, coba perbaiki permainan bass mu, dan usahakan jangan terlalu keras saat menekan senarnya. Drumnya juga coba atur agar ritmenya pas ..." Dan bla...bla...bla...! Begitulah apa yang kudengar dari mulut Kimimaro yang sedang memberi instruksi pada anak buahnya. Aku dan Sakura yang tidak mengerti musik dan menjadi manager dadakan pun hanya bengong mendengar ucapannya.

Yang lebih parah lagi, Naruto, manager yang sebenernya sekarang malah ngilang gak tahu kemana. Huh...! Aku heran kalo band yang seperti ini bisa maju menuju ke perusahaan musik besar milik Tou-chan. Tapi, nampaknya itu berkat kebolehan Kimimaro dalam mengorganisir tim dan kecerdasannya, dia bisa membuat band ini maju.

Aku heran kenapa dia tidak menjalankan debut sendiri saja, bisa cepat terkenal kan? Yah...! Tapi, hal itu bukan urusanku.

"Sugoi...! Kimimaro" Gumam Sakura nampak berdecak kagum melihat Kimimaro saat mengorganisasi tim sebelum pertunjukkan. Eh...! Bukannya dia sudah pernah melihat Kimimaro sebelumnya? Saat konser pertama di sekolah kan dia yang ngatur konsernya? Kenapa dia malah berdecak kagum sekarang?

"Bukannya kau sudah tahu bagaimana cara Kimiamro mengatur saat kelas dua dulu?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran pada Sakura.

"Nampaknya dia sudah banyak berubah, dulu dia gak begitu bisa jadi pemimpin" Kata Sakura sok bijak. Aku pun hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapannya. Tapi, kenapa Kimimaro tiba-tiba berubah ya? Oh...! Iya, itu kan waktu aku pertama kali bilang kalo Sasuke-kun adalah pacarku. Bukan jadian yang resmi sih, waktu itu aku yang maksa Sasuke=kun supaya jadi pacar boonganku, eh...! Keterusan.

Tunggu sebentar, jika begitu, apakah artinya Kimimaro dan Sasuke-kun bertukar informasi waktu pentas seni saat aku kelas dua itu sehingga Kimimaro berubah? Apakah Kimimaro ini juga seorang agen rahasia yang juga mencari orang bernama Firmware AMI itu? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke-kun tadi menyuruhku untuk memata-matai Sasame-nee, tapi Kimimaro malah melarangku? Apakah Sasuke-kun mau membuat aku menjadi umpan? Ataukah Kimimaro yang sengaja menghambat rencana Sasuke-kun?

Sekelebat bayangan jingga lewat didepanku. Matanya menatap datar kedepan, tanpa menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Di dadanya terkepal sebuah tablet PC yang nampaknya disembunyikannya secara erat.

Hah...! Persetan dengan Kimimaro, kali ini aku lebih percaya pada Sasuke-ku. Meskipun Kimimaro adalah idolaku, tapi dia tidak akan berbuat apa-apa kan? Sasuke-kun pasti akan menyelamatkanku jika aku dalam bahaya.

"Aku mau ke toilet sebentar" Dustaku pada Sakura dan langsung mengikuti sosok berambut jingga a.k.a Sasame yang baru saja lewat tersebut. Aku belum pernah membuntuti orang sebelumnya, secara sadar sih maksudnya.

Aku sering diajak date oleh Sasuke-kun, padahal itu untuk membuntuti seseorang. Dan kebanyakan aku tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke-kun membuntuti seseorang. Mungkin saja karena aku terlalu senang saat diajak date oleh Sasuke-kun sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke-kun sedang membuntuti seseorang.

Aku pun menciba untuk tidak melihat kearah Sasame. Kata Sasuke-kun, wanita itu mempunyai kelebihan dalam hal emosional, intuisi dan penglihatan. Kau tidak tahu apakah seorang cewek itu melihat padamu atau melihat kearah lain karena pandangannya melebar. Itulah sebabnya, cewek tidak pernah ketahuan ketika memperhatikan cowok yang disukainya. Huh...! Sasuke-kun bisa tahu hal yang hanya diketahui cewek seperti itu. Selain itu, dia juga bisa melihat seseorang yang bahkan tidak ada dalam jarak pandangnya. Apakah dia juga punya mata seperti cewek?

Sasame nampak sedikit tergesa-gesa melewati sebuah lorong yang di terangi oleh banyak sekali lampu putih. Sinar matahari tidak bisa menembus sampai sejauh ke tempat ini. Perusahaan ini benar-benar besar. Setelah itu dia langsung berbelok ke lorong bagian kanan. Aku pun langsung mengikuti kemana dia berbelok, dengan sedikit mengendap-endap tentunya, tapi ...

"Are?" Kemana dia? Yang tersisa dari dirinya hanyalah sebuah lorong panjang yang kosong melompong. Aduh, aku bawa itu gak ya? Aku pun merogoh sakuku dan kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok dan juga korek. Nampaknya ucapan Sasuke-kun benar, ada ruangan rahasia di perusahaan ini, makanya Sasuke-kun menyuruhku untuk membawa rokok.

"Huh...! Kuharap disini tidak ada detektor asap yang akan menyalakan alarm kebakaran" Kataku sambil menyalakan rokok tersebut. Aku pernah melihat seorang detektif dalam sebuah film yang menggunakan semacam asap untuk mendeteksi adanya ruangan rahasia, tapi aku gak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke-kun.

Secara teoritis, dalam ruang rahasia yang pengap, tentu saja tekanan udaranya lebih rendah daripada tekanan udara di ruang lainnya karena tidak ada sirkulasi udara. Sehingga udara di ruang lain akan mengalir menuju ke ruang rahasia karena tekanan udara di luar ruang rahasia lebih tinggi. Itu seperti teori terjadinya angin dalam fisika, dan itu seperti teori yang dibuat-buat di film misteri.

"Are?" Aku pun terkejut begitu melihat asap keluar dari rokok langsung mengalir begitu saja memasuki dinding yang ada di sebelah kananku. Ups...! Nampaknya itu bukanlah teori yang diuat-buat dalam film, itu NYATA.

Aku pun langsung merapatkan diriku di dinding sebelah kanan tersebut. Aku menggunakan rokok itu untuk memeriksa berapa lebar dari pintu tersebut. Nampaknya tidak begitu lebar, hanya sekitar setengah meter saja.

Sekarang, tinggal menemukan mekanisme untuk membukanya saja. Pintu selebar setengah meter? Yang benar saja, bahkan orang yang tergemuk sedunia pun bisa masuk kedalamnya. Artinya pintu yang satu ini adalah pintu putar. Jika begitu, maka mekanisme pembukanya adalah dengan benda-benda didekatanya. Jika tidak, maka orang yang akan membuka pintu tersebut tidak akan bisa masuk (bisa kalian bayangkan kan?)

"Aduh...!" Gerutuku begitu melihat sebuah jam dinding yang nongkrong dengan manis di depanku. Kalo Sasuke-kun, dia pasti langsung mencoba angka acak dan kemudian mendengarkan setiap bunyi yang dia dengar untuk kemudian dianalisis. Tapi, aku percaya dengan intuisiku. Pasti ultah perusahaan.

Aku pun memutar jarum panjang pada jam dinding tersebut kekanan dulu dan kemudian mendengarkan dengan seksama. Nothing. Jadi harusnya kekiri dulu, baru kemudian kekanan dan...

Dhuakkk...! Aku langsung dipukul tepat di tengkukku ketika aku berhasil memasuki ruang rahasia tersebut. Keadaannya menjadi sangat gelap? Apakah aku akan mati?

**End of Hinata's POV**

**Sai's POV**

Halo...! Namaku Sai, kurasa kalian belum pernah bicara padaku dan tampaknya aku tidak begitu muncul. Sasuke sering memanggilku dengan sebutan bootloader untuk merahasiakan hubungan kita. Tapi, aku adalah saudara kembar Sasuke.

"Boleh aku duduk disitu?" Kata seseorang dengan rambut biru. Aku pun hanya mengangguk pelan mendengarnya. Sampai dimana ceritaku tadi?

Oh...! Baiklah, tidak seperti Sasuke, aku sekolah di luar negeri karena aku yang memintanya begitu. Bagiku, Sasuke adalah rival abadiku sehingga aku menuntut ilmu di London, tempat beraksinya Sherlock Holmes. Tapi, dia tidak menganggapku begitu.

Sasuke adalah orang yang low-profile (dalam hal lain). Dia merupakan seorang cowok yang kelihatan datar dan cuek, tapi kau akan tahu kekuatan sebenernya saat dia mengetahui semua rahasia terdalammu hanya dengan sekali lihat dan membeberkan semua hal itu padamu.

Aku juga low-profile (dalam hal lain) keahlianku adalah memecahkan kasus dengan diam-diam dan kemudian melarikan diri secara cepat. Anonimity adalah hal yang penting bagi seorang detektif, karena dia bisa dengan mudah menganalisis keadaan dalam diam.

Pengalaman? Aku sudah menecahkan banyak sekali kasus di London, tapi namaku tdak pernah tercantum di koran meskipun aku menjadi kartu As kepolisian setempat. Apa? Pengalaman cinta? Nothing.

Tidak seperti Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah punya pacar, aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan. Iya, aku memiliki standar yang cukup tinggi untuk urusan perempuan. Dan, aku tidak pernah melihat seorang cewek yang mendekati kriteriaku sepenuhnya. Tidak pernah, kecuali satu cewek yang sedikit mendekatinya.

Hinata. Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu dia PACARNYA Sasuke. Seorang cewek brambut indigo yang cerdas, mudah belajar dan juga bisa diajak dialog kapan saja. Selain itu, dia itu cakep, manis, dan imut. Ayahnya juga kaya. Huh...! Beruntung sekali Sasuke, bisa menemukan Hinata.

Tapi, sekarang bukan itu yang jadi pikiranku. Kali ini, aku dan Sasuke akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk menangkap Firmware AMI (Sasuke pasti sudah memberitahukan banyak hal kepada kalian). Dan, itu diawali dari sebuah pesta penerimaan pekerja baru di Fuuma Corp.

"Nah...! Ini dia, yang kau tunggu-tunggu" Bisik seseorang dengan kacamata bulat yang duduk disisiku. Kabuto, seorang agen FBI yang juga temanku saat dia memecahkan kasus unik di London.

"Siapa yang menunggu hal ini? Aku hanya menunggu hal setelahnya" Kataku dengan nada datar saja.

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu, dia juga belum bergerak tuh" Kata Kabuto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang duduk disebelah kanan. Jadi, waktu itu ada panggung dan kursinya dibagi menjadi dua, yaitu bagian kanan dan bagian kiri, sedangkan bagian tengah buat jalan. Sebenernya bukan buat jalan sih, itu buat para petinggi yang sekarang sedang duduk di sebuah sofa empuk didepan panggung. Bila ingin naik keatas panggung harus melewati sisi kanan dan sisi kiri, bukan sisi tengah.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Kataku pada Kabuto.

"Iya, ada Kimimaro, agen CIA yang juga siap mengawasinya. Selain itu, katanya bocah duren itu juga ikut" Kata Kabuto.

"Baiklah, acara selanjutnya adalah sambutandari direktur Fuuma Corp. Beliau yang telah berjuang sekian lama untuk mendirikan perusahaan yang sekarang menjadi perusahaan terbesar ini dengan keringat, air mata, dan darah. Kita sambut dia, Danzo Shimura" Kata seseorang yang bertindak sebagai MC tadi. Seseorang dengan rambut coklat jabrik segera maju menuju panggung.

"Baiklah, Sai. Mungkin kau akan maju setelah sambutan ini. Jadi, bersiaplah, aku akan menanganinya dari sini" Kata Kabuto. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap tajam kearah depan. Kabuto, Kimimaro, dan juga bocah duren itu akan mengawasi direktur itu, Danzo Shimura. Sedangkan aku akan masuk kedalam perusahaan untuk mencari Firmware AMI. Sasuke? Yah...! Sasuke akan mengikutiku untuk sebagai pengalih perhatian, masuk kedalam perusahaan dengan alasan agar lebih familiar, padahal akan menyelidiki sesuatu.

Tapi, ada seseorang yang menggangguku. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam bergelombang yang saat ini sedang terduduk diam sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya berkerut-kerut, dan ada banyak noda hitam diwajahnya. Matanya memandang ke tangannya yang terkatup tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger di atas hidungnya yang rata-rata. Rambutnya tampak kusut dan awut-awutan. Tampak seperti Sherlock yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, sekarang akan kita panggilkan dua orang yang berhasil melewati tes ini dengan nilai tertinggi mereka berdua. Kita panggil dari yang nomor dua terlebih dahulu, inilah dia Uchiha Sai" Kata MC tersebut. Aku pun berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju kearah kiri panggung. Cih...! Juara dua lagi, kenapa si Sasuke itu selalu berada diatasku. Dia memang kakakku, tapi aku tidak sudi memanggilnya kakak hanya karena beda kelahiran dalam hitungan detik. INGAT...! Hitungan detik berarti tidak sampai 60 detik.

"Dan, yang mendapat nilai tertinggi untuk tes kali ini adalah bocah SMA yang sangat luar biasa. Inilah, Uchiha Sasuke" Seorang cowok dengan rambut raven pantat ayam langsung berdiri dan kemudian menuju kearah sisi kanan panggung dan kemudian berhenti disisiku.

"Inilah dia, bocah SMA yang menjadi wonderkid dari Fuuma Corp. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah"

**-0-**

"Aduh...! Maaf, aku tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan" Kata seseorang yang dengan tiba-tiba menubruk tubuhku. Aku pun hanya menatap cewek tersebut dengan tatapan datar saja. Dia jatuh terduduk dan tabletnya jatuh. Untung saja tidak pecah

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Bajunya tidak terlalu formal, sebuah baju putihnya hanya menutupi sampai perut bagian atas saja, tanpa lengan , tetapi dia menutupinya dengan menggunakan almamater perusahaan berwarna ungu kehitaman dan menutup bagian perutnya dengan menggunakan almamater tersebut, tetapi masih menonjolkan dadanya yang cukup besar.

Dia memakai rok mini sepaha berwarna ungu, senada dengan almamaternya. Kaos kaki berenda juga menghiasi kakinya. Mata aqua marine yang baru terbuka itu pun menatapku dengan tatapan 'aku baik-baik saja'. Rambutnya pirang dengan kucir kuda dan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Namaku Sai, Uchiha Sai. Aku pegawai baru, mohon bantuannya" Kataku. Gadis itu pun berdiri dan melempar senyumnya.

"Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Aku sekretaris pribadi direktur" Katanya dengan seulas senyuman. Orang ini...

"Aku akan melihat-lihat sebentar lingkungan disini" Kataku datar saja, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Oh...! Begitu, mau dibantu?" Tanyanya. Aku pun menggelengkan kepalaku sambil berjalan meninggalkan orang tersebut.

Cewek itu? Siapa dia?

**TBC**

Yups...! Betul sekali, cewek yang ditemui Sasuke saat itu adalah Ino. Tapi, Ino bukan mantan atau apanya Sasuke kok. Sayang sekali, author tidak akan memasukkan hal seperti itu dalam fic ini. Mungkin romance nya cuman SasuHina doang, gak ada yang mengganggu hehe.

Yah...! Mungkin pengganggunya ya Firmware AMI dan temen Sasuke yang menghambat romancenya :D.

Sipakah Ino itu? Dia berada dipihak Sasuke ataukah Firmware AMI? Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Apakah Sasame berada di pihak Firmware AMI?

**Happy Read**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter ****12**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T **

Sementara Sai sedang berjalan-jalan di kantor dan menemukan Ino yang secara tidak sengaja tertabrak olehnya. Sasuke juga sedang berjalan-jalan di kantor tersebut sebagai pengalih perhatian.

**Sasuke's POV**

Kalian sudah bertemu dengan bootloader kan? Dia memang seperti itu, jadi jangan kaget. Apa? Dia juga menyukai Hinata? Katakan padanya dia tak akan mendapatkannya.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong yang tampak sepi. Fuuma Corp. memang perusahaan yang sangat besar sekali, sampai-sampai sinar matahari hanya menerangi lobi yang berada di depan, dan tidak sampai di koridor-koridor dalam. Lorong dimana aku berjalan ini pasti akan gelap bila tidak diterangi oleh lampu putih yang berbaris rapi di atasku dengan jarak sekitar tujuh puluh lima meter.

Ruangan yang ada dalam Fuuma Corp. juga kebanyakan ruangan besar dimana banyak komputer yang berbaris rapi dan kebanyakan masih kosong melompong. Mungkin kerja diliburkan saat ulang tahun perusahaan dan para pekerja sibuk menikmati pesta di depan, I don't know.

Ada sebuah ruangan yang nampaknya adalah ruangan rapat dengan meja panjang yang dikelilingi oleh kursi-kusi rapat. Didepan tiap-tiap kursi ada komputer tersendiri, ups, bukan komputer, itu hanya monitor biasa. Nampaknya itu cuman monitor yang dihubungkan dengan tablet PC.

Lalu, kemudian ada layar yang dijadikan presentasi didepan yang nampaknya terhubung ke semua monitor yang ada disana. Oh...! Jadi, presentasinya dari tablet dan kemudian si moderator yang akan menampilkannya di layar presentasi. Cool.

Setelah itu diruangan selanjutnya, nampaknya ini adalah dapur. Fuuma Corp. menyediakan dapur gratis karena para pekerja full time yang ada disini juga perlu makan.

Huh...! Para pekerja datang pagi dan pulang malam. Mereka mungkin enak makan dan minum sudah disediakan disini dan kemudian gajinya dikirim ke rekening mereka. Mereka hanya bisa berlibur bersama keluarga selama weekend. Aku jadi merasa cemas dan sedikit curiga pada istri dan anak mereka yang menunggu mereka di rumah beserta gaji suaminya.

Dan, diruangan selanjutnya ada bioskop dan kemudian ruangan karaoke. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang aneh kali ini. Aku pun menyalakan rokok dan kemudian berjalan menuju lorong yang mengarah kekanan. Aku mencium parfum Hinata bercampur dengan aroma tembakau yang terbakar dari rokokku.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana aku bisa menemukan parfum Hinata diantara bau tembakau yang menyengat ini. Aku benar-benar kenal jelas dengan aroma parfum pacarku itu karena dia menciumku sebelum aku berangkat pagi ini.

Dan, aku menemukan jam dinding yang tidak berada pada tempatnya. Bayangkan saja, kantor yang sudah didesign dengan elegan ini mempunyai jam dinding yang tidak pada tempatnya, apa itu tidak aneh?

Aku pun menghampiri jam dinding tersebut dan kemudian sedikit mengutak-atiknya.

Kriek...!

"Hmmm...!" Gumamku sambil melacak darimana asal bunyi tersebut, jika sudah berbunyi berarti aku harus pindah posisi. Jika aku tidak pindah posisi, maka akan sia-sia. Aku pun memutar balik jarm panjang tersebut kekanan dan kemudian kuputar lagi kekiri.

Kriek...!

"Ups...!" Aku pun menahan pintu yang berputar secara tiba-tibe tersebut dengan tanganku. Ini cukup penting, karena bunyi-bunyian tadi pastinya akan menarik seseorang yang berada didalam, sehingga jika aku langsung masuk kemungkinan besar aku akan langsung di sergap oleh orang yang berada didalam.

Eh...! Tunggu dulu...

Apakah Hinata juga mengetahui peraturan itu dan menahan pintu masuknya sepertiku? Dia memata-matai Sasame kan? Secara orang yang membuntuti itu gak akan berada jauh dari orang yang dibuntuti. Artinya Hinata dan Sasame tidak terpisah jauh, dan Sasame pastinya akan mendengar jika Hinata membuka pintu rahasia ini.

Berarti ada dua kemungkinan. Hinata disergap oleh Sasame ketika dia sedang masuk kedalam pintu rahasia ini. Kemungkinan yang kedua mungkin lebih mengerikan lagi, Sasame (dan kemungkinan juga Firmware AMI) mengetahui rencanaku dan kemudian menggunakan Hinata sebagai umpan buatku. Seperti yang Natsue lakukan padaku, hanya saja dia menggunakan Sakura.

Pertanyaanku langsung terjawab begitu aku memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut dan menutup pintu rahasia tersebut. Ruangan yang gelap itu pun langsung terang benderang dan menampakkan sosok yang sekarang tengah duduk di depan ruangan tersebut. Bagaimana aku tahu mana yang depan? Dia sedang duduk diatas kursi yang didepannya ada meja, persis seperti seorang direktur, dan sisanya, hanya ada ruangan kosong. Yah...! Ada sebuah pedestal (tempat meletakkan karya seperti dalam museum) yang berisi dua buah pistol yang berdiri menghadap keatas dan diletakkan saling membelakangi.

Orang itu mempunyai rambut hitam yang panjang sampai tergerai di belakang punggungnya. Mata kuning dengan bentuk pupil yang sedikit vertikal, hampir sama seperti pupil hewan pemangsa. Kulitnya berwarna putih pucat seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah keluar dari rumah selama setahun.

Tapi yang membuatku terkejut adalah seseorang yang berada di depannya sekarang. Seseorang yang tengah duduk didepannya dengan wajah marah dan khawatir. Mata lavendernya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang ditujukan karahku. Tangan putih pucat berada di mulutnya yang nampaknya bersikeras untuk menghirup oksigen. Sementara pistol hitam juga sudah nongol di pelipisnya, siap untuk ditembakkan. Dengan sudut seperti itu, Hinata pasti akan langsung mati bila orang itu menembaknya.

Aku hanya menatap orang tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu, yang ada di depan orang itu adalah HINATA. Iya, HINATA. Orang yang sangat kucintai dan yang kuharapkan untuk bisa menjadi pendampingku suatu saat nanti. Orang yang mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintainya.

Dan apa yang bisa kulakukan saat dia duduk didepan Firmware AMI dengan pistol yang sudah siap tertembak? Tidak ada. Aku bisa saja melakukan hal yang sama seperti Natsue untuk menyelamatkannya. Menembak kaki Hinata untuk menunjukkan pada Firmware AMI kalo Hinata tidak berharga lagi bagiku dan aku tidak segan-segan menembak kakinya.

Tapi, yang kuhadapi saat ini adalah Firmware AMI, seseorang yang jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan denganku. Jika aku melakukan hal itu, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan langsung menembak Hinata dan menghindari peluru yang kutembakan lalu menyerang balik. Keselamatan Hinata tidak akan terjamin sampai aku melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Hohoho...! MBR ya? Nampaknya kau datang terlalu awal, apa kau mencium bau parfum gadis ini? Kelihatannya manis" Suaranya serak, seperti orang yang sudah menegak asap dari ribuan batang rokok yang terbakar. Beberapa saat setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul lagi sebuah pintu dari sisi kanan ruangan tersebut dengan tidak terduga.

"Nampaknya pemerannya sudah lengkap ya" Kata Firmware AMI sebelum dia terkekeh pelan menlihat seseorang yang keluar dari pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke?" Ah...! Sialan...! Firmware AMI sudah tahu siapa bootloader itu. Dan sekarang bootloader sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap datar kearah Firmware AMI, sama seperti yang aku lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau?" Geramnya tertahan melihat Hinata yang tersandra tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kalian berdua. Kalian akan berpartisipasi terhadap sebuah permainan yang kubuat kali ini" Kata Firmware AMI sambil sedikit menyeringai kearah kami berdua. Aku dan Sai terpisah sekitar dua puluh meter. Kami tidak bisa berdiskusi untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, tapi aku yakin Sai juga berpikiran sama denganku.

Kami tidak mungkin bisa merencanakan serangan mendadak ke Firmware AMI tanpa melukai Hinata. Firmware AMI adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, dia tidak akan ragu untuk menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan mengirim jiwa Hinata keatas sebelum aku dan Sai berhasil menarik pistol yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut.

Tapi, apa peduli Sai dengan Hinata? Selama ini dia cuman anak ansos yang tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya (kecuali dengan dirinya sendiri). Kesendirian adalah nama depannya, dan kompetisi adalah nama belakangnya. Dia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri selama ini.

Artinya, dia nampaknya menyukai Hinata. Huh...! Sialan sekali kau Sai. Bahkan urusan cewek dia masih mencoba untuk berkompetisi denganku.

"Baiklah, kalian mengerti game seperti yang ada di film-film koboi" Hah...! Game yang mana ya?

"Ada dua pistol ditengah itu dan masing-masing hanya memiliki satu buah peluru. Kalian harus mengambil pistol itu dan berjalan kearah berlawanan sebanyak delapan langkah dan kemudian ketika sudah ada aba-aba, kalian harus berbalik dan menembakkan pistolnya" Game itu? Itu adalah game untuk mengetes kecepatan dan ketepatan menembak. Aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kemampuan Sai dalam hal itu, tapi jika aku harus memilih antara Sai dan juga Hinata, aku akan memilih...

'_Hinata, Hinata, Hinata'_ Sebuah suara dalam pikiranku berteriak kencang. _'Kau mencintainya bukan? Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan apabila kau kehilangan dia. Bayangkan rasa frustasimu ketika kau benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu dan kemudian setelah kau dapatkan kau akan kehilangan dia begitu saja. Dia adalah seseorang yang akan mengisi lubang di hatimu, kau hanya akan menjadi robot tanpa kehadirannya, jika kau kehilangan dia lebih baik kau mati'_

'_Pikir baik-baik, Sasuke'_ Sebuah suara lain, kali ini bernada lembut. _'Sai adalah saudara kembarmu. Seseorang yang menemanimu ketika kau baru saja melihat dunia ini dan menangis bersama ketika dilahirkan. Apakah kau lupa hal itu hanya karena seseorang yang masuk ke kehidupanmu secara tidak sengaja?'_

Benarkah ini? Benarkan ini akhirnya jika aku selalu mengejar orang ini? Aku akan dihadapkan pada pilihan sulit yang melibatkan Hinata? Benarkah akan jadi begini?

'_Coba lihat dirimu, Sasuke' _Sebuah suara kembali berteriak di dalam pikiranku._ 'Ketika kau terdesak dengan Natsue di posisi yang sama, hanya saja kau bersama dengan Itachi, bukan Sai. Kau bisa bekerja sama dengan kakakmu itu, tetapi kenapa dengan adik kembarmu ini? Dia tidak selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkannya. Dia seorang egois yang melarikan diri menuju luar negeri untuk mengejar bayanganmu. Apakah dia yang akan kau pilih?'_

'_Sasuke...'_ Suara bernada lembut kembali bersuara didalam pikiranku. Semakin lama semakin lemah, dan kemudian tidak terdengar.

Huh...! Masa bodoh dengan game yang satu ini. Aku akan menyelamatkan Hinata dengan game ini.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sasuke terombang-ambing diantara dua pilihan yang sangat membingungkan. Pilihan yang rumit dan tidak sesederhana 'apakah aku akan memakan nasi atau bubur?'. Pilihan yang memerlukan pemikiran yang mendalam dan bukan hanya 'terserah' sebagai jawabannya. Apakah yang akan dipilih oleh Sasuke?

**Sai's POV**

Kulihat cowok berambut emo itu pun berjalan menuju pistol yang berdiri dengan moncong menghadap keatas tersebut. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

"Sasuke..." Aku meneriakkan namanya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Apakah dia punya rencana lain untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Dia pun semakin dekat dengan pistol tersebut dan ketika dia sudah sampai di depan pedestal tersebut dia mengambil salah satu pistol dan kemudian menodongkan kearahku.

"Ayo, Sai. Kita selesaikan" Kata Sasuke sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Sebuah tatapan datar pada mata Sasuke berarti 'aku punya rencana'. Tapi, kali ini lain.

Aku sudah benar-benar yakin bahwa paling tidak satu dari kita berempat akan mati disini. Dan jika melihat bahwa aku tidak punya rencana untuk melarikan diri, berarti Sasuke juga tidak punya. Tampaknya sekarang pikirannya sudah kalap karena tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

"Sasuke, tenanglah. Coba pikir ..."

"Aku sudah tenang bodoh. Kau yang terlihat panik" Bentak Sasuke memotong ucapanku. Tidak...! Dia tidak tenang, dia sudah benar-benar emosional. Aku tahu kalo cewek seringkali menjadi emosional, tetapi faktanya, cowok benar-benar lebih emosional daripada cewek apabila dia disaat terdesak.

"Sasuke, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Kataku mencoba untuk tetap tenang menghadapi Sasuke yang masih emosional tersebut.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" Katanya dengan anda arogan. Tidak...! Dia tidak tahu. Dia panik.

Pilihanku saat ini adalah melaksanakan game ini atau bekerja sama dengan Sasuke untuk menyerang Firmware AMI. Jika aku melaksanakan game ini, paling tidak salah satu dari kami akan mati (bisa jadi kami berdua)

Bila kami bekerja sama, pastinya Hinata yang akan mati. Memang sebuah pilihan yang sulit bagi Sasuke (bagiku juga). Tapi, mungkin itu adalah solusi terbaik. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatan Hinata bila dia sudah berada beberapa milimeter didepan moncong pistol dan dengan sedikit entakan jari, Firmware AMI bisa langsung mencabut nyawa Hinata dan mengirimnya keatas sana.

"Ada apa, Sai? Apa kau takut dengan saudaramu ini? Apa kau masih trauma karena kau tidak pernah mengalahkanku sama sekali?" Ucap Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Takut? Huh...! Sombong sekali dia. Tapi, sekarang aku jadi bingung dengan dua kemungkinan yang telah kupikirkan tadi.

Apakah aku akan memilih Sasuke untuk tetap hidup dan menyerang Firmware AMI tanpa bantuan Sasuke, dan mengorbankan Hinata? Ataukah aku akan memilih Hinata untuk tetap hidup dan kemudian mengorbankan Sasuke? Dan yang terpenting lagi, semua pilihan itu sama-sama tidak menjamin keselamatanku, sesuatu yang paling kuutamakan.

Berada ditengah-tengah dua pilihan yang sama-sama mengerikan. Seolah-olah kamu berada di tepi sebuah jurang dan terjepit diantara kawanan singa, sementara dibawah jutang itu sudah ada kawanan buaya yang akan mencabik-cabik tubuhmu segera setelah kau melompat turun. Huh...! Perumpamaan buah simalakama nampaknya tidak cocok untuk posisiku saat ini.

Jika dimakan ayah mati, jika tidak dimakan ibu mati. Huh...! Jangan bercanda, suruh aja orang lain makan supaya ayah orang itu yang mati. Kenapa malah terpikir hal seperti itu.

'_Kau menyukai Hinata kan?'_ Sebuah suara nampak berteriak di dalam pikiranku. Siapakah itu? _'Ayolah...! Singkirkanlah ayam itu dan kemudian kau bisa menenangkan Hinata'_

'_Pikir dulu dengan tenang, Sai'_ Suara lain juga ikut terdengar, tapi yang kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari yang pertama._'Jika tidak kau pasti akan menyesal'_

Siapa? Siapa yang bersuara didalam pikiranku?

'_Coba lihat, Sasuke' _Suara yang pertama tadi berteriak keras._ 'Dia sudah menodongkan pistolnya kearahmu, mengancammu. Dia membencimu, apakah kau juga membencinya? Bunuh dia'_

'_Sasuke sedang emosional Sai, jangan...'_ Dan suara itu pun tertelan oleh suara teriakan-teriakan keras sehingga aku tidak bisa mendengarnya sampai suara tersebut berhenti.

Huh...! Persetan dengan semua ini.

Mencoba berlagak tenang hanya untuk menyelamatkan Hinata yang sedang berada dalam genggaman Firmware AMI.

Mencoba untuk berlagak berani didepan Sasuke yang sudah ketakutan hanya untuk menyenangkan dan memberi Hinata harapan kalo kami berdua tidak akan mati.

Salah satu dari kami akan mati, dan bila aku hanya berlagak seperti ini, maka akulah yang akan mati. Mati untuk menyenangkan Hinata. Mati dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata hidup bersama dalam kebahagiaan. Mati sebagai pahlawan yang menyelamatkan mereka berdua.

You know what? You want to die for someone who you love, but she doesn't care about you? You want to change her mind with your death? Do you think that your death can change her mind to love you? Don't make me laugh, go f**k yourself.

You'll die for...

NOTHING

Aku pun berjalan menuju kearah pedestal dan mengambil pistol yang masih ada diatas meja dan menatap Sasuke datar. Aku akan mengalahkannya, sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Yang pertama dan yang terakhir kali

**TBC**

Sai dan Sasuke sudah bertekad untuk saling membunuh? Siapakah diantara mereka berdua yang bakalan mati? Apakah Hinata masih bisa diselamatkan?

Huh...! Akhirnya puncak persaingan antara MBR(Sasuke) dan juga Bootloader(Sai) terjadi juga. Mereka harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk orang yang dicintainya. Siapakah yang akan berhasil?

**Happy Read**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter ****12**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T **

**Hinata's POV**

Hentikan...! Hentikan...! Hentikan...!

SUDAH KALIAN BERDUA, HENTIKAN...!

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak keras pada dua orang saudara yang sedang tegang tersebut. Tapi, apa daya, aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi?

Kulihat Sasuke-kun mengambil pistol sambil mengoceh pelan dengan bootloader, aku mampu mendengarkan ocehannya yang dipenuhi amarah. Sementara bootloader tampak masih tenang memandang Sasuke dan juga Firmware AMI secara bergantian.

"Ada apa, Sai? Apa kau takut dengan saudaramu ini? Apa kau masih trauma karena kau tidak pernah mengalahkanku sama sekali?" Ucapan Sasuke-kun langsung membuat wajah bootloader berubah. Mereka berdua sudah dikuasai amarah yang mendalam. Sepintar apapun mereka, mereka tidak akan bisa membuat rencana dengan matang.

Bootloade pun berjalan dengan wajah yang emosional kearah pedestal yang berada ditengah ruangan tersebut. Kulihat Sasuke-kun menyeringai sinis kearah bootloade yang tampak percaya diri tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Sai. Mungkin kau berpikir bahwa jika kau menang dalam duel ini kau akan hidup bersama dengan Hinata" Ucap Sasuke-kun yang mulai ngelantur.

"Tapi, kau salah. Jika aku mati disini, Hinata pasti akan menyusulku. Aku yakin itu, karena dia sangat mencintaiku dan..." Nampaknya Sasuke-kun berusaha untuk menjatuhkan mental bootloader dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Membuat bootloader hilang harapan hidup dan mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Aku mencintainya. Terserah mau kau bilang ini gombal atau apa, tapi aku bersedia mati untuknya" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Terserah" Jawab bootloader dengan wajah datar. Benarkah begitu? Benarkah Sasuke-kun mau mati untukku? Tanpa persetujuan dariku, air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Perasaan apa ini?

Takut? Cemas? Khawatir? Semuanya menjadi satu didalam hatiku, hati yang sekarang terasa sakit sekali sampai-sampai bernafas pun susah bagiku. Apakah Sasuke-kun akan pergi secepat ini? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku akan kehilangan Sasuke-kun untuk selamanya, bahkan sedetik pun.

Yang selalu kubayangkan adalah, gimana serunya kisah kami berdua ketika kuliah nanti. Lalu ketika Sasuke-kun mau melamarku, apakah dia akan menjadi seorang yang romantis atau tidak? Setelah itu, gambaran tentang Sasuke-kun yang mengelus-elus perutku saat aku sedang mengandung buah hatinya.

Gambaran demi gambaran terlintas dibenakku, tetapi tidak pernah ada gambaran bahwa Sasuke-kun akan meninggalkanku secepat ini, meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Apa yang selanjutnya harus kulakukan?

BAKA...!

BAKA...!

BAKA...!

Sasuke no baka...!

Kenapa kau harus mengeluarkan kebodohanmu sekarang? Dengan sekuat tenaga aku pun menggerakkan kakiku yang terikat dan menendang sebuah monitor yang merekam adegan Sasuke-kun dan bootloader di ruangan lainnya.

Aku pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan kemudian jatuh dengan sisi samping terlebih dahulu. Air mataku langsung mengalir deras. Mengapa Sasuke-kun tidak menyadarinya? Orang yang disandera Firmware AMI di ruangan itu bukan aku. Aku ada disini, diruangan lain, teronggok menyedihkan dengan tangan, kaki, dan mulut terikat.

Suara berdenging menyerbu telinga kananku. Mungkin akibat terjatuh tadi, sehingga aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, selain suara dengingan tersebut dan suara teriakan hatiku.

Apakah begini akhirnya? Sasuke-kun mati demi orang lain yang menyamar menjadi aku. Huh...! Biarlah, toh, nanti aku juga pasti dibunuh olehnya. Dan aku akan memarahinya di alam sana nanti. Memarahinya atas tindakan bodohnya yang pertama, dan juga yang terakhir.

Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menutup mataku agar tidak melihat betapa mengerikannya kematian Sasuke-kun.

Sret...!

Sret...!

Sret...!

Sekelebat bayangan hitam tampak disudut mataku sebelum aku memejamkan mataku dengan sempurna. Hal itu sontak membuatku membuka mataku dalam keterkejutan.

"Are?" Gumamku ketika tangan dan kakiku sudah tidak terikat dan bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Bukankah terlalu cepat untuk menyerah sekarang..." Seseorang dengan jubah hitamnya tampak memunggungiku dan menghadap kearah monitor yang merekam Sasuke dan bootloader didepanku.

"...Ojou-sama?" Katanya sambil menoleh kearahku diiringi dengan seulas senyuman dingin dan datar. Orang itu memakai jubah hitam dan tudung hitam pula. Sebuah baju berwarna biru kehitaman, persis seperti rambut milik Sasuke-kun tampak mengintip dibagian belakangnya.

Dia berdiri depanku sambil membawa dua buah pedang mengkilat yang diarahkan kebawah. Celananya juga hitam dan kulitnya pun coklat.

"Siapa, kau?"

**End of Hinata's POV**

Ternyata Firmware AMI tidak menyandera Hinata. Siapa orang yang ditodong pistol oleh Firmware AMI tersebut? Apa rencananya?

**Sai's POV**

Enam...!

Tujuh...!

Paru-paruku terasa sesak karena selama delapan langkah ini aku benar-benar tidak bernafas. Ini adalah delapan langkah menuju kematian yang pertama kali aku hadapi.

Delapan...!

Aku pun langsung berbalik dan kemudian dengan cepat menembakkan pistol yang kubawa kearah Sasuke. Tidak ada waktu untuk membidik, kepalaku pasti langsung berlubang begitu aku berhenti untuk membidik Sasuke. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdiri tenang karena peluru Sasuke pasti akan meluncur dengan cepat kearahku.

Aku pun menjatuhkan diriku kebelakang, mirip seperti dalam film matrix jika dijadikan slow motion. Tapi, jujur saja untuk kali ini aku ingin berperan sebagai Wesley dalam film wanted agar bisa membelokkan arah peluru.

Trang...!

Bruk...!

Aku tidak tahu kapan hal itu terjadi, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku hanya berkedip sekali dan kemudian aku melewatkan semua kejadian itu. Seseorang dengan jubah hitam dan membawa dua pedang berdiri diantara aku dan Sasuke.

Tudung kepalanya sudah jatuh dibelakang jubahnya. Raut wajahnya benar-benar datar. Wajahnya berwarna kecoklatan dan juga nampak banyak sekali guratan-guratan kekerasan dalam wajahnya tersebut. Matanya dingin dan datar, seperti matanya bangkai ikan, seolah-olah tidak ada kehidupan dalam dirinya. Pemuda 'zombie' itu berdiri diantara kami tanpa luka sedikit pun.

Apakah mungkin dia menghindari dua buah peluru milikku dan milik Sasuke? Apakah dia memang semacam undead? Tidak, tidak ada orang macam undead. Mimpi buruk macam apa yang telah melandaku sehingga aku bertemu dengan seorang undead.

"Huh...! Akhirnya kau datang juga" Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi tenang melihat orang tersebut. Hah...! Sasuke mengenalnya? Oh, iya. Ini adalah orang yang waktu itu sedang duduk didepan panggung. Are? Jika Sasuke mengenalnya, berarti dia...

"BIOS" Kata Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan melihat orang tersebut. Dia? BIOS? Bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengerti kalo dia BIOS? Apakah ini adalah rencana dari BIOS? Kulihat didepanku, Hinata sudah terkapar dengan dahi yang berlumuran darah, sedangkan Firmware AMI sedang berlutut sambil memegangi pundaknya yang penuh darah. Jangan-jangan dia?

Mustahil...! Aku pernah lihat hal ini dalam film, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu kalo orang sehebat itu ada. Dia menangkis peluru yang kutembakkan dengan menggunakan pedang dan membengkokkannya kepada Hinata dan Firmware AMI.

Jika Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan rencana BIOS, maka orang itu pasti bukan Hinata sungguhan, dan mungkin juga bukan kaki tangan BIOS, karena yang kutahu adalah BIOS bekerja sendiri. Lantas siapakah dia?

Tunggu dulu...!

Jangan-jangan...

Sialan, kau Firmware AMI. Dia meremehkanku. Hinata palsu itu adalah kaki tangan Firmware AMI sendiri. Dia berusaha untuk mendapatkan MBR dan juga membunuhku. Maka dia buat drama permainan ini. Dia yakin kalo aku pasti bakalan kalah dari Sasuke sehingga kemungkinan besar aku akan mati.

Setelah itu, dia akan membunuh Hinata palsu tersebut dan membuat Sasuke frustasi dan melihat keadaannya, Sasuke akan menyalahkan organisasi atas kematian Hinata. Dan kemudian, Sasuke akan berbalik menyerang organisasi. Sungguh tidak keren.

"Wah...! Tampaknya ibumu melatihmu dengan baik ya" Kata Firmware AMI sambil tersenyum sinis kearah BIOS. Apa? Kenapa Firmware AMI bisa mengenal ibu dari BIOS? Apakah mereka...?

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh..." Kata BIOS sambil menghunuskan salah satu pedangnya kepada Firmware AMI. Wajahnya tetap saja datar, tanpa suatu emosi pun.

"Ayah" Apa? Ayah? Mereka berdua adalah ayah dan anak? Apa maksudnya mereka ini?

"Kau telah membunuhnya, kan? Bahkan sebelum aku sempat dilahirkan" Kata BIOS. Tunggu dulu...! Jangan-jangan ibunya dulu adalah...

"Bukan aku yang membunuhnya, tapi organisasi lah yang membunuhnya" Kata Firmware AMI dengan nada santai.

"Jadi, bagaimana, anakku? Apakah kau mau membantu ayahmu ini untuk menghancurkan organisasi yang telah membunuh ibumu?" Lanjut Firmware AMI. Aku pun mengepalkan tanganku dan bermaksud untuk membentaknya. Tetapi, BIOS tampak tenang dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menenangkanku.

"Organisasi? Huh...! Don't make me laugh. Kau lah yang membunuhnya" Kata BIOS dengan wajah yang tetap datar.

"Hhhh...! Ha...! Hahahahaha...!" Firmware AMI tampak tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila sambil tetap memegangi pundaknya yang berlumuran darah.

"Rupanya organisasi juga mencuci otakmu ya" Katanya ketika dia sudah berhenti tertawa dan kemudian tersenyum sinis kearah BIOS.

"Tidak, organisasi menemukan ibuku tengah terkapar disebuah bangunan terbengkalai, dengan aku yang saat itu masih merengek-rengek dan telanjang" Kata BIOS. Tidak ada sedikit pun rasa sedih dalam nada bicaranya tersebut, seolah-olah dia hanya speaker yang berbicara. Firmware AMI tampak tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan BIOS tersebut.

"Huh...! Sudah kuduga, organisasi salah faham dengan peristiwa itu. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak tahu mengapa aku berkhianat dan membunuh orang itu" Kata Firmware AMI.

"Baiklah, jika kalian berdua penasaran, aku akan menceritakannya. Kisah pilu dibalik organisasi kalian" Lanjutnya dengan nada santai.

"Dulu, ketika aku masih muda, ada dua buah pangkat tertinggi dalam organisasi. Organisasi tidak dapat memilih salah satu diantara dua orang murid berbakat yang menjadi kandidat BIOS, sehingga mereka menjadikan keduanya menjadi BIOS. Aku adalah AMI BIOS, sedangkan alah satunya adalah AWARD BIOS" Kata Firmware AMI mulai bercerita. Nampaknya, itulah mengapa dia disebut sebagai Firmware AMI.

"Kami berdua saling mencintai. Akhirnya, kami pun menanam benih cinta kami untuk dipanen di kemudian hari, dan singkat cerita, AWARD BIOS pun hamil" Lanjut Firmware AMI. Aku pun menelan ludahku mendengar ucapan tersebut. Aku tidak suka arah dari pembicaraan ini.

"Tetapi, organisasi tidak mentolerir adanya kehamilan dan kami berdua pun ditugaskan untuk sebuah misi berbahaya. Aku, yang tentunya peduli dengannya, tidak membiarkan dia ikut misi sehingga aku menyelesaikan misi itu sendiri"

"Dan, akhirnya AWARD BIOS mati ketika dia sedang melahirkan, seorang diri, di sebuah bangunan yang terbengkalai" Kata Firmware AMI menyelesaikan ceritanya. Cerita yang benar-benar menyentuh, meskipun aku senang dengan cerita itu. Kejadian seperti ini bisa membuktikan bahwa kadang-kadang awal masalah adalah wanita, itu menambah satu poin dari argumenku yang juga menghindari wanita.

Kulihat BIOS, ekspresinya tampak berubah. Meskipun hanya sedikit, otot-otot wajahnya yang nampaknya tidak terbiasa untuk berekspresi mulai berekspresi, hanya saja masih kaku.

"Benarkah itu?" Kata BIOS yang nampaknya masih berusaha untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Benar, kesinilah" Kata Firmware AMI. Dengan ragu-ragu, BIOS nampak akan berjalan menuju Firmware AMI. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah organisasi memang sebusuk itu? Apakah nantinya aku juga akan mengalaminya? Kepahitan untuk kehilangan orang yang sangat kucintai?

Semua yang dikatakan Firmware AMI benar, seolah-olah tidak ada argumen yang akan menentangnya sehingga sekarang, aku hanya bisa berdiri dalam diam, tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Kau mau menyalahkan organisasi, huh?" Ucapan seorang cowok yang langsung membuatku kaget. Suasana sangat tegang sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sasuke tampak melangkah dengan percaya diri kedepan BIOS dan menahannya agar dia tidak berjalan kearah Firmware AMI.

"Kau sebut itu benih cinta? Itu tak lebih cuman benih haram yang kau sebarkan dengan mengatasnamakan cinta. Kau tidak mencintainya, kau hanya menginginkannya. Dan kau menyalahkan organisasi atas kematiannya? Huh...! Dunia ini memang konyol" Kata Sasuke dengan lagak sombongnya. BIOS tampak terdiam, dan kemudian raut wajahnya berubah menjadi datar kembali.

"Jika kau tidak melakukannya, mungkin kau sekarang sudah hidup berbahagia sebagai keluarga. Dan mungkin saja..." Ucapan Sasuke terputus sambil menoleh ke belakang dimana BIOS masih terdiam. Aku mengerti apa lanjutan kalimat tersebut. Mungkin saja, BIOS tidak akan menjadi sedingin es seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau terlalu memikirkannya, tidak pernah merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana jantungmu berdebar-debar, atau bagaimana detik jam seakan melambat, seperti dalam film-film" Kata Sasuke. Firmware AMI tampak terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk. Apakah dia akan sadar dan tobat? Tetapi, aura ini?

"Begitu, ya. Ternyata aku salah ya" Kata Firmware Ami dengan nada sedikit lirih. Tetapi, aura aneh apa ini? Oh...! Mungkinkah...

"Mana mungkin aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, bodoh" Kata Firmware AMI dengan wajah yang menyeramkan. Mata kuningnya meloto seraya mengangkat pistol yang sudah digenggamnya dari tadi kearah Sasuke.

Dorr...!

Trang...!

"Ugh...!" Tubuhku secara tidak sadar langsung bergerak melihat reaksi dari Firmware AMI tersebut. Aku mengambil pedang milik BIOS dan kemudian langsung menangkis peluru yang melaju dengan pedang. Seingatku, peluru pistol memiliki kelajuan 200-an m/s. Tidak kusangka ternyata itu cepat sekali, bahkan pedang yang ada ditanganku pun terlepas begitu saja.

Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat menuju kearah Firmware AMI merebut pistolnya. Dia pun menodongkan pistol tersebut kepada Fimrware AMI dengan wajah sinis. Kupikir, kami berdua yang menang sekarang, tetapi...

Brukh...!

"Sudah kuduga seperti ini" Kata BIOS tiba-tiba. Tubuh Firmware AMI langsung ambruk begitu saja didepan Sasuke. Apakah, jangan-jangan?

Jangan-jangan, Firmware AMI mulai mencoba chip untuk mengendalikan otak tersebut dan kemudian bertukar tempat dengan direktur Fuuma Corp. Berarti, Firmware AMI yang asli sekarang ada diluar. Oh...! Ada Kabuto yang akan menangkapnya karena dia sudah kusuruh untuk memata-matai direktur.

"Mobil yang dikendarai Danzou-sama jatuh ke jurang" Aku terlompat begitu melihat 'Hinata' (ini berarti Hinata palsu) yang tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kepala berlumuran darah dan berbicara seperti itu. Mengalami kejadian seperti ini pasti akan membuatku percaya bahwa zombie benar-benar ada.

'Hinata' itu pun melepaskan topengnya dan kemudian rambut indigonya berubah menjadi jingga. Dia pun berjalan menuju BIOS dengan wajah yang serius, tetapi masih menampakkan sedikit keceriaan dalam wajahnya.

"Cih...! Dia berhasil lolos" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kearah BIOS. Aku pun ikut berjalan kearah BIOS. Disisi lain ruangan, tampak Hinata keluar dari sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi(lagi?) dan langsung menghambur kearah Sasuke.

"Huh...!" Aku pun mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi ke BIOS dan memalingkan wajahku.

"Eh...! Jadi, kau kaki tangannya BIOS, Sasame?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku hanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke saja, tanpa melihatnya, pasti sekarang Hinata sedang memeluk Sasuke erat-erat, bahkan sampai nangis-nangis.

"Bukan kaki tangan, aku pacarnya" Kata Sasame. Hah...! Bukannya anak berambut jingga ini menangis waktu cowok bernama Arashi itu bunuh diri? Aku selalu beranggapan bahwa wanita itu benar-benar makhluk yang menyeramkan, tetapi sekarang aku tahu kalo wanita itu lebih menyeramkan dari yang aku duga.

Tapi, nampaknya sekarang Fuuma Corp. tidak punya direktur nih. Direkturnya udah dibunuh sama Sasuke gara-gara Firmware AMI.

"Yah...! Satu-satunya masalah sekarang adalah, siapa direktur dari Fuuma Corp.?" Kata BIOS. Dia masih terdengar datar dan dingin.

"Bootloader, kuserahkan padamu" Kata Sasuke. Aku pun langsung berbalik dan melihat Sasuke sedang menyeringai kearahku sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" Tanyaku.

"Dia benar, Sai-kun. Kurasa kau harus menjadi direktur di Fuuma Corp." Seseorang datang dari belakangku. Aku pun menoleh dan kemudian terbelalak melihat penampakan gadis berambut blonde tersebut.

"Ino?"

**TBC**

Hah...? Kok masih TBC? Haha...! Chapter depan Last Chapter. Disini konfliknya udah selesai, dan nampaknya author butuh nama baru untuk BIOS (kan gak enak kalo namanya BIOS). Kalo ada saran, boleh dikirim kok.

**Happy Read**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter ****12**

**L****ittle Secret**

**Beautiful Blonde**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Rated : T **

**Sasuke's POV**

Ino? Oh…! Mungkin waktu si Sai tadi keliling sebentar, dia menemukan cewek pirang yang sekarang sedang berada didepannya itu. Eh…! Tapi, bagaimana cewek ini bisa tahu tentang pintu rahasia yang disediakan oleh Firmware AMI.

Selain itu, jika dia hanya kenal Sai ketika Sai berkeliling tadi, bagaimana dia tahu kemampuan sebenernya dari Sai?

Jangan-jangan dia….

"FBI, eh?" Kata BIOS langsung menyahut tanpa menoleh kearah cewek cantik yang dipanggil Ino oleh Sai tersebut. Nampaknya pemerintah Amerika mulai serius dengan Firmware AMI kali ini.

Mungkin CIA khawatir tentang percobaan yang mereka lakukan di masa lampau, sehingga mereka terus-terusan mengincar Firmware AMI yang berpotensi membocorkan rahasia yang sudah mereka pendam tersebut dan….

Nampaknya FBI juga mencium gelagat aneh dari CIA sehingga dia mengirimkan agennya untuk menyelidiki Firmware AMI.

"Hooo…! Xechrom-kun. Sungguh terhormat sekali bisa bertemu dengan detektif kelas dunia seperti anda" Kata Ino sambil membungkuk hormat kearah BIOS. Hah…! Xechrom? Namanya aneh banget sih.

"Cih…! Danzou. Dasar mata keranjang. Dia pantas mati" Gumam BIOS sambil berdecih pelan. Aku agak kaget juga mendengar ucapannya itu. Yah….! Memang aku juga berpikiran sama sih ketika melihat Ino yang nampaknya adalah sekretaris pribadi dari Danzou, sebagai seorang direktur Fuuma Corp. Dia cukup seksi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalo dia adalah agen FBI.

"Xekkun, tidak boleh berkata begitu" Kata Sasame sambil mencubit pipi pria datar berkacamata tersebut. Wajah cowok tersebut masih tetap berwajah datar.

"Hmm…! Nampaknya nada bicara anda selalu sarkatik seperti rumor yang beredar" Kata Ino sambil sedikit tergelak mendengar ucapan dari BIOS.

"Jadi…. Ada apa dengan Fuuma Corp? Kamu sekretarisnya bukan? Sangat jarang sekali melihat ada agen FBI yang bekerja sebagai sekretaris di Fuuma Corp." Kataku menatap Ino dengan tatapan heran.

"Anda Sasuke-san benar? Huh…! Tak kusangka orangnya setampan ini" Kata Ino sambil mengerling genit kearahku. Aku pun hanya memutar bola mataku menghadapi tingkah dari agen FBI ini. Nampaknya FBI juga punya agen yang memanfaatkan kelemahan laki-laki seperti ini.

"Auw" Gumamku pelan ketika merasakan cubitan seseorang di pinggangku. Kulirik kearah belakangku dimana Hinata sedang menatapku dengan tatapan waspada.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak bekerja sama saja? Seperti waktu kalian mengerjakan soal tes kemaren?" Tanya Ino dengan ekspresi heran.

"Nampaknya dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan cewek indigo itu" Cibir BIOS dengan nada yang tetap datar. Yah…! Dia sarkastik, aku akui itu.

"Aku akan menjadi kepala bagian software engineer aja" Jawabku cuek mendengar ucapan sarkastik dari BIOS tersebut.

"Aku jadi bagian penanganan bug" Jawab Sai tak mau kalah. Kami berdua memang sama, tidak punya bakat untuk menjadi direktur. Meskipun sekarang ada perusahaan yang benar-benar berada didepanku dan bisa diakuisis secara gratis karena direkturnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku pada BIOS.

"Aku masih harus mengejar orang itu" Kata BIOS dengan nada datar.

"Chotto matte, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil menarik tanganku dan pergi dari sana tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kami berdua akan segera kembali, aku hanya perlu tahu dimana itu toilet" Kata Hinata dengan bodohnya. Mereka itu juga agen rahasia, jadi bagaimana bisa mereka percaya dengan alibi bodoh macam itu.

Setelah kami berdua keluar dari ruang rahasia tersebut, Hinata langsung berhenti dan kemudian menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Aku pun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar khas dariku, meskipun sebenernya aku benar-benar gemas melihat tatapan itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Etto….! Kamu lihat gadis pirang itu enggak?" Tanya Hinata. Aku pun mengangkat sebelah alisku dengan ekspresi heran. Ada apa dengannya? Aku akui Ino itu cantik, tapi apakah dia cemburu?

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu? Denger ya…." Ucapanku langsung dipotong oleh Hinata.

"Bukan… bukan itu. Aku sudah cukup dengan gombalan-gombalan mu itu. Tapi, apakah kau tidak lihat kalo Sai-kun dan juga Ino-san itu serasi? Dan…. Kayaknya mereka itu saling menyukai" Kata Hinata.

Yah…! Aku memang beda dengan cewek sih. Cewek lebih sering menggunakan instingnya untuk menganalisis ekspresi wajah, body language untuk menebak perasaan seseorang. Sedangkan aku, lebih sering menggunakan pikiranku untuk menebak perasaan orang tersebut.

Masalahnya adalah, kemampuan Sai yang hampir setara denganku pasti membuat dia bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang apa yang dipikirkannya dariku. Karena, setelah aku membongkar rahasia bahwa dia menyukai Hinata akan membuat Sai lebih menutup diri dariku.

Dan, nampaknya dia masih belum bisa menutup diri tentang perasaannya dari Hinata. Buktinya, Hinata bisa menebaknya tuh.

"Jadi, kau pengin aku jadi direktur bersama dengan Sai agar bisa comblangin dia gitu?" Tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan manis oleh Hinata.

"Hhhh….! Baiklah. Aku juga udah bosan melihat dia tidak menemukan cewek perfect miliknya itu" Keluhku sambil sedikit mendesahkan.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Douita. Ada perlu apalagi?" Tanyaku (masih) dengan nada yang datar.

"Etto, apakah kamu tidak tersentuh dengan cerita dari BIOS tadi?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah membicarakan hal itu.

Ayolah…! Aku juga sedikit kasihan dengan BIOS yang dibuang oleh ayahnya dan kemudian menjadi orang yang benar-benar dingin seperti itu. Tapi, kenapa membicarakan hal ini saja bisa membuat Hinata malu? Eh…! Jangan-jangan….

"Sedikit sih" Jawabku sambil garuk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Ih…! Ceritanya menyedihkan gitu kok, masa ga tersentuh sih. Jarang nonton drama ya" Kata Hinata sambil manyun mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Itu kan Cuma di film-film" Kataku mengelak.

"Tapi kan sama aja. Aku aja kalo lihat di film sampai nangis kok" Kata Hinata membuka aib.

"Ah…! Itu hanya adegan yang dilebih-lebihkan" Kataku mencoba untuk mencari alasan lain.

"Iya, tapi kan….."

"Udahlah, mau lihat aku jadi direktur apa enggak?" Kataku sambil tersenyum menyeringai sebelum menarik tangan Hinata untuk kembali masuk kedalam ruangan rahasia. Kulirik sedikit kearah Hinata dimana dia sekarang lagi manyun gara-gara debat denganku tadi.

"Baiklah, Sai. Aku akan menjadi direktur denganmu. Kau urus aja perpindahan kekuasaannya" Kataku pada Sai dan Ino.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskannya secara sepihak, Sasuke" Protes Sai. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku mendengar ucapan Sai itu.

"Sudahlah, enak lagi jadi direktur" Kataku mencoba untuk bercanda. Tapi tampaknya Sai tidak bisa diajak bercanda sehingga sekarang dia tampak manyun sambil ngedumel pelan. Tapi, toh akhirnya dia setuju juga.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Apa dia mengancam akan memutuskanmu atau apa? Cewek memang benar-benar merepotkan ya" Kata BIOS sambil menatap kearahku yang saat itu ada disamping Hinata.

"Xekkun" Sasame tampak masih mengingatkan BIOS agar dia bisa menjaga ucapannya. Nampaknya dia sama dengan Kabuto, mencoba untuk menganalisis orang lain lewat reaksi singkat yang dihasilkan ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang sarkastik. Tetapi, dengan tingkat kedinginan dan kekakuan wajahnya untuk membuat ekspresi itu, nampaknya mata hitam yang Nampak kosong miliknya itu sangat terlatih untuk membedakan ekspresi orang.

"Terserah deh. Jadi, dimana tujuanmu selanjutnya?" Tanyaku pada BIOS.

"Aku masih harus menunggu kecerobohan anak buah ayahku untuk bisa menemukannya. Sulit untuk menebak apa yang dipikirkan ayahku sehingga aku hanya akan menunggu untuk saat ini" Jawab BIOS. Yah…! Bisa dianalogikan dengan aku dan Sai. Aku menemukan Sai karena aku menemui kasus yang sama dengannya. Aku tidak bisa menebak dimana Sai berada hanya dengan memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sai.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berdua adalah direktur Fuuma Corp."

**-0-**

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih penasaran dengan kata-kata mutiaramu tadi. Kamu copas darimana" Tanya Hinata sambil sedikit terkikik geli. Sekarang aku berada didalam mobil bersama dengan Hinata untuk pulang dari Fuuma Corp. Aku menyerahkan urusan administrasi pada Ino dan Sai.

"Kata yang mana?" Tanyaku dengan nada heran. Perasaan aku tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara deh.

"Yang itu….! Waktu kamu mau menghadang BIOS setelah ayahnya menceeritakan tentang masa lalunya itu loh" Kata Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Kau belum mengerti apa itu cinta. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau terlalu memikirkannya, tidak pernah merasakannya" Kata Hinata sambil menirukan logat bicaraku dengan gaya yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Aku cuman ngarang" Jawabku asal aja. Orang waktu itu aku juga gatau harus ngomong apa. Kalo BIOS pindah ke pihak Firmware AMI, aku dan Sai pasti akan mati. Organisasi kehilangan tiga peluru sekaligus sehingga aku harus berbicara semacam itu pada Firmware AMI agar BIOS tidak jatuh ketangannya.

"Huh…! Kau pikir aku akan percaya kalo otak dengan kecerdasan seperti kau mampu menelurkan kata mutiara yang berhubungan dengan perasaan seperti itu. Kau pasti copas deh" Tuduh Hinata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Waktu itu keadaan terdesak, dan pemikiranku sudah terlalu banyak sehingga…."

"Kau baper ya?" Kata Hinata sambil sedikit menyeringai kearahku. Aku pun menoleh kearah Hinata dengan tampang heran. Baper? Apaan tuh? Kalo typo jangan keterlaluan gini dong.

"Enggak aku nggak baper, kamu mau makan?" Tanyaku. Hinata tampak asem mendengar ucapanku barusan.

"Itu laper, Sasuke-kun. Kamu gak tahu arti baper ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit kesal. Aku cuman menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Baper itu bawa perasaan. Jadi kamu terbawa suasana gitu loh" Kata Hinata menjelaskan. Yah…! Suka-sukanya dia deh. Eh…! Tapi….

"Ne, Hinata. Kamu tau gak?" Tanyaku. Hinata langsung menoleh dan menatapku dengan ekspresi heran.

"Tau apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pernah baca nih. Kenapa cewek banyak yang gak setia? Karena cowok selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik dan lupa untuk menjadi menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanyaku sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir mobil. Hinata tampak mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya sedikit tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaanku tadi.

"Tuh…! Kan, kamu baper lagi. Apa karena ini kamu tadi menelurkan kata-kata mutiara seperti tadi" Tanya Hinata sambil tergelak pelan disampingku. Aku hanya menatap datar kearah jalanan, meskipun sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit malu dengan ucapanku tadi.

"Yah…! Aku cuma mau tanya pendapatmu saja. Selain itu, kau lebih pilih cowok yang menyenangkan atau cowok yang terbaik?" Yah…! Kepalang basah deh, langsung aja tanya to the point. Hinata tampak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku barusan, dia pun sedikit tersenyum manis.

"Kau bercanda, Sasuke-kun. Tentunya kau sudah tahu jawabanku kan?" Kata Hinata.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memilihmu, Sasuke-kun. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun itu" Kata Hinata. Aku pun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Hinata tersebut, tapi tentu saja tidak akan kutampakkan keterkejutanku semudah itu. Aku pun sedikit menyeringai kearah Hinata.

"Kau memilihku, benar?" Tanyaku. Hinata tampak mengangguk pelan mendngar ucapanku.

"Kalo begitu, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat"

**End of Sasuke's POV**

**Hinata's POV**

"Kau tidak merasa kalo ini terlalu terburu-buru kan, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit… malu pada Sasuke-kun. Kulihat Sasuke-kun cuma memutar kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapanku tadi.

"Mau gak nih? Kalo gak mau aku aja yang tanda tangan" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ano…." Cewek berambut hijau yang berada di depanku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tapi, Sasuke-kun dengan cepat mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir cewek tersebut untuk mendiamkannya.

"Aku masih mencoba untuk memaksanya" Kata Sasuke-kun dengan enteng.

"Kalian berdua harus saling setuju" Kata cewek tersebut sambil menepis tangan Sasuke-kun dari bibirnya. Sasuke-kun cuma mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan cewek tersebut.

Kalian tahu ini dimana? Ini kantor yang mengurusi masalah pernikahan. Iya, disini disediakan paket-paket pernikahan beserta harganya, sewa ruang, audiens, pokoknya komplit deh. Dan, Sasuke-kun sudah memesan paket platinum suite (yang paling mahal) dan tinggal menunggu persetujuanku doang.

"Aku masih ingin kuliah Sasuke-kun" Bantahku.

"Kau bisa tentukan tanggalnya nanti, yang penting sekarang tanda tangan dulu" Kata Sasuke-kun sambil memegang sebelah tanganku dan kemudian menaruh ballpoint di atasnya. Dia pun mengarahkan tanganku keatas kertas.

"Ano…! Kalian harus menentukan harinya 5 hari sebelum…." Cewek tersebut langsung diam begitu terkena deathglare dari Sasuke-kun. Aku hampir saja terkikik geli kalo situasi sekarang gak lagi serius. Nampaknya Sasuke-kun kesal banget dengan cewek yang satu ini, dia cuma ngomong sesuatu yang gak perlu banget. Kelihatan dari ekspresi yang ada di wajah Sasuke-kun, 'Gue udah tahu mbak'.

Si cewe tadi juga kayanya sedikit kesal juga, mau bicara terus aja dipotong sama Sasuke-kun. Berasa ga dianggep kali tuh cewek. Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, kalo udah pacaran suka lupa situasi. Ini ceritanya aku nyindir diriku sendiri nih.

"Abis kuliah aja gimana?" Tanyaku meminta pendapat pada Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun tampak mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapanku tadi. Yah…! Itu artinya empat tahun dari sekarang, pasti dia berpikir kenapa dia harus mengajakku kesini kalo kita akan menikah empat tahun lagi. Yah…! Bukannya kelamaan gitu sih, takutnya nanti perusahaan ini bangkrut setelah kita membayar uang mukanya. Kan ga jadi nikah dong.

"Yah…! Aku tahu, kalo kamu sudah jadi direktur perusahaan besar, gajinya lumayan, udah bisa membiayai istri. Gimana denganku, Sasuke-kun? Aku juga ingin meraih mimpiku. Aku tidak bisa kuliah kalo disibukkan dengan mengurus rumah tangga dan anak-anak" Kataku.

"Hah…! Kenapa kamu sudah membicarakan anak-anak sih, kamu kan masih belum tanda tangan" Kata Sasuke-kun dengan nada terkejut begitu mendengar ucapanku. Ups…! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu sih.

"Buk… bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya…." Aku pun mencoba untuk membela diri tapi….

"Udahlah, kalo kamu memang pengen punya momongan, tanda tangan aja" Kata Sasuke-kun tetap mencoba untuk memaksaku menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut.

"Tapi, kan sudah kubilang, aku masih mau kuliah, jadi…." Nampaknya Sasuke-kun masih belum memberiku kesempatan berbicara kali ini.

"Kita bisa bicarakan soal momongan ini lain hari, itu privasi. Kamu tinggal tanda tangan saja" Kata Sasuke-kun.

"Bagaimana dengan Tou-…."

"Aku akan urus itu nanti" Kata Sasuke-kun. Aku pun menandatangani surat perjanjian tersebut dengan berat hati (baca : senang hati) karena pemaksaan Sasuke-kun.

"Baiklah, setelah semester satu"

**-0-**

"Pokoknya kamu yang ngomong ya, kamu gak tahu betapa keras kepalanya Otou-…."

"Aku akan mengatasinya" Potong Sasuke-kun cepat. Dia juga masih tidak memberiku kesempatan bicara kali ini, huh. Kami berdua sudah berada di gerbang rumahku. Aku baru saja turun untuk memencet bel dari depan gerbang yang tertutup rapat tersebut.

Kulihat taman bermain di belakangku. Haha…! Taman bermain yang membuatku kagum dengan Sasuke-kun. Pola pikirnya sangat berbeda dengan kebanyakan orang, dan dia tidak mempercayai ucapan orang lain sebelum bisa membuktikan faktanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Makanya, kalo kamu bercerita tentang legenda atau keajaiban, jangan buang waktumu untuk menceritakannya pada Sasuke-kun. Dia mungkin hanya mendengarkan dengan wajah datarnya sambil menyangga dagunya dan setelah kamu selesai, kamu akan mendapatkan ceramah gratis tentang logika dan deduksinya.

"Sudah hampir setahun ya" Kata Sasuke-kun tiba-tiba. Kulirik Sasuke-kun yang waktu itu wajahnya menghadap kearah gerbang yang belum terbuka. Matahari senja dari ufuk barat terlihat sedikit menyilaukan karena sekarang aku menghadap matahari. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helaian raven tersebut. Dari arah samping sini Sasuke-kun terlihat….

Keren banget…! Aku merasa seperti mimpi jika aku membayangkan seseorang sekeren Sasuke-kun menjadi ayah dari anak-anakku. Ups…! Kenapa aku berpikir demikian.

Eh…! Kalo gak salah, dia waktu itu juga berpose begitu kan. Waktu dia mengunjungiku untuk pertama kalinya dengan mengendarai sepeda miliknya itu. Dan… waktu itu juga aku terpesona oleh gaya khas darinya tersebut.

"Hmm…!" Jawabku sambil mengangguk pelan begitu teringat masa-masa itu. Mobil Sasuke-kun pun melaju. Nampaknya gerbangnya sudah terbuka tanpa aku sadari. Apakah aku terlalu terpesona eh?

"Bisa kami periksa dulu, nona Hinata?" Tanya dua orang satpam yang berada di d=rumahku ketika aku membukakan jendela mobil tersebut. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Lalu kudekatkan wajahku kearah dua satpam tersebut.

"Nampaknya dia akan menjadi majikan baru kalian" Bisikku singkat dan kemudian menutup kaca jendela tersebut dan menoleh kearah Sasuke-kun.

"Apa? Mereka mau memeriksaku? Aku gak bawa apa-apa nih" Kata Sasuke-kun dengan nada sedikit sewot. Penampilan Sasuke-kun sekarang sangat jauh dengan penampilannya waktu dia pertama kali bertamu kesini.

Waktu itu dia cuma pake celana pendek tanpa saku, dan kaos oblong. Sekarang dia pake setelan tuxedo lengkap dan juga celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dia kan tadi maju ke panggung karena menang bersama dengan Sai-kun, jadinya dia udah dandan begitu. Tapi, karena adanya 'pertarungan' tadi, sekarang dandannya jadi sedikit berantakan.

"Tidak kok, Sasuke-kun" Kataku sambil menekankan bagian akhir kata-kataku sebelum aku membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan keluar dari mobil milik Sasuke-kun.

"Ini aneh, apa kau main sandiwara?"

**-0-**

"Ho…! Jadi, Sasuke ini memutuskan untuk mampir disini ya? Jadi bagaimana dengan ibumu?" Kata Otou-chan begitu melihat Sasuke-kun masuk kedalam ruangannya. Aku pun berlari kearahnya dan kemudian berdiri disebelahnya, sedangkan Sasuke-kun berjalan dengan santai saja dan kemudian….

"Selamat malam, Otou-sama. Perkenalkan, nama saya Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang akan segera menjadi menantumu" Kata Sasuke-kun yang langsung bikin aku speechless. Dia sedang menjabat tangan Otou-chan sambil sungkem dibawahnya. Kulihat ekspresi wajah dari Otou-chan yang nampaknya sedang bingung, dan kemudian wajahnya menjadi sangat marah. Dia pun langsung mencengkeram kerah kemeja milik Sasuke-kun dan kemudian mengangkatnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hinata?" Kata Otou-chan dengan raut wajah yang marah. Apa yang telah Sasuke-kun lakukan? Kami sudah biasa pulang malam seperti ini, kenapa Otou-chan semarah ini. Ups…! Jangan-jangan…. Wajahku langsung memanas begitu memikirkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Otou-chan.

"A… Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin putri anda" Kata Sasuke-kun dengan susah payah.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan. Kalian berdua ini masih SMA, masa depan kalian masih panjang. Kalian bisa mengguncang dunia kapanpun kalian mau, kenapa kalian melakukan ini" Kata Otou-chan. Sasuke-kun nampaknya masih belum ngeh dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Otou-chan. Ampun deh, Sasuke-kun…! Kenapa soal logat inggris dan amerika kamu bisa dengan mudah paham, tetapi kalo masalah gini kamu gak ngeh sama sekali.

"Um…! Otou-chan" Kataku sambil mencolek Otou-chan. Dia pun menoleh kearahku dengan tatapan seram miliknya. Aku pun sedikit mundur karena takut dengan tatapan tersebut.

"Hehe" Kataku sambil nyengir kearah Otou-chan ketika aku menunjukkan surat lamaran dari Sasuke tersebut. Otou-chan langsung menyahut surat tersebut dan begitu membaca seluruh baris surat dia tampak membulatkan matanya sejenak.

"Kesini sebentar" Kata Otou-chan sambil menarik tanganku kedalam ruangan. Aku pun hanya bisa menurut dengan Otou-chan saja.

"Apa maksudmu dengan platinum suite ini? Dengan apa kamu membayarnya? Kalo dengan uangmu, aku jelas tidak setuju" Kata Otou-chan. Yah…! Aku mengerti sih apa yang dibicarakan oleh Otou-chan kali ini. Jika aku membayarnya dengan uangku, berarti Sasuke-kun hanya memanfaatkanku saja.

"Sasuke-kun yang bayar kok" Jawabku dengan nada enteng.

"Kenapa kau begitu mudahnya menerimanya? Dia itu masih anak-anak, masih labil. Dia belum punya pendirian dan pekerjaan yang tetap. Serta uangnya itu pastinya dia minta dari Fugaku" Ceramah gratis dari Otou-chan langsung merasuk kedalam telingaku.

"Tidak ko, katanya dia selama setahun ini menabung" Kataku.

"Iya, menabung uang sakunya. Sama aja" Bantah Otou-chan.

"Kayanya dia jadi freelance gitu deh" Kataku. Nampaknya sekarang aku mulai membantah ucapan Otou-chan nih.

"Yah…! Freelance kan bukan pekerjaan tetap" Kata Otou-chan.

"Dia pasti bakalan cari kerja kok"

"Ijazah SMA buat apa"

"Yah…! Buat usaha sendiri lah"

"Kamu mulai membantah ya?"

"Tolonglah, Otou-chan. Aku itu cinta banget sama Sasuke-kun" Kata-kataku sukses membuat Otou-chan terdiam. Aduh…! Nampaknya Sasuke-kun membawa pengaruh buruk nih.

"Iya deh" Jawab Otou-chan pasrah sambil kembali menuju kearah ruuang tamu dimana Sasuke-kun sedang berdiri menunggu kami berdua dalam kebingungan dan ketidakpastian.

"Baiklah, karena aku menghormati ayahmu, aku menerima lamaranmu. Tapi, ingat…."

"Jika kau tidak segera mencari pekerjaan dan juga tidak bisa membahagiakan Hinata…." Otou-chan tidak meneruskan kata-katanya lagi. Tetapi, nampaknya Sasuke-kun sudah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Otou-chan. Dia meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya….

"Baik, Otou-sama" Huh…! Untung saja Nii-chan sedang keluar. Kalo ada Nii-chan, bakalan makin runyam nih masalah. Bahkan sebelum Sasuke-kun menjelaskan duduk permasalahannya, bibirnya mungkin babak belur dihajar dulu.

**Beberapa hari kemudian….**

"Huah…! Nampaknya Danzou si mata keranjang itu sudah turun dari jabatan direktur ya" Danzou? Otou-chan kenal sama Danzou. Saat ini aku sedang memakan sarapanku ketika mendengar Otou-chan yang nampaknya sedang menikmati kopi hangatnya sambil membaca koran. Rutinitas orang tua yang membosankan. Dan yang membuatku terkikik adalah, dia mengatakan persis seperti apa yang BIOS katakan.

"Jadi, sekarang udah ada penggantinya nih, direktur dari Fuuma Corp." Eh…! Udah ada konferensi pers? Kenapa Sasuke-kun tidak mengajakku sih. Aku pun meninggalkan meja makanku untuk menghampiri Otou-chan yang berada di beranda depan.

"Sudah diumumin ya, direktur Fuuma Corp?" Pertanyaanku nampaknya membuat kaget Otou-chan yang tampak dari raut wajahnya yang terkejut melihatku sudah berapa di belakangnya.

"Iya, tumben banget kamu peduli sama berita di koran. Apakah ada tugas bahasa Indonesia?" Tanya otou-chan sambil kembali tenggelam dalam membaca koran tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya tertarik dengan yang menjadi direkturnya saja" Kataku dengan sebuah senyum misterius, yang tentunya tidak akan dilihat oleh Tou-chan yang sudah tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Eh…! Dia…." Kata Otou-chan yang nampak terkejut melihat foto sebuah headline di balik koran tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Dia akan mencari pekerjaan" Kataku sambil berbalik kearah meja makan untuk menghabiskan makananku.

"Tapi, tak kusangka dia akan menjadi direktur perusahaan IT paling berpengaruh di dunia" Gumam Tou-chan dengan sedikit heran bercampur takjub.

"Tee-hee"

**Di sekolah….**

"Hinata, kau sudah baca pengumuman di mading belum?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang tergopoh-gopoh. Aku yang waktu itu masih duduk dengan tenang sambil membaca buku novel (bukan hentai loh) agak terkejut melihat Sakura begitu tergopoh-gopoh seperti itu. Tapi aku tahu, itu pasti karena….

"Sasuke-kun kan? Menyebalkan sekali dia, aku tidak diajak untuk ikut konferensi pers hari ini" Kataku langsung curhat sama Sakura begitu ada kesempatan.

"Hah…! Jadi dia beneran keluar buat jadi direktur nih? Gila banget tuh pantat ayam" Kata Sakura. Aku cuma memutar bola mataku pelan mendengar ucapan Sakura. Gila memang kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Sasuke-kun.

"Aku mau liat juga ah…! Mumpung madingnya udah sepi" Kataku sambil melongok kearah jendela dimana sekarang mading yang terpasang di dekat ruang multimedia yang tepat diseberang kelas itu sudah mulai ditinggalkan karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Heh…! Abis ini waktunya Anko-sensei lho" Sakura memberikan warning. Tapi, who care?

"Bodo amat" Kataku sambil langsung melenggang pergi menuju mading yang sudah terpampang di seberang kelas.

Sesampainya kesana, aku langsung mencari berita mengenai Sasuke-kun. Aku cuma liat-liat fotonya sih, tidak membaca artikel yang banyak ada disitu. Mulai dari humor, puisi dll. Tapi, kemudian mataku terpaku pada sosok dengan wajah cool miliknya, bersama wajah datar yang sangat mirip dengannya di sampingnya. Keduanya menggunakan tuxedo, dengan dasi hitam yang sudah rapi membalut lehernya.

"Terpesona melihat fotoku, eh" Sebuah suara bariton yang khas langsung membuatku memalingkan wajahku. Sosok yang tadi sedang berekspresi cool dalam gambar, sekarang sedang berdiri di depanku dengan wajah coolnya. Rambut ravennya nampak basah, entah oleh keringat ataukah oleh air.

Aku pun cuma tersenyum mendengar ucapan coolnya tersebut. Aku pun berjalan kearah cowok tersebut dan kemudian merapikan dasinya.

"Setidaknya, rapikan dulu dasimu, baka"

**FIN**

Yee…! Akhirnya, part 2 sudah berakhir. Sorry banget ya untuk adegan lamarannya. Author kalo nembak masih pake mouse, mau coba bikin adegan lamaran (maksudnya kalo nembak itu ga langsung).

Di buatin sekuel lagi ga nih? Yang SasuHina sudah menikah? Eh…! Tapi, author kayanya ga bisa bayangin deh (kata menikah itu belum kepikiran sama author :D). Oke deh, yah…! Mungkin author minta saran-saran aja dulu. Kalo memang pengen buat sekuel, kasih saran dong :D.

**Happy Read**


End file.
